Dueño del Deseo
by Mibel Ardley
Summary: Candice siempre ha soñado con ser esposa y madre, aunque su padre tiene otros planes para su futuro. Pero cuando éste se enfrenta a uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra, el rey Albert IIdecide que la mejor forma de mantener la paz es entregar a Candy como rehén político a Terrece de Baker, Duque de Grandchester. Terrece no sabe lo que es la gentileza... Adaptacion
1. Chapter 1

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>

PROLOGO

— ¡Él es el mismo diablo!

Terruce de Baker, cuarto Duque de Grandchester, resopló audiblemente ante la convicción que demostraba la voz de George mientras ambos permanecían de pie ante el trono del Rey Albert II, con el hermano de Terruce y uno de los de hombres de George ligeramente detrás de ellos. Era un epitafio que había escuchado más veces de las que podía contar.

Curvando el labio en un retorcido gesto de diversión, Terruce asintió rápidamente.

— Engendrado en el infierno y amamantado con la teta de un demonio. No puedo pretender otra cosa. —Después de todo, era de su reputación de lo que estaban hablando y, en este país envuelto en el caos, Terruce era el campeón indiscutible.

Dos guardias, que permanecían tan inmóviles como estatuas, flanqueaban el trono donde el rey se sentaba. Vestido de púrpura oscuro y con su corona brillando bajo la luz de las antorchas, Albert no parecía muy complacido cuando clavó la mirada en ambos nobles. Aún cuando Terruce había vertido su propia sangre, y derramado la ajena todavía más, para afianzar la corona de Albert, conocía los límites de la tolerancia de su monarca, y, a estas alturas, el rey ya había sido presionado más allá de sus límites.

George dio un paso imprudente hacia el trono de Albert.

— Quiero que deje mis propiedades en paz, Majestad. Con toda seguridad, posee bastante tierra como para apaciguarse con ellas, así que bien podría abandonar Warwick.

Albert Ardley no era un hombre al que uno debiese acercarse imprudentemente. Era un hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo con una férrea determinación y un valor endiablado; un hombre que tenía mucho en común con Terruce, y mejor aún, un hombre que estaba en deuda con Terruce.

La mirada en el rostro de Albert fue la imagen misma de la ira de los infiernos.

Recuperando de nuevo la cordura, George retrocedió y clavó la mirada en el suelo empedrado.

Albert miró a Terruce y suspiró.

— Nos no entendemos cómo empezó este conflicto. Terruce, vos decís que él os atacó, y George, vos decís que él os atacó, de modo que ninguno admite haber instigado este asunto. Esto nos recuerda a dos niños malcriados peleando por un juguete mientras ambos aducen injusticia. Particularmente, esperaba algo mejor de vos, Terruce.

Terruce hizo todo lo que pudo para no mostrar la furia que le invadía. Había servido fielmente a Albert durante más de la mitad su vida. Aun así, no era el bufón ni el peón de ningún hombre, y no respondía ante nadie salvo ante sí mismo. Albert había aprendido ese hecho hacía tiempo, y era eso mismo lo que hacía de Terruce un valioso aliado para él. Su alianza había sido forjada con sangre, en la batalla.

Con la furia hirviendo a fuego lento en su interior, Terruce osó enfrentar la mirada del rey como si fuese la de un igual.

— Como bien sabéis, mi señor, no soy ningún cobarde, y no me inclinaré ante este hombre mientras siga atacando a mis campesinos y asaltando mis tierras. Si George quiere una guerra entonces, por Dios, soy definitivamente el que se la va a proporcionar.

Albert miró hacia arriba como si buscase la ayuda de los sagrados santos.

— Nos estamos aburridos de que nuestros señores luchen entre ellos. Nos damos cuenta de que los años de reinado de Esteban fueron muy permisivos, pero esos tiempos ya han terminado. Ahora soy yo, Albert, el que reina en este país, y nos lograremos que se extienda la paz en él —miró directamente a Terruce—. ¿Comprendéis?

— Sí, mi señor.

La mirada de Albert se volvió entonces hacia George, cuyos ojos seguían clavados en el suelo, a sus pies.

— ¿Y vos?

— Sí, Señor.

Los severos rasgos de Albert se relajaron un tanto.

— Está bien, entonces. Pero como Nos sabemos que no deberíamos dejar en libertad dos ratones mientras el gato está ocupado en otros menesteres, debemos sellar este pacto de manera más permanente.

Un nauseabundo sentimiento de miedo se atravesó en la garganta de Terruce. Conocía a Albert lo bastante bien como para comprender que aquello no iba a ser de su agrado.

Albert continuó.

— Como ninguno de vosotros parece querer admitir quién atacó primero, deberemos aplicar la sabiduría de Salomón. Si alguna de vuestras mercedes toma posesión de algo a lo que el otro tiene en alta estima, puede que entonces sus señorías se lo piensen dos veces antes de llevar más lejos las hostilidades.

— ¿Majestad? —preguntó George, y su voz arrastraba el peso de su propio estremecimiento.

Albert se mesó la barba castaño-rojiza.

— Tenéis una hija, ¿no es así, George?

— Sí, Señor, tengo tres que aún siguen con vida.

Albert asintió, y entonces se volvió para observar a Terruce, que le devolvió la mirada con impertinente franqueza.

— ¿Y qué me decís vos, Terruce?

— Tengo un hermano derrochador del que llevo deseando librarme durante años.

Dicho hermano echaba espuma por la boca por la indignación unos diez pasos por detrás de él, pero, con gran sensatez, guardó silencio ante su rey.

Absolutamente perplejo, Albert consideró el asunto.

— Decidnos, Alistear —dijo dirigiéndose al joven hermano de Terruce—. ¿Qué es lo que vuestro hermano estima más en esta tierra?

Terruce se volvió ligeramente para contemplar cómo se retorcía Alistear ante la mirada de su rey. Con la cabeza respetuosamente inclinada, Alistear respondió.

— Para serle sincero, Su Majestad, él tan sólo valora su honor. Moriría por defenderlo.

— Sí —dijo Albert pensativamente. — hemos comprobado los límites a los que él llegaría para mantener limpio su honor. Muy bien, exigimos que Terruce jure por su honor que no hará incursión alguna ni atormentará a George, y éste entregará a una de sus hijas como promesa de su buena conducta.

— ¿Qué? —bramó George de forma tan escandalosa que Terruce casi esperaba que las vigas del techo comenzaran a caerles a su alrededor—. No podéis estar hablando en serio.

Albert dirigió una acalorada mirada a George.

— Señor, os estáis extralimitando. Es a vuestro rey a quien os estáis dirigiendo, y su traicionero suelo el que estáis pisando.

El rostro de George se puso más rojo que la sobreveste carmesí que Terruce llevaba sobre la armadura.

— Su Majestad, os lo ruego, no me pidáis esto. Mis hijas son las más gentiles criaturas, y no están acostumbradas ni a pasar penalidades ni a la compañía de los hombres. La mayor va a casarse de aquí en pocas semanas, y su hermana es una monja que ha hecho votos en Santa Ana. Con toda seguridad, vos no podéis exigir que abandonen sus votos para convertirse en rehenes durante un tiempo.

— ¿No hablasteis sobre una tercera hija?

Un absoluto y genuino horror se reflejó en el marchito y alargado rostro de George.

— Señor, Candice es la más gentil de todas mis hijas. Se estremece ante el más ligero sobresalto. Una hora en Grandchester y moriría de miedo. Os lo suplico, por favor, no me exijáis esto.

Albert entrecerró los ojos.

— Desearíamos que vuestras señorías nos hubiesen dejado alguna otra opción. Mas, ay, estamos cansados de las constantes quejas y acusaciones de nuestros señores. De hecho, el día siguiente al de hoy tenemos un compromiso en Hexham para poner en orden otra disputa entre dos barones a los que no parecen importarles sus propias tierras. ¡Todo lo que queremos es paz! —bramó Albert. El brillo de la mirada del rey se intensificó—. George, fuisteis vos quien solicitó la intervención de la corona en este asunto. Os hemos dado nuestra solución, así que permitid que se lleve a cabo, y apiadaos de la atolondrada alma que ose desafiar a esta corona —Albert pareció calmarse un tanto—. Lady Candice le será entregada a Terruce para que él la custodie.

¡Una dama en su hogar! Terruce pudo sentir como sus labios empezaban a curvarse ante ese pensamiento. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Albert que olvidase todo el asunto, pero con una simple mirada pudo darse cuenta de que era mejor no cuestionar los dictados del rey.

Entonces sucedió una de las cosas más increíbles que había visto en su vida. George se postró de rodillas ante el trono de Albert. Las sobrevestes blancas y amarillas ondearon como un charco a su alrededor cuando se doblegó y apoyó la frente sobre el suelo de piedra.

— Por favor, Majestad —rogó George con voz trémula—. No podéis tomar a mi hija y, en cambio, exigirle a Grandchester un simple juramento. Os lo suplico. Candice es… ella es mi vida. Podéis quedaros con mis tierras pero, por favor, dejad a mi hija donde está.

Por un instante, Terruce casi sintió compasión por aquel hombre; hasta que recordó el pueblo que había incendiado en el silencio de la noche. Las mujeres que habían sido violadas y asesinadas con saña en sus lechos.

Si no hubiera sido por el mandato de Albert, habría sitiado el castillo de George costara lo que costase, y habría visto cómo las murallas del Duque se caían a pedazos.

Pero Albert tenía una deuda de sangre con el padre de George, y como campeón del rey, Terruce se había visto obligado a no hacer daño a George sin el permiso real.

De cualquier manera, Terruce sabía que sólo la presencia de la hija de George en su hogar garantizaría un comportamiento benevolente por parte de éste hacia su gente. Y, como de costumbre, haría lo que fuese necesario para proteger a su pueblo, y obedecería la orden del rey.

Albert se acariciaba la barba pensativamente mientras escuchaba a George seguir implorando su misericordia.

— Levantaos, George.

George se puso de pie; tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

— Hemos escuchado tu súplica, y podemos aseguraos que Terruce se toma sus votos muy en serio. Le hemos visto llevar a cabo su deber con obras de incuestionable lealtad. Sin embargo, como vos sois conocido por faltar a vuestros juramentos, nos debemos asegurarnos de alguna manera de que se conserve la paz.

El rey hacía referencia al hecho de que George había prometido apoyar el reclamo de Albert al trono sólo para, alrededor de dos meses más tarde, unirse a las fuerzas del rey Esteban.

George no era alguien en quien se pudiese confiar. Jamás.

— Si Vuestra Majestad tiene dudas acerca de mi lealtad, ¿por qué aún conservo mis tierras? —preguntó George.

Los orificios nasales de Albert se abrieron ostensiblemente.

— Debéis agradecerle eso a vuestro padre, y mejor que cuestionar mis motivos, deberíais sentiros complacido de seguir gozando de nuestra misericordia y actuar mostrando la apropiada gratitud. Terruce custodiará a vuestra hija durante un año. Si durante ese tiempo habéis demostrado ser honorable, os será devuelta.

El semblante de George se volvió duro como el granito.

— Actuáis como si hubiese sido yo el que instigó todo este asunto —murmuró—. ¿Por qué debo ser castigado mientras que él…?

— ¡Silencio! —Rugió Albert—. Una palabra insolente más de vuestra parte y haré que os despojen de _todo_ lo que os es querido.

George contuvo su lengua juiciosamente, pero sus ojos brillaban con auténtico rencor.

Albert le hizo un gesto con la mano a su escriba para que plasmara sobre el papel su decreto.

— Si atacáis a Terruce, a su gente o sus tierras durante el próximo año, vuestra hija pasará a ser de su propiedad y podrá hacer con ella lo que le plazca.

George recorrió a Terruce con la mirada.

— ¿Y si él le hiciese daño o la deshonrara?

El rostro de Albert se endureció.

— Siendo la mano derecha de la corona, Terruce sabe de primera mano lo que nos hacemos con los traidores. Le hemos confiado nuestra vida a Terruce, y aceptaremos su juramento sobre los huesos de San Pedro de que no le hará daño alguno. Para aliviar vuestros temores, enviaré a uno de mis médicos personales para que examine a vuestra hija ahora y de nuevo dentro de un año, asegurándonos así de que regresa a vos en las mismas condiciones en las que abandonó vuestra protección.

Y, entonces, mirando a Terruce, Albert añadió:

— Lady Candice será considerada nuestra pupila. Cualquier daño que se le haga, será hecho también a mi. ¿Podemos confiar en que vos la trataréis en consecuencia?

— Sí, Su Majestad. La protegeré con mi vida.

— Entonces todo resuelto. Ahora partid y empezad las preparaciones. Terruce, buscad a nuestro sacerdote para que os tome juramento —Albert dirigió su mirada a George, y dijo amenazadoramente—. Terruce cabalgará con vos hasta vuestro hogar para proteger a vuestra hija. Si los emisarios reales regresaran de Grandchester con noticias de que ella no se encuentra allí, no estaremos nada complacidos.

Al mismo tiempo, los hombres se inclinaron en una reverencia y caminaron hacia atrás para abandonar el salón del trono. Una vez que las pesadas puertas de madera se hubieron cerrado tras ellos, George se volvió hacia Terruce.

— De una u otra manera, conseguiré que muráis por esto —siseó.

— ¿Es eso una amenaza? —preguntó Terruce con un dejo de diversión en la voz. La última cosa bajo los cielos a la que temía era a la muerte; de hecho, habría supuesto un bienvenido alivio.

Alistear agarró a Terruce y lo separó de George.

— El rey está dentro escuchando —susurró con furia—. ¿Es que deseáis mantener otra conversación con él?

Los ojos de George lo miraron con furia, y entonces giró los talones y se alejó a grandes pasos.

— No tema, George. Le daré a vuestra hija la mejor de las bienvenidas.

Una maldición hizo eco en el vestíbulo, pero George no volvió la mirada, y sólo después de que el Duque hubiese desaparecido de su vista, Terruce permitió que su rostro mostrara lo disgustado que se sentía.

Ninguna dama había pisado Grandchester en muchísimos años. Cerrando los ojos para difuminar sus recuerdos, Terruce deseó poder bloquear también los gritos de terror y los ruegos de misericordia que resonaban en su cabeza.

Y ahora iba a llegar otra dama.

— Sólo será un año —murmuró Alistear.

Terruce lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Es necesario que te recuerde la maldición, hermano?

— Tú no eres tu padre.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Crees que no? ¿Acaso no soy su igual en cuanto a lo que prosperidad y batallas se refiere? ¿No comenta todo el mundo que soy su viva imagen?

— Tú no eres tu padre —repitió Alistear.

Pero Terruce no le escuchó tampoco esa vez. Porque él sabía la verdad. Era el hijo de su padre, y al contrario que en Alistear, la maldición de la hedionda sangre de ese hombre corría por sus venas.

Llevar a una mujer de buena cuna a Grandchester era lo mismo que firmar su sentencia de muerte, y Terruce estaba a punto de comprometer su honor por el bienestar de la dama

La Fortuna era una puta cruel, y ese día se estaba riendo de él a carcajadas.

7


	2. Chapter 2

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>

**CAPÍTULO 1**

— Todo lo que una mujer necesita saber sobre los hombres es que son criaturas que dependen de su bragueta. Apelad a sus calzas y tendréis un control absoluto sobre ellos, porque, cuando su miembro masculino está al mando, no lo está su cerebro.

Candy estaba sentada en la cama junto a su hermana Flammy, intentando no ofender a Dorothy revelando la diversión que le producía su proclamación. Se apretó el puño contra los labios para contener su regocijo.

Fue en ese momento cuando cometió el desafortunado error de mirar a Flammy, y entonces ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

¿Quién no se reiría? Especialmente al imaginarse la enorme bragueta que vestía el prometido de Flammy.

Oh Señor, Niles desfilaba por doquier como el dios Príapo en un festival de vírgenes.

Su doncella, Dorothy, en cambio, no parecía muy complacida con el alborozo. Aclarándose la garganta, Candy apretó los labios e hizo todo cuanto pudo por recuperar la compostura.

Dorothy puso los brazos en jarras y les hizo una mueca. Con apenas metro y medio de altura, la doncella no conseguía intimidar a nadie. Aún así, habían sido ellas quienes le habían preguntado sobre aquel tema. Lo menos que podían hacer era escucharla sin reírse.

— ¿Cómo pude creer que mis señoras se tomarían esto en serio? —preguntó Dorothy.

— Perdónanos —dijo Candy aclarándose la garganta de nuevo y colocando las manos primorosamente sobre su regazo—. Nos comportaremos como es debido.

De hecho, no tenían más remedio, ya que estaban conspirando para buscarle un marido a Candy, y, puesto que ninguna de las dos tenía la más mínima idea de cómo llevar a un hombre al matrimonio, Dorothy era la única mujer del castillo a la que se atrevían a preguntar. Cualquier otra habría ido directamente a su padre con el cuento.

Pero por suerte, la terrenal y a menudo corruptible Dorothy, podía contarse entre las que aún eran fieles a las damas a las que servía.

Dorothy lanzó su oscura trenza por encima del hombro y se encogió de hombros.

— Bien, como Lady Flammy puede atestiguar, la parte de la seducción es bastante fácil. Es la parte de la conservación lo que es difícil.

El rostro de Flammy se coloreó de un profundo tono rojo, haciendo que resaltasen sus ojos azules.

— Yo no hice otra cosa más que entrar en la habitación. Fue Niles quien me sedujo.

Dorothy levantó la mano con la palma hacia arriba en un gesto de triunfo.

— Como dije, la seducción…

— ¿Pero qué ocurre si él no quiere ser seducido? —preguntó Candy, interrumpiéndola.

Dorothy volvió a apoyar la mano sobre la cadera. Aunque Dorothy era en realidad dos años más joven que Candy, había estado con todo tipo de hombres, y era considerada una experta por todas las jóvenes del condado.

— Milady —dijo Dorothy, su rostro reflejaba una resignada paciencia—, yo perdí mi honra cuando no era más que una niña, y puedo asegurarle que no ha nacido un hombre que no sea libidinoso. La única razón por la que no habéis tenido que luchar con ellos para quitároslos de encima es la afilada espada de Su Señoría.

Candy no podía discutir eso. Su padre mantenía una estrecha vigilancia sobre sus dos hijas, como si fuesen sus más galardonados halcones, y desafiaba a cualquier hombre a mirarlas.

Y si uno de ellos osara tocarlas…

Bueno. . .

Le resultaba harto sorprendente que a Niles aún le quedara algo bajo la bragueta.

De pronto, otra idea se le vino a la cabeza.

— Pero, ¿qué ocurre si yo lo deseo y él desea a otra? —preguntó Candy.

Dorothy suspiró.

— Lady Candy, siempre estáis con los "_qué ocurre si_", los "_y_", y los "_pero_". Déjeme que le diga que, con respecto a eso, no hay diferencia alguna aunque él tenga puestas sus miras en otro lugar. Muéstrele una ligera sonrisa, un poco de tobillo, un…

— ¡Un tobillo! —jadeó Candy—. Me moriría de vergüenza.

— Mejor de vergüenza que como una solterona.

Puede que hubiese algo de verdad en eso, y a esas alturas de su vida estaba empezando a sentirse bastante desesperada. Su padre no atendía a razones, de modo que, si tenía alguna oportunidad de encontrarse marido ella misma, sería mejor que la aprovechara.

— Un poco el tobillo —repitió Candy; sentía que le ardía la cara sólo de pensarlo—. ¿Alguna cosa más?

— Hágale siempre esperar —dijo Dorothy—. La anticipación hará que el hombre os aprecie mucho más.

Candy asintió.

Flammy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Ahora, la siguiente pregunta es: ¿dónde encontraremos a ese hombre?

Candy frunció el entrecejo con frustración.

— Sí, ése parece ser el punto crucial de toda la seducción, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo voy a conseguir que un hombre se case conmigo si no puedo encontrar ninguno al que pueda desear?

— Bueno —dijo Dorothy—. Mi madre siempre dice que encontraréis una rosa donde menos os lo esperéis.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Candy abandonó las cocinas para dirigirse de nuevo hacia la torre. No había avanzado más de dos pasos cuando encontró su camino bloqueado por Charlie, el primo del prometido de su hermana y el hombre al que ellas habían definido sin ningún miramiento como "el demonio procedente del agujero más apestoso del infierno".

Debían haberle convocado inadvertidamente con sus palabras esa mañana, porque Dorothy no había terminado aún con su discurso cuando Niles y Charlie se presentaron en la puerta.

Tan grande como un oso, Niles se había llevado a Flammy a un picnic y, descortésmente, había dejado a su primo atrás. Desde el momento en que su hermana y Niles desaparecieron, Charlie no había hecho nada salvo fastidiarla mientras merodeaba alrededor de sus faldas, intentando hacer todo lo posible por conseguir meterse bajo ellas.

A Candy se le había agotado la paciencia, y todo lo que quería era librarse de su pestilencia.

Si Charlie era la rosa a la que Dorothy se había referido más temprano, Candy comprendió que la soltería tenía grandes posibilidades.

Él se apresuró a colocarse junto a ella e, inmediatamente, tomó su mano, provocando una oleada de repulsión a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz?

El hombre podía ser considerado tolerablemente guapo, siempre que la mujer estuviese lo suficientemente desesperada. Y Candy rogaba que nunca llegase a estar _tan_ desesperada.

Pero carecía de la más mínima higiene. Si era cierto lo de que la limpieza era sinónimo de devoción, entonces ese hombre era pagano hasta la médula, porque su escaso pelo rubio no mostraba señal alguna de ver un peine a menudo, y jamás había conocido el jabón. Sus ropas estaban eternamente arrugadas, como si durmiese con ellas, y por las manchas que echaban a perder el tejido, ella diría que él las limpiaba tan a menudo como su cabello.

— ¿Estáis preparada para darme ahora mi beso? —preguntó.

— Humm… No —contestó ella, intentando rodearle para seguir su camino—. Me temo que tengo muchas, pero _muchas_ tareas que hacer.

— ¿Tareas? Seguramente encontraréis mi compañía mucho más deseable que cualquier tarea.

Personalmente, ella preferiría limpiar la sentina.

El hombre dio un paso para colocarse delante, atajando de nuevo su huida.

— Venid aquí, dulce Candy. Sé lo sola que os encontráis en este lugar. Indudablemente, soñáis con un hombre que venga y os reclame para sí.

Efectivamente, lo hacía; pero la palabra clave era _hombre_. Puesto que había clasificado a Charlie como algo cercano a una chinche, nunca se convertiría en el hombre con el que soñaba por las noches.

Él extendió la mano y apartó su velo a un lado de la cara, tomándose tales confianzas que ella arqueó una ceja para indicarle su desagrado. El apestoso hizo caso omiso de su mirada.

— Estáis dejando atrás rápidamente vuestros mejores años, mi señora. Quizás deberíais considerar hacer lo mismo que vuestra hermana para conseguir un marido vos misma.

Candy no sabía qué parte de todo aquello le había ofendido más: si el insulto referente a su edad o que le recordase la humillación de su hermana al ser descubierta en la cama del primo de Charlie.

— Puedo encontrar un marido por mi cuenta, gracias —dijo con glacial cortesía—. No necesito ayuda alguna de vuestra parte.

La furia oscureció la mirada de él.

— _Os tendré_ —enredó su puño en el velo.

Candy apretó con fuerza los dientes a la espera del dolor que sabía sobrevendría cuando saltó para ponerse fuera de su alcance. Las horquillas que aseguraban el velo le arrancaron el cabello antes de dejarlo libre para que escapara.

Corrió a lo largo de las murallas más alejadas del castillo con la esperanza alcanzar la torre llena de gente antes de que él la capturara de nuevo.

No fue tan afortunada.

Charlie tiró el velo al suelo y esa vez la agarró del brazo para conseguir que se detuviera.

Candy dio un respingo ante la manera en que sus dedos se le clavaban en la parte superior del brazo cuando intentó desprenderse de él. Asustada y enfadada, deseó que su padre estuviese en casa. Ningún hombre se atrevería a mostrar semejante insolencia ante su fiero talante, y dondequiera que fuese Candy, la mirada vigilante de su padre siempre la acompañaba.

— Tendré ese beso, zorra.

¡Antes besaría a una mula leprosa! Aterrorizada, Candy miró alrededor buscando una manera de escapar de él.

Un grupo de pollos estaba justo a su lado, remoloneando junto a sus pies. Cuando Charlie lanzó una patada hacia ellos, de repente le vino la inspiración.

Volvió la cara hacia su pestilencia con una sonrisa encantadora mientras recordaba los consejos que Dorothy les había dado esa misma mañana.

— ¿Charlie? —dijo con su voz más suave.

Funcionó. La furia abandonó su rostro y soltó su brazo para tomarle la mano. Depositó un baboso beso sobre su palma.

—Ah, Candy, no os hacéis idea de cuántas noches he permanecido acostado en el lecho soñando con vos y vuestros suaves suspiros. Decidme, ¿cuánto más deberé esperar antes de probar la fruta que se encuentra entre vuestros suculentos muslos?

_Hasta que se congelen las llamas del infierno_.

Candy contuvo dichas palabras antes de que se le escaparan. No podía creer en la suerte que tenía: cuando por fin encontraba un nombre que le susurraba poesía, era la más obscena y ofensiva poesía que nunca hubiese podido imaginar, y procedía de un individuo que estaba tan sólo a un paso de ser un troll verrugoso.

Pensándolo mejor, no estaba ni siquiera a un paso.

Se obligó a sí misma a no permitir que el desagrado se reflejara en su rostro, mientras arrancaba la mano de su repugnante sujeción.

Escuchó caballos aproximándose. Asumiendo que eran sus soldados regresando de hacer la ronda, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar hacia atrás cuando atravesaron la muralla.

En cambio, se limpió la mano subrepticiamente con la falda.

— Al final me habéis convencido, milord.

Su semblante reflejó una imposible arrogancia mientras adoptaba una pose frente a ella semejante a la de un desplumado pavo real.

— Sabía que no podríais resistiros a mí, milady. Ninguna mujer lo hace.

Ese hombre debería persistir en su hábito de permanecer en compañía de mujeres que hubiesen perdido su capacidad de ver, su capacidad de juzgar, y, sobre todo, su capacidad de oler.

— Cerrad los ojos, Charlie, y os daré aquello que vuestra tenacidad merece.

Una ladina sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando accedió a cerrar los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante con lo que ella creía que él pensaba que era un gesto seductor.

Arrugando la nariz ante el espantoso aspecto que presentaba, cogió a una de las gallinas coloradas que se encontraban a sus pies y la alzó hasta sus labios.

Charlie emitió un ruidoso besuqueo cuando colocó la boca sobre el cuello del animal.

Debió iluminarle el hecho de que sus labios se encontraban posados sobre plumas, y no sobre carne, porque abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la inquisitiva mirada de la gallina.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dio un vigoroso alarido de sorpresa.

La aterrorizada gallina le graznó en represalia. Alzó las alas y comenzó a aletear sobre las manos de Candy en un esfuerzo por liberarse. Candy la dejó ir, sólo para que el animalillo se lanzara contra Charlie, que levantó su brazo para protegerse cuando sus hermanas gallinas se unieron a la refriega. La gallina le picoteó la cabeza, dejando algunos mechones del fino y grasiento cabello completamente de punta, mientras el resto de sus compañeras se arremolinaban en torno a sus pies, haciéndole tropezar.

Hombre y pollos cayeron hacia atrás en una cacofonía de maldiciones y cloqueos.

Con un juramento que habría empequeñecido cualquier otro, trastabilló hacia el abrevadero que tenía a sus espaldas. El agua salpicó a su alrededor, y Candy dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar que la mojase. La gallina chilló, salió disparada hacia el borde del abrevadero y enterró la cabeza bajo las plumas del ala en un esfuerzo por aliviar el daño que Charlie le había hecho.

Cuando Charlie se levantó en el abrevadero escupiendo agua, el pollo se apresuró a posarse sobre su cabeza. Candy estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿La más gentil de las doncellas? George, vuestras mentiras no conocen límite.

Ese profundo y resonante tono de barítono no pertenecía a la voz de ninguno de sus soldados. La risa se atascó en su garganta, y Candy se giró para ver a su padre en compañía de otros quince hombres.

Por su rostro, pudo deducir la profundidad del desagrado de su padre.

Aún así, el alivio la inundó ante su presencia. Finalmente, no tendría que tolerar a Charlie ni un minuto más.

Cuando empezó a caminar hacia él, su mirada se deslizó hacia la izquierda de su progenitor. A lomos del más blanco de los sementales que ella hubiese visto jamás, había un caballero con una sobreveste rojo sangre engalanada con un escudo de armas en el que aparecía un cuervo negro. Aunque no podía ver el rostro del hombre, pudo sentir su abrasadora mirada sobre ella. Se detuvo a mitad de camino. Jamás había contemplado una apariencia como la suya. Permanecía erguido sobre su montura, como si su caballo y él formaran una única criatura de increíbles fuerza y poder.

La cota de malla se amoldaba sinuosamente sobre su cuerpo, duro como una roca debido a los años de entrenamiento, y vestía su armadura con tanta soltura como si fuese una segunda piel. Sus amplios hombros estaban echados hacia atrás con arrogancia, y la cota lo único que hacía era enfatizar la anchura de los mismos.

El enorme y poderoso corcel empezó a moverse nerviosamente, pero él lo mantuvo al instante bajo control con un enérgico apretón de sus muslos y un firme tirón de las riendas.

Candy aún seguía sintiendo la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo; caliente, poderosa.

Perturbadora.

Aquél era un hombre que demandaba atención. Un hombre acostumbrado al control y a la autoridad. Candyanaban de cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y mientras ella lo observaba con una mirada inquebrantable, él elevó una mano y se quitó el enorme yelmo.

El corazón de Candy dejó de latir durante unos momentos antes de comenzar a hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas. Jamás en su vida había visto un hombre tan guapo. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundos como el mar embravecido, rodeado por la plateada cofia de la cota de malla. Las cejas negras que se arqueaban sobre sus ojos le dijeron que su cabello debía tener el color un color castaño oscuro.

Había algo fascinante en sus ojos. En ellos se advertía una aguda inteligencia a la vez a una precavida mirada que mantenía sus emociones bien ocultas. Candy tenía la impresión de que nada escapaba a su atención. Jamás.

A pesar de toda su apostura, sin embargo, había una dureza en sus esculpidos rasgos que hablaba de que una sonrisa resultaría casi extraña en aquellos labios.

La recorrió con una atrevida y evaluadora mirada, que incendió la sangre de la muchacha, mientras se colocaba el yelmo bajo el brazo. Candy no sabría decir lo que opinaba de ella, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su torso, sintió que sus pechos se tensaban en respuesta al ardiente calor de su mirada.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber su padre mientras desmontaba y se dirigía hacia ella.

Candy dio un respingo ante su tono atronador, agradecida de que la distrajese de las extrañas cosas que el examen del caballero le había provocado.

Charlie ahuyentó al pollo de su cabeza y salió del abrevadero tratando de conservar algo de dignidad.

Fracasó miserablemente.

— Creo que deberíais preguntarle a vuestra hija si es su costumbre atacar con un pollo a todo hombre que la moleste —dijo el guapo caballero con una pizca de diversión en su voz. Su rostro, en cambio, no mostraba nada.

— Silencio, Grandchester —gruñó su padre—. No sabéis nada sobre mi hija o sus costumbres.

— Eso cambiará en breve.

Candy arqueó una ceja ante aquel comentario. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

No lo habría creído posible, pero el rostro de su padre se puso aún más rojo, y sus ojos, más oscuros. Fue sólo entonces cuando recordó cómo había llamado al apuesto caballero.

No podía ser Terruce de Baker, Duque de Grandchester; ¿no era ése el hombre por el que su padre había ido a visitar a Albert?

¿Por qué demonios estaban cabalgando juntos? Dado el odio que sentía su padre por el Duque, no se le ocurría ninguna razón.

Allí estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño, y no podía esperar a encontrarse a solas con su padre para descubrir qué era.

Los ojos de su padre se ablandaron cuando la miró.

— ¿Charlie te hizo daño, Candy?

Charlie se puso rígido.

— Jamás le haría daño a una dama. —Sus ojos, en cambio, contaban otra historia. Ella pudo percibir allí una maldad genuina, y se juró en silencio que se aseguraría de que nunca volviese a atraparla sola.

De todas formas, Candy no era alguien a quien se intimidase con facilidad. Podría manejarle bastante bien, con o sin pollo.

— Estoy bien, Padre. —Aseguró ella.

— Ha sido al pollo a quien él ha aterrado —dijo el Duque irónicamente.

Candy se mordió los labios para evitar reírse mientras miraba más allá del hombro de su padre, confirmando que el rostro del Duque no albergaba el menor rastro de humor.

Los orificios nasales de George se dilataron.

Candy le rodeó con los brazos y le apretó con fuerza. Lo último que quería es que estuviese enfadado al llegar a casa. Pasaba demasiado tiempo absorto en sus pensamientos y sintiéndose miserable. Además, odiaba ver la infelicidad en cualquier persona.

— Me alegro muchísimo de que estéis en casa. ¿Habéis tenido un viaje agradable?

— Un viaje por el infierno habría sido más agradable. —Murmuró él.

Su padre dirigió una fiera mirada a los caballeros montados a caballo.

— Bien podríais quedaros esta noche. Podéis partir a primera hora de la mañana.

El Duque de Grandchester entrecerró los ojos para observar a su padre.

— Tengo por costumbre no dormir con mis enemigos. Acamparemos fuera de vuestros muros —su mirada se hizo aún más gélida—. Saldremos de aquí con las primeras luces. Os aconsejo que tengáis todo preparado para entonces.

Y con esa misteriosa advertencia, el Duque hizo girar a su magnífico caballo de guerra y condujo a todos los hombres, salvo a los dos emisarios reales y a los tres caballeros de su padre, más allá de las murallas.

Charlie se excusó y dejó un rastro de agua a su paso mientras se dirigía al establo.

Candy miró a su padre. Había algo extraño en todo aquel asunto.

— ¿Padre?

Él suspiró y colocó un pesado brazo sobre sus hombros.

— Ven, mi preciosa Candy. Necesito hablar contigo a solas

Terruce y sus hombres encontraron un pequeño claro un poco más allá de la puerta del castillo, donde un pequeño arroyo les proporcionaría agua fresca. En solitario, como prefería, se puso a cepillar a su caballo mientras sus hombres montaban las tiendas y su hermano, Alistear, encendía el fuego.

No obstante, no podía borrar la imagen de la hija de George de su mente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar los ojos y podía verla tan explícitamente como cuando la había tenido delante, con el rostro iluminado y sonriente, y sus ojos verde oscuro, como las esmeraldas resplandeciendo por la travesura.

Y el pollo. . . .

Casi soltó una carcajada. Pero entonces su sonriente rostro se apareció ante él una vez más, provocándole un doloroso tormento que atacó intensamente sus ingles. Rechinando los dientes, apretó con fuerza el cepillo.

Lady Candice no era la típica belleza delicada que no hacía más que suspirar. Tenía una particular cualidad exótica que casi desafiaba su habilidad para dar nombre a su esencia o a sus encantos.

Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención eran sus enormes ojos de gata, que tenían un brillo maquiavélico y contemplaban el mundo con una asombrosa intrepidez.

Era esbelta, con una abundante cabellera de rizos rubios que descendían hasta sus caderas. Dudaba mucho que los ángeles del cielo tuviesen un rostro tan suave y seductor. No le extrañaba que George hubiese rechazado el mero pensamiento de dejarla partir. Un tesoro así debía ser protegido con mucho cuidado y, a pesar de sí mismo, sintió un diminuto grado de respeto por el hombre que había intentado proteger a su hija.

Goliat levantó la cabeza y resopló.

— Lo siento, chico —dijo él cuando comprendió que había estado demasiado tiempo cepillando el mismo lugar. Terruce le dio una ligera palmada al flanco del caballo para enmendar su desconsideración. No era propio de él ser descuidado con sus animales, y esperaba no haberle hecho una herida mientras soñaba despierto.

Eliminando a la muchacha de sus pensamientos, continuó con sus quehaceres.

Estaba agregando avena al morral de su caballo cuando se aproximó Alistear.

— ¿No es lo que esperabas? —preguntó su hermano.

— ¿El morral? —respondió, en un intento deliberado de evitar que su hermano sacara a colación un tema mucho más inquietante—. Está igual que siempre.

Alistear puso los ojos en blanco.

— No me refería al morral, como bien sabes. Era de la dama de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Puedes creer que la hija de Lord Nariz Grande sea tan encantadora? Soy incapaz de recordar la última vez que vi una dama tan bien formada.

— Es la hija de mi enemigo.

— Y la mujer a la que has jurado proteger.

Terruce ató el morral por encima de la cabeza del caballo.

— ¿Por qué me molestas con hechos que ya conozco?

Alistear le echó una diabólica mirada cargada de elocuencia, y si hubiese sido cualquier otro hombre, esa capacidad de irritarle le habría mandado a la tumba hacía mucho tiempo. Pero a pesar de todas las molestias que le causaba, Terruce amaba a su joven hermano.

Alistear le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Sabes? Resulta tan raro verte inquieto que pienso disfrutar de la novedad. Hace que parezcas casi humano.

Terruce acarició la frente de Goliat, y después se dispuso a recoger la montura y las alforjas del suelo antes de volver con sus hombres.

Se detuvo un momento al lado de Alistear.

— Cualquier humanidad que existiese en mí, puedo asegurarte que hace mucho tiempo que fue abatida. Tú, mejor que cualquiera de mis hombres, deberías saberlo. La protegeré porque mi rey así lo ha ordenado. Más allá de eso, ella no existe para mí.

— Lo que tú digas.

Terruce entrecerró los ojos.

— Pues eso es lo que digo —dijo, y se encaminó hacia la fogata.

— Espero que algún día comprendas, hermano, que no eres ningún monstruo salido del infierno.

Terruce ignoró las palabras de Alistear. En realidad, envidiaba el optimismo de su hermano. Era un extraño regalo que su madre le había dado a su hijo menor. Pero él no había sido tan afortunado, y el destino jamás había sido amable con él. Aferrarse a los sueños y esperanzas sólo enfatizaba lo vacía que siempre había estado su vida. Y no era tan estúpido como para creer que las cosas podrían cambiar.

No lo habían hecho hasta ahora y, ciertamente, nunca lo harían. Ése era su destino, y saldría adelante ahora, al igual que lo había hecho con anterioridad

14


	3. Chapter 3

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>

**Capitulo 2**

Las primeras horas del alba encontraron a Candy ante el tocador, con su hermana, mientras terminaban de empaquetar sus cosas. Aún se sentía embargada por el aturdimiento; después de todo, por primera vez en su vida, iba a abandonar su hogar.

— No puedo creer que te vayas a ir dentro de unas horas —susurró Flammy, con voz llorosa.

— Ni yo —suspiró Candy—. Sé que debería tener miedo, pero…

— Estás entusiasmada — terminó Flammy en su lugar —. Yo también lo estaría. Imagínate — echó un vistazo a los muros tapizados que las rodeaban —, dejar este lugar durante todo un año. Sé lo mucho que siempre has deseado hacerlo.

Candy asintió, sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza ante el mero pensamiento.

— Siempre creí que sería mi marido el que me sacaría de aquí. Pero me temo que me falta tu valor para desafiar a nuestro padre.

El rostro de Flammy se transformó en una máscara de horror.

— Debes sentirte agradecida por tu buen juicio. Te confieso que creí que padre nos mataría cuando nos descubrió.

Candy sabía a ciencia cierta lo que quería decir. Su madre y sus dos hermanas mayores habían muerto durante el alumbramiento, y desde que su hermana Anna falleciese nueve años antes, su padre había jurado que ningún hombre acabaría con la vida de otra de sus muchachas.

De ese día en adelante, había cerrado sus puertas a cualquier hombre que pudiese ser un pretendiente, obligando a su hermana Patricia a ingresar en un convento para escapar de su vigilante mirada.

A Neal únicamente se le había permitido entrar porque su padre había asumido que, tanto Flammy como ella, jamás habrían encontrado atractivo al barón. En verdad, Candy no sabía qué había logrado que su hermana se sintiese atraída por él, aparte del hecho de que no estaba casado.

Neal era un oso. Tenía un rictus cruel en los labios, y parecía divertirse intimidando a todos aquéllos que lo rodeaban. En muchas ocasiones le había confiado a Flammy sus pensamientos, pero ésta los había desechado, tratándola de tonta y diciendo que Neal la trataba tan sólo con la mayor de las consideraciones.

No obstante, Candy no podía desprenderse de los recelos que le inspiraba el hombre.

No tenía la menor importancia. Flammy estaba resuelta a conseguir un marido, y Neal parecía decidido a hacerse con la propiedad de la dote de Flammy, que rodeaba la suya propia a las afueras de York.

Flammy extendió la mano para acariciar la de su hermana.

— Sé que padre a veces se muestra muy difícil. Pero es únicamente su amor por nosotras lo que le hace mostrarse tan protector.

— Nos ama tanto que nos trata como si fuésemos pájaros en una jaula: encerrados en su prisión con la constante esperanza de escapar.

Flammy apretó su mano.

— Es un hombre rudo e inflexible, pero tiene un buen corazón. Eso no puedes reprochárselo.

Candy arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de su hermana.

— ¿Y eso lo dice la mujer que echaba pestes contra él apenas hace unas semanas, cuando rechazó la petición de mano de Neal?

Flammy sonrió tímidamente.

— Tienes razón. Lo odié entonces, porque sabía que si Neal se me escapaba, no habría ningún otro hombre que me pidiese en matrimonio. Hace mucho tiempo que abandoné la edad casadera.

— Y yo la estoy dejando atrás rápidamente. ¿Cuántos hombres aceptarían una prometida de veintidós años?

— No muchos —admitió Flammy.

— Efectivamente, no muchos.

Se sentaron en silencio durante algunos minutos mientras terminaban de rellenar el último baúl. Candy permitió que sus pensamientos vagaran a la deriva.

Toda su vida había tenido un único sueño: ser esposa y madre. La inexorable negativa de su padre a verla casada la había contrariado durante mucho tiempo. Pero, durante el próximo año, estaría fuera del alcance del control de su padre y si ella…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Flammy, con la voz cargada de preocupación.

Candy parpadeó ante la intrusión en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué de qué? —preguntó a su vez.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando? —inquirió Flammy—. Por la expresión de tu rostro, puedo deducir que es algo en lo que no deberías estar pensando.

— ¿En serio?

— Conozco esa mirada, Candy, es la misma que tenías justo antes de encerrar al pobre Jimmy en el guardarropa.

— Se lo merecía —dijo ella a la defensiva, aunque se sentía orgullosa al recordar aquel asunto. Su primo Jimmy llevaba viviendo en su hogar tan sólo una semana cuando se declararon la guerra el uno al otro. En aquellos días, no se había preocupado mucho por él, y el hecho de tenerle apadrinado en su casa lo dejaba en libertad para burlarse de ella a voluntad…

Bueno, las dos horas encerrado en el guardarropa le habían enseñado bien que ella no estaba dispuesta a que la fastidiasen impunemente. Él la había tratado mucho más amablemente a partir de ese día.

— Y es también la misma mirada que tenías justo antes de dejar libre al halcón más premiado de padre.

Eso no había terminado tan bien. No tenía más de cinco años por aquel entonces, y podría jurar que aún sentía el escozor que le produjo la mano de su padre sobre el trasero. A él no le había hecho muy feliz enterarse de que había sentido lástima por el enjaulado halcón y lo había dejado en libertad.

— Cada vez que he observado esa expresión en tu rostro, siempre ha ido seguida de alguna travesura. Me estremezco al pensar qué será lo que anuncia ahora.

Candy desechó las palabras de Flammy con un gesto de la mano.

— Puede que anuncie la forma de lograr lo que siempre he deseado.

— ¿Y qué es?

Candy la miró de reojo.

— ¿Crees que el Duque de Grandchester será tan malo como dice padre?

Flammy frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?

Candy se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

— Pensaba que Lord Terruce podría ser la rosa que he estado buscando.

— Oh, hermana, te lo pido por favor. No puedes estar pensando lo que creo que estás pensando. Has escuchado las historias lo mismo que yo. Dicen que mató a su propio padre únicamente por diversión.

— Puede que eso sea sólo un rumor, como el que dice que padre es un bárbaro traidor. Tú misma dijiste que padre es un hombre rudo con un buen corazón.

— Rudo, efectivamente, pero he oído que el Duque de Grandchester además está loco. Tú también has escuchado esas mismas historias. Dicen que es un demonio que nunca duerme. Dicen que el mismo diablo ha dejado libre un sitio a la diestra de su trono a la espera del día en que Lord Terruce se una a él.

Candy sintió que sus esperanzas se desinflaban al considerarlo todo de nuevo.

— No, tienes razón. Ha sido una idea tonta. Pasaré un año con un loco, y después regresaré aquí para terminar mi vida en solitario.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Flammy extendió la mano y limpió la lágrima.

— No llores, Candy. Algún día tu rosa aparecerá a lomos de un blanco corcel. Se enfrentará a la ira de padre y vencerá, y entonces te llevará lejos de aquí, igual que Neal va a hacer conmigo.

— Pero quiero tener hijos —susurró ella—. Si él espera mucho más tiempo, seré demasiado vieja para disfrutar de ellos, o para verlos crecer. ¡Es tan injusto!

Flammy le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Lo sé, hermanita. Desearía poder pasar ese año en tu lugar. Pero el tiempo pasará rápido, y prometo que cuando lo haya hecho, le rogaré a padre que te permita venir a vivir conmigo por un tiempo. Te encontraremos un marido entonces. Te lo prometo.

Candy le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana.

— Mejor prométeme que no será Charlie.

Flammy rió suavemente.

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Candy escuchó un confuso ruido de pisadas que venía del exterior.

— ¡Lo mataré, aunque sea la última cosa que haga! Le arrancaré los ojos y los convertiré en polvo. ¡Ningún hombre tendrá a mi Candy! Por el amor de Dios, ella es todo lo que me queda y no la dejaré marchar. ¿Me oís? —gritó encolerizado—. ¡Nadie va a llevarse a mi pequeña! ¡Nunca!

Candy sentía un nudo en la garganta mientras su padre se dirigía hacia el guardarropa.

Cerrando los ojos, Candy se dio cuenta de lo inútil que sería esperar que su padre aguardase todo un año. No habría nada bajo los cielos que lograra que él la dejase en las garras de su enemigo sin otra cosa que el juramento de un hombre para asegurar su bienestar. La amaba demasiado, y su confianza en Terruce era demasiado escasa.

Las hermanas intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó Flammy con miedo.

Candy se mordió los labios mientras intentaba pensar en algo.

— Tendré que encontrar la manera de conseguir que Lord Terruce se case conmigo antes de que padre lo ataque —dijo muy despacio.

— ¡No puedes hacer eso!

— Tengo que hacerlo.

— Pero Candy…

— Pero nada, Flammy. Si padre lo ataca, lo perderá todo. Incluyendo tu dote.

Flammy se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando empezó a comprender.

— Seremos proscritos —susurró—. Neal me repudiará sin las tierras de mi dote.

— Sí, y no tendremos a nadie que nos dé cobijo. El rey ya odia a padre por lo que hizo bajo el reinado de Esteban. Yo diría que nada le gustaría más que vernos a todos en la calle.

— Oh, Señor, Candy. Todo esto es demasiado horrible para pensarlo siquiera. No puedes casarte con un loco.

— ¿Qué otra opción me queda?

Flammy sacudió la cabeza.

— Tiene que haber otra manera. Además, ¿por qué iba a desearte Lord Terruce?

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta, ofendida hasta lo más hondo por las palabras de su hermana.

— No quise decirlo de esa manera —añadió Flammy rápidamente mientras doblaba las enaguas de Candy—. Pero ya sabes lo que padre dice de él. Ese hombre jamás se ha casado, y, por lo que yo sé, ninguna mujer ha llamado alguna vez su atención. Se comenta que quizás no se sienta inclinado hacia la compañía femenina, y que puede que prefiera a otros hombres. De hecho, ésa podría ser la razón de que el rey Albert no le ordenase que se casara contigo, sino únicamente que te convirtieras simplemente en su pupila.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

— No, no lo creo. No después de la mirada que me echó esta tarde. Además, padre dijo que el rey rechazó la solución del matrimonio para que no causara una nueva guerra entre ellos. Albert llevó a cabo ese acuerdo el año pasado entre otros dos nobles y resultó desastroso.

— Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto: eres la hija de su enemigo — continuó Flammy —. Por no mencionar que si Lord Terruce te pusiera una mano encima, el rey pediría su cabeza.

Candy lo consideró durante un instante.

— ¿Crees que el rey lo mataría por tocarme?

— ¿Por qué debería dudarlo? Albert es un hombre de palabra.

— Quizás, pero ¿crees que acabaría con la vida de uno de sus campeones por un mero coqueteo? Padre lo traicionó de una manera mucho peor que esa, y el rey no hizo nada salvo multarlo y confiscar parte de sus posesiones. ¿No crees que Lord Terruce podría solicitar al rey mi mano y ser perdonado?

— El rey le hizo mucho más a padre que multarlo y confiscar sus tierras, Candy.

— Lo sé, pero la cuestión es que no mató a padre por sus acciones. Ni le hizo ningún daño irreparable.

Flammy se sentó sobre los talones mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

— No sé si el rey lo perdonaría. Es posible, quizás.

— ¿Qué otra opción tenemos? — preguntó Candy.

— Pero Candy, ¿entiendes las consecuencias que tendría lo que estás pensando? Lord Terruce es el enemigo de padre; de ese padre que ha jurado no permitir nunca que te cases y lo abandones.

— Sí, lo entiendo. Pero quiero un marido, y quiero hijos.

— ¿Y si Lord Terruce no quiere tener una esposa?

— Entonces le haré desear una.

Flammy soltó una breve carcajada.

— Eres demasiado obstinada. Compadezco a Lord Terruce por tener que vérselas contigo. Pero, ¿me prometes una cosa?

— ¿Sí?

El rostro de Flammy se puso tenso y serio.

— Si compruebas que es cruel, te replantearás todo este asunto. Sé cuánto deseas tener hijos, pero lo último que quisiera sería verte casada con un hombre que te golpeara. Preferiría ser arrojada a las calles de Londres antes de ver que te sacrificas junto a un monstruo.

Candy asintió solemnemente.

— Lo prometo.

El alba llegó demasiado pronto para Candy, quien la hizo frente con una mezcla de cansancio, lágrimas ocultas y entusiasmo por lo desconocido. Entró en el enorme vestíbulo, donde su padre aún la aguardaba despierto. Borracho, pero despierto.

Era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía ebrio. En ese momento, su rostro mostraba todos los signos de un hombre que había vivido la dura existencia de un guerrero.

Se acercó a él, que estaba sentado en la silla que había colocada sobre el estrado.

— ¡Le mataré! —afirmó mientras clavaba en ella sus ojos inyectados en sangre. El hedor de la cerveza amarga la abrumó—. Aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, derribaré sus muros y lo colgaré del árbol más alto que pueda encontrar. Le arrancaré el corazón y se lo echaré a… los lobos… o quizás a los ratones —tenía hipo y miró a su galgo favorito, que descansaba la cabeza sobre su regazo—. ¿Qué le haría más daño? ¿Un ratón o un lobo? Si un lobo…

— Necesitáis dormir un poco —dijo ella, interrumpiéndole.

— No dormiré hasta que vuelvas conmigo y pueda mantenerte a salvo —extendió la mano para acariciar su rostro, y ella pudo ver las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos—. No puedo perderte, Candy. Eres exactamente igual que tu madre —le acarició el pelo, y sus ojos se nublaron aún más—. Sería como perder a Marian de nuevo, y jamás sobreviviría a eso. Si no hubiese sido por vosotras, no habría logrado sobreponerme a su muerte.

— Lo sé —susurró ella. Jamás había dudado de que su padre amara a sus hijas, ni del hecho de que moriría por protegerlas. Desearía que él hubiese aprendido a dejarlas marchar.

Flammy entró en la sala por la pequeña puerta que se encontraba a la derecha de la mesa. Llevaba una enorme cesta en las manos, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos y brillantes por las lágrimas. Ninguno de ellos había dormido, y Candy se preguntaba si sus propios ojos tendrían también una sombra morada por debajo.

— Sé que sólo es un día de viaje, pero aún así te he preparado algo para que comas durante el camino.

Candy sonrió ante la amabilidad de Flammy mientras cogía la cesta de sus manos. Estaba bastante segura de que su hermana habría mostrado su acostumbrada diligencia y habría preparado suficiente comida para un pequeño ejército.

— Te echaré muchísimo de menos — Flammy la estrechó con fuerza mientras Candy se aferraba a ella. Su hermana y ella nunca habían estado separadas antes.

— Estaré bien, Flammy, te lo prometo. Ya lo verás, dentro de un año nos estaremos riendo de todo esto.

— Eso espero —suspiró Flammy—. Esto no será lo mismo sin ti.

Las lágrimas le escocían detrás de los párpados, pero Candy se negó a dejar que se derramaran. Debía mantener la calma por su familia. A pesar de ser la más pequeña, siempre había sido la más fuerte de todos ellos.

— Sólo piensa — dijo intentando animar a Flammy — que dentro de unas pocas semanas ya no estarás aquí para echarme de menos. Tendrás una familia propia de la que encargarte. Ahora, por favor, haz que padre se vaya a la cama.

Flammy asintió y se apartó ligeramente. Las lágrimas se deslizaban de nuevo por sus mejillas, y estaba claro que su hermana había llegado a un estado en el que ya no era capaz de hablar.

Con su propio nudo en la garganta, Candy apartó de la frente de Flammy un rebelde mechón de pelo marron.

— Que Dios te proteja en mi ausencia.

Flammy tomó su mano y lloró como si se le estuviese rompiendo el corazón. Deseando poder dar también rienda suelta a sus emociones, Candy besó la mejilla de su hermana para después, retirar su mano con delicadeza.

— Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Se volvió para despedirse de su padre, pero descubrió que, finalmente, había perdido el conocimiento. Acercándose de nuevo a su silla, acarició su barbudo rostro.

— Sé que me amas, padre. Jamás lo he dudado. Pero ya somos mujeres adultas, y debes dejar que vivamos nuestras propias vidas — susurró —. Por favor, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Nunca haría nada que te hiciese daño, y ruego que un día sepas comprender — rozó su frente con los labios; después, se dio la vuelta y abandonó el salón.

Inspirando profundamente para infundirse valor, Candy le echó un último vistazo al único hogar que había conocido, y después continuó su camino hacia la puerta y bajó los escalones para encontrarse con el séquito que la aguardaba.

Uno de los emisarios del rey avanzó para ayudarla a montar en su caballo.

Agradeciéndole su amabilidad, vio cómo su doncella, Dorothy, subía a la primera de las carretas y tomaba sitio.

El emisario regresó a su caballo, y, una vez que montó, se pusieron en camino.

Lord Terruce y sus hombres los esperaban al otro lado de las puertas. Su yelmo estaba de nuevo en su lugar, y ella encontraba muy inquietante no poder ver su rostro.

Sin embargo, pudo escuchar la suave maldición que profirió al contemplar las tres carretas que iban tras ella.

— ¿Es que pensáis llevaros el castillo entero? —preguntó él.

— Me llevo sólo lo necesario.

El caballero que estaba a la derecha de Lord Terruce dejó escapar una carcajada. Su sobreveste negra tenía un cuervo dorado, ligeramente diferente al del Duque.

— Cállate Alistear, antes de que te atraviese con mi espada —le espetó Lord Terruce.

El llamado Alistear, se quitó el yelmo y le dirigió a Candy una devastadora sonrisa. Era casi tan apuesto como Lord Terruce, pero su aspecto era completamente diferente; carecía de ese atractivo animal que su hermano parecía exudar por cada uno de sus poros. El pelo marron casi negro de Alistear, y sus ojos miel resplandecían demostrando un carácter amigable. Llevaba una pequeña y bien arreglada barba.

Dando un ligero toque con los talones a su caballo para que avanzara, se detuvo a su lado.

— Permitidme que me presente, milady —dijo de forma encantadora—. Soy Alistear de Grandchester, hermano del ogro, y vuestro más ferviente defensor durante este viaje, y me pueds llamar Stear.

— Maravilloso —dijo Lord Terruce secamente—. ¿Y serías tan amable de decir quién va a protegerla a ella de tu incesante babeo? ¿Debería pedirle a mi escudero que traiga ya los trapos viejos o debo esperar hasta que ella empiece a ahogarse?

Stear se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, y entonces le dijo en un tono tan bajo que sólo ella pudo oírlo:

— Su mordedura no es ni de cerca tan mala como su ladrido.

Ella le echó un vistazo al hombre cuyo nombre era sinónimo de muerte.

— No es eso lo que he oído.

— Sí, pero vos sólo sabéis lo que dicen aquéllos que se le han enfrentado en la batalla. Allí, es un campeón al que debe temerse tanto como a un león al ataque. Pero lejos del campo de batalla, es siempre un hombre justo con nada más que un fuerte gruñido.

— Y una espada afilada para aquéllos que me importunan —dijo Terruce con ese gruñido que Stear acababa de mencionar.

Lord Terruce se volvió hacia sus hombres y les ordenó que se pusieran en camino.

Los soldados cabalgaban al frente y en la retaguardia, mientras que Terruce guiaba la comitiva. Stear se mantuvo junto a ella, y Dorothy los seguía en las carretas.

Candy trató de evaluar al hombre con el que había jurado casarse, y empezó a temer que realmente no lograra tener éxito en su empresa. Había oído a su padre, y a otros hombres que habían visitado su hogar, decir muchas cosas sobre Terruce de Baker.

Era un hombre conocido por sus inigualables proezas en la batalla y en los torneos. Nadie había conseguido derrotarle jamás, y había salvado la vida del rey en una ocasión. Las escasas damas que conocía que le habían visto alguna vez no habían mentido acerca de su apostura. Era realmente apuesto y fiero.

No era de extrañar que las doncellas suspirasen al mencionar su nombre.

Se sentaba erguido sobre su montura, y se movía perfectamente sincronizado con su caballo. Cualquiera diría que Lord Terruce se sentía como en casa a lomos de su semental y, por lo que había oído, había pasado gran parte de su vida en las campañas.

Le resultaba sumamente extraño contemplarlo en ese momento, sabiendo que un día sería su esposo. Que compartirían el lecho juntos donde él la vería como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, y la tocaría en lugares a los que nadie más había tenido acceso. Y la besaría en cuanto llegara la noche. . . Su rostro se ruborizó. Jamás había pensado en un hombre real de aquella manera. Después de que Dorothy hubiese estado con su primer hombre, habían hablado largamente sobre lo que ocurría entre hombres y mujeres.

Sobre lo que se sentía cuando un hombre tomaba posesión de una mujer con su cuerpo.

Desde entonces, Candy se había imaginado a un hombre rubio con el humor dibujado en sus ojos y una risa fácil en los labios. Había dado rienda suelta a sus fantasías durante la noche, para que nadie pudiese contemplar el rubor que abrasaba sus mejillas en esos momentos.

Desde niña, había asumido naturalmente que su primer hombre sería el marido que su padre eligiese para ella. Y sólo en sus más salvajes fantasías había soñado con amar al hombre que tomara su virginidad. En el mejor de los casos, había deseado poder sentir cariño por él.

Ahora, la ocasión estaba al alcance de la mano, y Lord Terruce sería el que. . .

Se estremeció sólo con imaginarse al fiero guerrero tomando posesión de su cuerpo. Imaginándose su boca dándole su primer beso.

¿Sería tierno, o se comportaría como un salvaje?

Dorothy le había advertido que una mujer nunca podría descubrir, únicamente con mirar a un hombre, cómo la trataría en la intimidad de la alcoba.

— ¿Es cierto que vuestro hermano ganó sus espuelas antes de que se afeitara por primera vez? —le preguntó a Stear.

El orgullo brilló en sus ojos.

— En efecto. Era el escudero de mi padre en el ejército de rey Albert. Cuando mi padre murió en la lucha, él asió su espada para proteger las espaldas del rey. Fue nombrado caballero en el campo de batalla por el propio Albert Ardley.

— Qué afortunado para él que Albert llegase a ser rey.

— Con mi hermano de su parte, no podía perder, milady.

Le dio esperanzas que un hombre tan amable como Alistear idolatrara a su hermano de manera semejante. Según lo que había oído, había esperado que Lord Terruce fuese un monstruo con cuatro cuernos que se comía a los niños por pura diversión.

Ciertamente, un hombre tan monstruoso no toleraría que su hermano le fastidiara, y de la misma forma, dicho hermano no idolatraría a una bestia.

No, había mucho más en Terruce de lo que le habían dicho. O eso esperaba. Sería mucho más fácil poner su futuro en manos de un hombre que pudiese ser amable que en las de uno cruel.

Cabalgaron en silencio el resto de la mañana, hasta que Lord Terruce decidió parar para hacer un descanso. Alistear la ayudó a desmontar.

Ella lo siguió hasta un lugar a la sombra mientras Terruce y sus hombres se hacían cargo de los caballos.

Alistear extendió una capa para que se sentara en el suelo bajo un enorme roble.

— ¿Os gustaría compartir conmigo lo que mi hermana preparó para el viaje? —le preguntó mientras se aposentaba sobre la capa extendida.

Stear se comportó como si en realidad le hubiese ofrecido ambrosía.

— Desde luego, milady. Estoy tan harto de carne seca y queso que podría… —sonrió—. Aprecio verdaderamente vuestro ofrecimiento.

Mientras él servía el vino y ella cortaba el pan y el pastel de picadillo, Lord Terruce regresó del arroyo. Se había quitado el yelmo y la cofia, y tenía el cabello húmedo, como si se hubiese lavado el rostro en el reguero; se pasó una mano a través lustroso pelo del color del chocolate.

En su vida había visto un hombre tan apuesto.

En esos momentos, sus rasgos estaban más relajados que el día anterior, y su rostro mostraba un encanto casi juvenil. Excepto sus ojos. Éstos aún permanecían adustos, incisivos e inconmovibles.

Al contrario que Stear, cuyo cabello estaba cortado según las últimas tendencias, Lord Terruce había dejado que el suyo creciese justo hasta los hombros. El rojo de su sobreveste resaltaba el oscuro bronceado de su piel, y ella se preguntaba cuánto de la amplitud de su pecho se debía al relleno de la armadura y cuánto al propio hombre.

— Terruce —le dijo Stear—, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotros?

Él se detuvo durante un momento, mirándola fijamente, y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza para declinar la oferta.

— Dudo mucho que tu invitada apreciase mi presencia mientras come.

— No albergo ningún rencor hacia vos, milord — no podía permitirse ese lujo; no si quería tener éxito en sus planes. Sonrió —. Hay más que suficiente para todos.

— Ya lo has oído —agregó Stear—. Ven y come algo antes de que te quedes en los huesos.

Ella arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de Stear. Terruce era un hombre muy grande, de más de un metro noventa de estatura, y una constitución fornida. Le llevaría bastante tiempo llegar a consumirse; incluso alcanzar meramente el tamaño, mucho más normal, de Stear.

Lord Terruce se acercó y, por alguna razón que no acertó a comprender, el corazón de Candy empezó a latir más deprisa ante su proximidad.

Con la cofia quitada, ella pudo observar una larga e irregular cicatriz que empezaba bajo su oreja izquierda y se perdía bajo su armadura. Era como si alguien hubiese intentado alguna vez cortarle la garganta.

¿Se la habían hecho en la batalla?

La rigidez volvió a su rostro mientras examinaba el suelo al lado de Stear. Después de un momento de vacilación, se arrodilló lentamente y se sentó.

Ella captó la preocupación de Stear mientras miraba a su hermano.

— ¿Tienes calambres en la pierna otra vez?

— Mi pierna está bien —gruñó Terruce con un tono feroz que la asustó.

Stear, por otro lado, parecía no inmutarse ante el resentimiento de su hermano.

Por primera vez, Candy se encontró con la mirada de Terruce. Algo cálido y pecaminoso fluctuó en sus ojos por un instante, justo antes de que un velo cayese sobre el azul de sus iris y volviesen a recuperar su habitual frialdad.

Los labios de la joven se separaron ligeramente a la vez que una inesperada sensación la atravesaba. Nunca la presencia de un hombre la había afectado de esa manera. La mano le temblaba ostensiblemente mientras preparaba para él un pequeño almuerzo con pan, pollo asado y pastel de picadillo.

Quiso tener algo ingenioso que decirle, algo que quizás llevara una sonrisa a aquellos labios tan bien formados. Pero por alguna razón, no se le ocurría nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era contemplar el modo en que su mano, fuerte y masculina, se curvaba alrededor de la copa y después la alzaba hasta su boca.

No podía imaginar una razón que explicase por qué nunca se había prometido con una mujer. Parecía tener alrededor de veinticinco años, y, por tanto, ya hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás la adolescencia. Generalmente, los hombres de su edad estaban ansiosos por asegurar sus posesiones por medio de un matrimonio estratégico y engendrando herederos.

Sólo se le ocurría un motivo por el que él no se hubiese casado.

Tímidamente, le dedicó una sonrisa a Lord Terruce.

— Decidme, milord, ¿hay una dama en algún lugar a la que hayáis entregado vuestro corazón?

— ¿Por qué me preguntáis una cosa así? —su tono hizo que su gélida mirada pareciese un caluroso día de verano en comparación.

Obviamente, ésa no había sido una buena cuestión, pero ella lo comprendió demasiado tarde. Del por qué una pregunta tan inocente había desencadenado una respuesta tan acalorada, ella no tenía la más mínima idea.

Era algo que el lord no tenía el menor deseo de discutir, así que buscó rápidamente algo que calmara su mal humor.

— Lo dije simplemente por hablar de algo, milord. No era mi intención poneros furioso.

Pero no era furia lo que ella vio en sus ojos. Era algo más, algo ella no podía definir ni comprender.

Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos más, cada uno perdido, aparentemente, en sus propios pensamientos.

— Lady Candy es una mujer muy valiente, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Terruce? —preguntó Stear por fin.

Una oleada de pánico atravesó a Candy ante la idea de que, quizás, Stear hubiese adivinado de alguna manera su plan para llevar a Terruce al matrimonio. Si el Duque descubría que ella le estaba tendiendo una trampa, no sabría decir lo que podría pasar, sobre todo dada su reacción a la pregunta que le había hecho antes.

— ¿Valiente? —preguntó ella, dándose cuenta del inusual tono agudo de su voz.

— Sin duda —asintió Stear—. Habéis abandonado vuestro hogar con el enemigo de vuestro padre sin derramar ni una lágrima. No se me ocurre ninguna otra mujer que de las que he conocido que hubiese mostrado vuestra fortaleza.

Candy trató de no demostrar su alivio, y le llevó todo un minuto pensar algo que decir.

— Mentiría si dijese que no echo de menos mi casa. Jamás me he separado de mi familia antes, pero los hombres del rey me dijeron que podía confiar en el juramento de protegerme que había hecho Lord Terruce.

Terruce soltó un resoplido, que ella tomó como su forma de reírse.

— Sois una necia, señora, si creéis en el juramento de cualquier hombre.

Se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Tendría intención de hacerle daño?

— Simplemente trata de asustaros —dijo Stear—. Me temo que mi hermano es algo rudo. Se acostumbrará a él con el tiempo.

Bastante rudo, de hecho. Sus palabras habían estado cerca de aterrarla.

Observó a Terruce, que mantenía la mirada clavada en su rostro. Cómo deseaba poder leer sus emociones tan fácilmente como las de Stear. Era muy inquietante no saber a qué atenerse con él.

Su intuición le advertía que éste era un hombre muy peligroso. Uno acostumbrado a coger lo que quería y a mandar al diablo las consecuencias.

A pesar de eso, sabía que era mejor no permitir que sus miedos la gobernaran. Si su padre le había enseñado algo en la vida, era a ser fuerte y a hacer frente a los problemas. Enfrentarse a los miedos demostraba que, raramente, eran tan malos como uno los imaginaba.

— Tendréis que hacerlo mejor, milord —le dijo a Terruce—. Descubriréis que no me asusto fácilmente.

Terruce apartó la mirada entonces, pero ella pudo vislumbrar una llamarada de tristeza en su rostro.

— Si me disculpáis, debo ver a mis hombres —cuando se puso en pie, Candy notó que protegía su pierna derecha, y que sus andares revelaban una sutil cojera.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Stear, descubrió que su alegría también había desaparecido.

— Tendréis que perdonar a mi hermano, milady. Es un hombre que pocas veces permite que nadie se le acerque.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

Podía percibir la lucha que se desarrollaba en su interior mientras masticaba la comida para después tragarla. Le ofreció una ligera sonrisa.

— Jamás revelaría los secretos de mi hermano. Baste decir que ha tenido una vida muy dura.

Candy frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Una vida dura? Es un héroe entre aquéllos que le son leales al rey. Su leyenda se narra en al menos veinte cantares que se me vienen a la cabeza. ¿Cómo puede alguien tan venerado…?

— Terruce es un hombre, milady, no un mito. Sigue al pie de la batalla porque es lo único que sabe hacer.

En ese momento comprendió lo que él pretendía decir. Candy miró hacia el lugar en el que Terruce permanecía de pie, junto a su caballo. Conocía al tipo de hombre al que Stear se refería. Un hombre entrenado desde la cuna para la batalla. La mayoría de los nobles, como su padre y, obviamente, como Stear, eran protegidos mientras eran niños, para después ser entregados, a los seis o siete años, a amigos de la familia o señores feudales con la intención de que les entrenasen, primero como pajes de los caballeros, y después como soldados. Su vida era una mezcla de ceremoniosos privilegios equilibrados con el entrenamiento para la guerra.

Pero algunos padres esperaban mucho más de sus hijos. Y a esos hijos nunca se les mostraba nada excepto la guerra; ahora entendía por qué Lord Terruce se había retirado. Había vivido siempre en el campo de batalla, en compañía de enemigos y soldados.

— ¿No sois hijos del mismo padre? —preguntó, recordando que Stear había hablado de que su padre había caído en la batalla.

— No, milady. Mi padre era más juglar que caballero. Era digno en la batalla, pero jamás el mejor.

— ¿Y el padre de Terruce?

Stear se quedó callado. Candy observó su rostro y encontró una mirada cargada de un odio semejante que la dejó impresionada.

— Era invencible en la batalla. Me han dicho que algunos ejércitos se rendían inmediatamente sólo con ver su estandarte.

Ella había oído esas historias también. Richard de Grandchester era un hombre de renombrada crueldad.

— ¿Por qué lo odiáis?

— Dudo que me creyeseis si os lo dijera.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Terruce anunció que había llegado el momento de reanudar el viaje.

No dijeron ni una palabra más mientras empaquetaban la comida y subían a los caballos.

Candy permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos, buscando entre sus recuerdos todo lo que sabía sobre el padre de Terruce. Había muerto al menos doce veranos atrás, no mucho antes que su madre. Lo sabía únicamente por que recordaba a su padre hablando de ello con su madre durante la cena.

— _He oído que el diablo se llevó a Richard de Grandchester hace una semana —había dicho su padre. _

— _¿Richard está muerto? —había preguntado su madre. _

— _En efecto, y a manos de su propio hijo, según me han dicho. _

Candy se había sentido aterrorizada al escuchar sus palabras. No podía creer que nadie tratase de matar a su propio padre. En aquel momento, le había parecido la cosa más espantosa que hubiese oído jamás.

¿Había sido simplemente por las tierras, como habían dicho, o había algo más en aquella historia?

Aunque Lord Terruce era de hecho atemorizante y peligroso, había algo en él que no parecía concordar con las historias de brutalidad espeluznante que había escuchado.

No. Podría creer esas cosas de Neal y Charlie; había una frialdad en sus ojos que les hacía parecer crueles y despiadados. Pero la frialdad de la mirada de Lord Terruce no se parecía en nada a la de ellos. Era diferente. Como si ese frío proviniese de su interior, y se concentrase más en sí mismo que en los demás.

Por supuesto, podría estar engañándose a sí misma al ver en los ojos de Terruce sólo lo que deseaba ver. Como había hecho Flammy.

— Pero yo no soy tan estúpida —suspiró—. O, por lo menos, espero no serlo.

21


	4. Chapter 4

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>

**Capitulo 3**

Justo antes del crepúsculo, atravesaron la muralla de Grandchester. Candy siempre había sabido que Grandchester lindaba por el sur con la propiedad de su padre, aunque nunca había comprendido lo cerca que estaban en realidad.

Pero la proximidad física era lo único que tenían en común, porque jamás había visto un lugar más deprimente.

Desde luego, su capacidad de comparación era bastante limitada, puesto que sólo había visto el castillo de su padre. Aún así, dudaba que ningún otro lugar sobre la Tierra pudiera ser menos acogedor que el siniestro edificio que tenía justo delante.

Mientras contemplaba el desolado y oscuro torreón, Candy tiró de las riendas de su caballo para que se detuviese. La miseria más absoluta y desagradable la rodeaba desde todos los ángulos.

El desaseado patio no tenía ninguna flor ni ningún arbusto en sitio alguno. La maleza era lo único que parecía haber en abundancia.

Un grupo de pollos esqueléticos picoteaba el suelo yermo y cacareaba, mientras los perros remoloneaban por los aledaños del patio.

A esas tempranas horas de la tarde, tan sólo un puñado de hombres haraganeaba por allí. Y ninguno dio la bienvenida a su señor. Continuaron haciendo sus cosas: sacando agua del pozo, atendiendo a los caballos y empacando el heno, como si temiesen incluso mirar al lord. Y en verdad, ella había visto a los piojos muertos moverse más rápido que cualquiera de ellos.

Candy frunció el entrecejo, y se volvió sobre su montura para examinar la muralla interna.

— ¿Milady? —preguntó Stear—. ¿Qué estáis buscando?

— Una señal que indique que acabamos de atravesar la puerta hacia el Averno —dijo antes de poder evitarlo.

Horrorizada ante el desliz de su lengua, Candy se apretó el puño contra los labios.

Stear echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en estruendosas carcajadas.

— Conservad vuestro sentido del humor, milady —dijo cuando se serenó—. Vais a necesitarlo —Stear se apeó del caballo y entregó las riendas a su escudero—. Y no tengáis miedo alguno de ofenderme. Os aseguro que tengo la piel más dura que la de un jabalí.

— Y una enorme cabeza a juego con ella —murmuró Terruce mientras desmontaba y le daba las riendas a un joven mozo de cuadra.

— Muy cierto —admitió Stear mirando a su hermano—. Y por esa razón te gusto tanto.

Terruce se quitó el yelmo, la cofia y el acolchado de la cabeza, y se los entregó a su escudero, que salió corriendo con ellos.

— Sólo hay una cosa que me gusta de ti.

— ¿Y es?

— Tu ausencia.

Stear se lo tomó con calma y le dirigió una sonrisa a Candy.

— Ahora podréis entender por qué tengo la piel dura.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a bajar del caballo.

Ese tipo de bromas entre Neal y Charlie siempre le habían hecho sentir incómoda, pero no la molestaron cuando Stear y Terruce las hicieron. Quizás porque, al contrario que entre Neal y Charlie, no parecía haber animosidad real entre ellos. Era casi como si las batallas verbales fuesen una competición privada para ver quién conseguía decir la última palabra.

— Me temo que encontraréis Grandchester muy diferente de Warwick —dijo Terruce mientras Stear la dejaba en pie delante de él.

Le dio las gracias a Stear mientras recorría con la mirada las viejas y oscuras escaleras de piedra que llevaban hasta la gruesa puerta de madera. No había nada acogedor ni cálido en aquel hogar. Nada en absoluto.

No era de extrañar que el hombre fuese tan rudo.

— Me las apañaré, milord. Simplemente presentadme a vuestra ama de llaves y yo…

— No hay ama de llaves —la interrumpió él.

— ¿Cómo decís?

Terruce se encogió de hombros.

— No tengo más que un puñado de sirvientes. Ya os daréis cuenta de que no soy un hombre dado a perder el tiempo en frivolidades.

Si no fuese por el hecho de que ella sabía que había empleado a veinte caballeros, ganado numerosos torneos en el continente y que había sido recompensado más que generosamente por el rey Albert, se habría cuestionado su solvencia. Pero Lord Terruce era un hombre rico, con valores, supuestamente, incluso mayores que los de la corona.

Criticarle no conseguiría que el hombre al que pretendía seducir se encariñase con ella; Candy suspiró.

— Muy bien, milord. Me las apañaré —repitió.

Terruce le ordenó a Stear que buscase a alguien que se encargara de descargar las carretas.

— Os mostraré vuestros aposentos —le dijo, y entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones.

Aturdida, a Candy le llevó todo un minuto darse cuenta de que debía seguirle. ¡No podía creer que el hombre no le hubiese ofrecido su brazo! Nadie le había hecho antes un desaire semejante.

Por lo menos, tuvo la decencia de mantener la puerta abierta para ella.

Recogiendo sus faldas, entró en el vestíbulo, y entonces se detuvo de repente.

Había un olor indescriptible en la casa, algo semejante a la madera podrida, humo y otras cosas demasiado apestosas para considerarlas siquiera. La menguante luz del sol se colaba a través de las contraventanas de madera cerradas, mostrándole la abundancia de juncos podridos, la chimenea apagada y las tres desvencijadas mesas colocadas en mitad del salón. Cinco perros correteaban por allí, rebuscando entre los juncos, y la superficie de las mesas parecían no haber conocido en su vida algo semejante a la limpieza.

A pesar de que lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar que su nariz se arrugara de disgusto. Se cubrió con la mano en un intento de sofocar el hedor.

Examinando rápidamente el salón con la mirada, se fijó en la carencia de estrado y de la mesa para el lord.

— ¿Dónde está vuestra mesa, milord?

— No tengo ninguna —dijo él mientras la rodeaba para dirigirse hacia el piso superior.

¿Había sido sarcasmo lo que había detectado en su voz? No estaba segura, y él no detuvo su andadura.

Apresurándose a seguirle, ascendió por las escaleras, llenas de corrientes de aire. Por lo menos, allí arriba, el hedor disminuía, así que pudo respirar normalmente.

Él se detuvo en la cima de las escaleras y empujó una puerta para abrirla. Dio un paso atrás para permitirle la entrada, con una mano extendida hacia la puerta y la otra en el puño de su espada.

Candy tragó con dificultad mientras pasaba a su lado. Estando tan cerca de él podía escuchar su respiración, sentir la calidez de su aliento sobre la piel.

Abrumada por su presencia, seguir hacia delante fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no inhalar el crudo, agradable e indómito olor del cuero y las especias.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa manera. Sin aliento. Tan excitada.

Así de viva y sensible.

De nuevo, la imagen de un león negro atacando se le vino a la mente, porque el Duque era así de salvaje e imprevisible. Letal y desconcertante. Por un momento, se le ocurrió la idea de que él podría atraparla en un instante y hacer con ella lo que quisiera. No tendría fuerzas suficientes para detenerlo.

Pero el hecho fue que él ni siquiera se acercó a ella, y eso sólo aumentó la curiosidad de Candy. Y la atracción que sentía por él.

Buscando algo que le mantuviese alejado de sus pensamientos, se detuvo y contempló la austera habitación, que rivalizaría con la de cualquier monasterio por lo espartana que era.

Todos sus pensamientos tiernos hacia él se evaporaron.

— Esto no me sirve en absoluto —dijo ella, horrorizada ante la mera idea de tener que pasar una sola noche en aquella inhóspita habitación.

— Dijisteis que os las apañaríais.

Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

— Creí que tendríais una casa, _señoritingo_, no un calabozo —Candy se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca, pero él no mostró el más mínimo signo de furia, ni de cualquier otra cosa.

Se quedó de pie en la puerta, apartado. La luz del sol, que se estaba poniendo, tiñó de tonos rojizos sus cabellos, y se reflejó en el frío azul de sus ojos.

Tenía la espalda completamente recta, su mano izquierda descansaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada, y la miraba como si estuviese evaluando su temple.

— Me temo que Albert no me dio tiempo a hacer las preparaciones convenientes para que vuestra estancia resultara más confortable. Enviaré a Edmond para que cambie el colchón y ponga sábanas nuevas.

— Milord — empezó ella, sabiendo que debería guardar silencio sobre ese asunto, pero demasiado reacia a no decirlo —. Espero que no os lo toméis a mal, pero vuestra casa es horrible, y escasamente adecuada para que vivan las personas.

— Decidme, milady, ¿existe una manera _buena_ de tomarse esa declaración?

— No — admitió ella —. Pero no me quedaré aquí a menos que se hagan algunos cambios.

Su mirada se endureció.

— Os quedaréis aquí, sin importar lo que pase.

— Os aseguro que no.

La furia llameó en sus ojos, tan intensa que Candy dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás. Pero se negó a acobardarse completamente.

— Vos haréis lo que os digan, _señora_.

Eso la sacó de sus casillas. Conocía su condición de señora, pero con esa posición venían ciertos derechos, y ese hombre había violado rápidamente cada uno de ellos.

— No soy uno de vuestros hombres para que me deis órdenes, y tampoco soy vuestra esposa.

— Cierto, sois mi rehén.

— No, soy la pupila del rey. ¿No es eso lo que él dijo? —si no lo conociera mejor, habría jurado que vio un brillo de humor en aquellas profundidades heladas—. Y mi padre me contó que el rey había dicho que todo lo que me hicieran a mí, se lo harían a él. ¿No es eso correcto también, milord?

— Lo es.

— Entonces os pregunto: ¿esperaríais que Su Majestad Real durmiera en este cuarto?

Terruce no sabía qué lo había sorprendido más: que ella tuviese las agallas de plantarle cara o que sus argumentos demostrasen semejante juicio. En verdad, sabía que su casa no era más que una apestosa pocilga. Su vida giraba en torno a la guerra, no en torno al hogar.

Jamás había podido soportar Grandchester, y gustosamente se habría ido de allí para siempre, o dejado que la torre se desmoronara hasta los cimientos. Era únicamente su deber hacia el rey lo que le hacía permanecer allí. Grandchester era una de los puntos clave del reino. Estratégicamente situado entre el norte y el sur, se necesitaba a alguien leal al rey que lo controlara.

A pesar de eso, no podía permitir que una dama de buena cuna soportase aquellas instalaciones. Tales cosas eran la especialidad de su padre.

— Muy bien, milady. Me aseguraré de informar a mi mayordomo que debe llevar a cabo cualquier modificación que deseéis hacer.

— ¿Eso incluye a una ama de llaves?

— Si es necesario. . .

— Lo es.

Terruce asintió e hizo todo lo posible para ignorar la dulce fragancia floral de su cabello rubio. Si no le fallaba la memoria, era madreselva. Habían pasado más años de los que podía contar desde la última vez que había estado tan cerca de una dama. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: ninguna otra mujer le había hecho desear con tanta intensidad acariciar la cremosa suavidad de sus mejillas.

Había algo en Lady Candy que le llegaba hasta lo más hondo de una manera desconcertante.

De hecho, apenas podía obligarse a permanecer quieto y no inclinarse para capturar esos labios con los suyos. ¿Serían tan dulces y suaves como parecían?

Su necesidad de comprobarlo rayaba en la desesperación.

¿Qué había en esa mujer que lo atraía tanto?

Y entonces lo supo. Tenía un cuerpo tan bien formado como ninguno que hubiese visto, y un coraje que podría rivalizar con el de cualquier hombre. Y era el coraje lo que él valoraba por encima de todas las cosas.

— Lo dejo en vuestras manos — dijo quedamente, intentando no fijarse en el hecho de que su coronilla le llegaba justamente hasta la barbilla. Era una mujer alta, de la talla perfecta para su dolorido y hambriento cuerpo.

¡Por los pulgares de San Pedro! Tenía que alejarse de ella. Inmediatamente.

Señor, no podía pensar más que en el lecho que estaba tan sólo unos metros más allá. Un lecho que raramente se había usado, pero del que deseaba desesperadamente sacar partido mientras tuviese a esa mujer en su habitación.

Sí, incluso con los ojos abiertos de par en par, podía verse a sí mismo tumbándola en la cama, despojándola de sus ropas y comprobando por sus propios medios la riqueza de su piel, blanca como la leche, y el dulce sabor de su carne.

Enterrándose profundamente en la cálida humedad que había entre sus muslos.

Todo su cuerpo se incendió de necesidad.

— Os enviaré a Edmond para que habléis con él —dijo, y se volvió para salir de allí mientras aún podía.

Ella extendió una mano para agarrarle del brazo. Terruce se quedó completamente inmóvil ante su vacilante contacto. Semejante gentileza le era desconocida, y pocos, o más bien ninguno, le habían tocado deliberadamente, a menos que fuese para causarle una herida de algún tipo.

No podía ni hablar mientras le echaba un vistazo a su femenina mano, que descansaba inocentemente sobre su antebrazo. Aquellos dedos, largos, esbeltos y graciosamente ahusados, con las uñas bien arregladas. Quedarse quieto fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no tomarlos en su mano, llevárselos a la boca y probar la dulzura y la delicadeza de sus yemas.

¿Se hacía ella la más mínima idea de cómo aquella descuidada caricia le hacía arder por fuera y por dentro?

— Disculpad mi insolencia, milord. Normalmente no suelo ser tan desconsiderada.

Él alzó la mirada de su mano para contemplar aquellos exóticos ojos verde oscuro, que le recordaban a una campiña en verano.

— Vuestro padre os describió como la más gentil de las doncellas que hubiese nacido alguna vez.

Una delicada sombra de rubor coloreó sus mejillas, haciéndole desear deslizar los labios por sus pómulos y por sus largas pestañas. Saborear su aliento con la lengua.

Jamás descubriría su sabor, se recordó. Las mujeres como ésta traían la muerte con ellas, y nunca perdería el control de sí mismo. Nunca rendiría su cuerpo a las urgencias que abrasaban sus ingles.

— Mi padre exagera a menudo mis virtudes, milord.

— Pero no exageró vuestra belleza —susurró él.

¿Cómo había escapado eso a su control?

Su rubor aumentó, y la mirada de placer en su rostro casi consiguió derretirlo.

Inconscientemente, se acercó a ella, deseando inhalar más su dulce, intoxicante y femenina fragancia; deseando sentir sus brazos alrededor de él como si…

¡_Retrocede_! Rugió su mente antes de perder aún más el control.

Sin otra palabra, Terruce hizo lo que no había hecho jamás en su vida.

Se retiró del conflicto.

No miró ni una sola vez hacia atrás mientras abandonaba la habitación, descendía las escaleras y entraba en el decadente salón. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía por la lujuria reprimida que ella había despertado en él; se sacudía violentamente con la necesidad.

No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido una mujer, pero había sido primitivo, básico y rápido, como todos sus encuentros con el bello sexo. Ni una sola vez había deseado permanecer junto a una mujer, más que el tiempo estrictamente necesario para aliviar su cuerpo.

Pero Candy era diferente. No se le ocurría nada más maravilloso que pasar una noche entera haciéndole el amor, lenta y metódicamente. Acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus manos, sus labios y su lengua.

¿Por qué sentía eso por ella? No lo sabía. Acababan de conocerse y ya…

No tenía ningún sentido, de ninguna de las maneras.

Cerrando los ojos, apoyó la espalda contra el frío muro de piedra. Debía ser el hecho de que había jurado no tocarla.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Era su fruta prohibida, y aunque ella pudiera tentarle implacablemente, no haría caso. Había jurado sobre los huesos de los dedos de San Pedro y por su honor que no le pondría una mano encima, ni por furia ni por lujuria. ¡Cumpliría su voto aunque eso le volviera loco!

A solas en sus aposentos, Candy se sentó sobre la pequeña mesa que había frente a la ventana, picoteando de su comida. En verdad, le preocupaba comer cualquier cosa de allí. Dadas las repugnantes condiciones en que se encontraban las paredes, sólo podía pensar que las cocinas estarían muchísimo peor.

Edmond, un mozalbete próximo a la veintena, había cambiado la paja de su colchón y le había proporcionado sábanas nuevas. Su doncella, Dorothy, había barrido el viejo polvo de la habitación y había limpiado el hollín de la chimenea. Seguía siendo una habitación deprimente, iluminada tan sólo por un candelabro de pared que sostenía dos velas de sebo, pero al menos estaba limpia. Por esa razón le había dicho a Dorothy que instalara su camastro en esa cámara hasta que pudiesen echarle un vistazo al resto de la torre.

Mientras bebía un sorbo de su amargo vino, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

— Terruce, yo. . . —La voz de Stear se interrumpió al verla sentada junto a la ventana.

Candy frunció el entrecejo ante su intrusión y depositó la copa de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Las cejas del hombre se unieron sobre sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde está Terruce?

— No lo sé, milord. ¿Por qué lo buscáis aquí?

— Éstos son sus aposentos.

Candy notó que se había quedado con la boca abierta ante tales noticias. Con renovado interés, contempló el simple lecho y las austeras sillas de madera. ¿Por qué le habría cedido Terruce su habitación?

— Me dijo que debía permanecer aquí.

Stear pareció aún más confundido.

— Perdonadme, milady, por la intromisión.

Y después se fue. Candy observó fijamente la puerta cerrada. ¿Por qué, en nombre del cielo, habría hecho Terruce una cosa así? Si no lo conociera mejor, habría pensado que había más de una razón lujuriosa que justificaba su caridad, pero el hombre parecía totalmente indiferente en lo que a ella se refería.

No, sus acciones no tenían ningún sentido en absoluto.

Suspirando, alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y preparó una lista mental de las cosas que debería hacer al día siguiente para conseguir que ese lugar fuese un sitio adecuado para vivir.

Una hora más tarde, Dorothy se reunió de nuevo con ella y le dijo que todas sus pertenencias habían sido descargadas y que serían llevadas a sus aposentos al día siguiente. Ambas se colocaron la ropa de cama y después se metieron en el lecho con las velas aún ardiendo, por si acaso algo más preocupante que las chinches aguardaba para atacar en la oscuridad.

Candy se pasó la noche inquieta y revolviéndose. Su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a un colchón tan duro y poco fragante, y como no había pasado jamás una noche fuera de su propia habitación, no podía habituarse a los nuevos sonidos y olores de la torre.

Y por si eso no fuese lo suficientemente penoso, cada vez que lograba dormirse era atrapada por sueños sobre un oscuro, apuesto y enigmático hombre. Un hombre atemorizante a la vez que seductor.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como Terruce, y no sabía cómo tratarle. Un aura de fuerza y peligro parecía adherirse a su cuerpo, advirtiéndole que, si él quería, podría ser verdaderamente aterrador.

Si él quería…

Había sido muy amable hasta ese momento, pero demasiada gente parecía temerle, incluyendo a su padre, para que ese único hecho la hiciese quedarse tranquila.

Sus pensamientos volvieron hacia Neal y Flammy. Neal parecía tratar a Flammy respetuosamente, pero Candy lo había pillado golpeando a su caballo con una espuela rota. Y cuando su escudero había dejado caer su espada accidentalmente, había visto a Neal atizarle al muchacho un buen golpe con el revés de su mano.

Si su padre respetaba a un hombre así, y le llamaba su hijo y su aliado, entonces ¿cómo sería el hombre al que llamaba su enemigo?

¿Era el Duque de Grandchester el ogro que aseguraban las leyendas?

¿Cómo podría saberlo alguna vez?

Cuando llegó la mañana, Candy le dio la bienvenida, y también al alivio que le proporcionó librarse de esos obsesivos pensamientos. Con la ayuda de Dorothy, se puso una túnica azul claro con un velo blanco, y bajó rápidamente a desayunar.

Hizo una pausa en la puerta mientras inspeccionaba el salón vacío. ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

No podía haberse perdido la comida, ¿o sí?

Confundida, salió por la puerta delantera de la torre. Los hombres de Terruce estaban aún entrenando en la liza. Y por su apariencia, llevaban haciéndolo desde hacía algún tiempo.

En la parte exterior del campo, Stear estaba sentado sobre el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra un manzano para tomar un descanso mientras animaba a los dos caballeros que estaban luchando con las espadas.

No vio a Terruce por ningún sitio. Recogiéndose las faldas, descendió los escalones y se encaminó a través del patio hacia el lugar donde los hombres estaban entrenando.

Mientras rodeaba el torreón, descubrió al instante dónde se encontraba Terruce. Era el más alto de los hombres, y parecía estar entrenándose mucho más seriamente que los otros. La luz de los comienzos de la mañana arrancaba destellos de su cota negra y de su escudo, del mismo color.

Le rodeaba un grupo de cuatro hombres, y estaba haciendo un espléndido trabajo defendiéndose de todos cuando éstos le atacaban casi simultáneamente. Jamás había sido testigo de semejantes agilidad o velocidad. No era de extrañar que la gente cantara sus alabanzas, pensaba mientras le veía desviar su espada de uno de los atacantes para atajar el golpe del hombre que estaba detrás de él.

Por Dios, no sabía que un hombre tan grande pudiese moverse con semejante gracia y facilidad. Dudaba mucho que incluso Marte o Ares pudiesen luchar mejor.

Absolutamente sobrecogida, observó cómo desviaba cada estocada con asombrosa precisión mientras giraba en una macabra danza para encontrarse con el siguiente asalto, y conseguía hacer retroceder al atacante sobre sus talones.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que ese hombre podría derrotar fácilmente a su padre en la batalla. A pesar de la increíble fuerza de su progenitor, le había visto entrenar las veces suficientes como para saber que no era rival para la habilidad de Lord Terruce.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentir náuseas.

— ¡Buenos días, hermosa Candy! —dijo Stear saludándola.

Al escuchar su nombre, Terruce se volvió en su dirección y dejó su lucha. Tan pronto como se detuvo, uno de sus hombres lo golpeó en la cabeza desde uno de los lados.

Terruce maldijo audiblemente mientras giraba hacia el hombre y levantaba su espada.

Candy, que se había apresurado a ir hacia él en cuanto lo golpearon, vaciló al oír el fiero grito de batalla. Jamás había escuchado semejante rabia. No podía imaginar lo que sería tener que enfrentarse a la embestida de la espada de Terruce.

El hombre que había golpeado al señor dejó caer su espada, se arrodilló muerto de miedo, y alzó el escudo sobre su cabeza a la espera del golpe que recibiría. Los otros tres caballeros se retiraron rápidamente del ejercicio.

La espada de Terruce formó un arco hacia el hombre que permanecía agachado, y, justo cuando ella estaba segura que le cortaría la cabeza, detuvo la hoja a un centímetro escaso del escudo levantado del hombre.

Todo pareció congelarse durante el instante en que la espada se mantuvo allí. Tan cerca, pero sin tocarlo realmente.

Terruce permaneció tan quieto como una estatua. Candy no tenía ni idea de cómo había logrado mantener la increíble estocada bajo control antes de cortarle al pobre caballero primero el escudo, y después el brazo.

Después de una dilatada pausa, Terruce clavó su espada en el suelo frente al agazapado caballero.

Candy se acercó a ellos lentamente, asombrada ante el hecho de que Terruce ni siquiera jadeaba a causa del ejercicio.

— En pie, Geoffrey —dijo él con voz tranquila—. Comprendo que eres nuevo en mi compañía, pero deberías saber que yo jamás te golpearía porque me dieses una buena estocada cuando estaba distraído. Me giré hacia ti únicamente porque pensé que me atacarías de nuevo.

El caballero bajó su escudo y se quitó el yelmo. Se pasó un brazo por la frente, cubierta de sudor.

— Perdonadme, milord. Mi último instructor no era tan comprensivo.

Terruce extendió el brazo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

— Id y tomaos el desayuno.

Geoffrey hizo rápidamente lo que él le había ordenado.

Candy frunció el entrecejo cuando Stear se detuvo a su lado. Lord Terruce no parecía estar herido, a pesar de que la fuerza del golpe había sido considerable.

— ¿Os encontráis bien, milord? —le preguntó.

— Me temo que lo peor será el zumbido en los oídos —dijo Terruce mientras se sacaba el yelmo de la cabeza.

Candy dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando vio el reguero de sangre que descendía desde su sien.

— No, milord, me temo que lo peor es el corte que tenéis sobre la ceja.

Enemigo de su padre o no, no pensaba permanecer frente a una herida abierta y no hacer nada. Se volvió hacia Stear.

— Mi doncella está arriba, en mis aposentos. Por favor, decidle que vaya en busca de mi costurero y de una copa de vino.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, Stear se dispuso a obedecer.

Candy tomó la mano de Lord Terruce para conducirle hasta un lugar a la sombra, pero cuando ella comenzó a caminar, él no se movió.

Desconcertada, se giró para mirarlo.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba con recelo.

— ¿Por qué me tocáis? —preguntó.

Candy miró hacia abajo y observó con sorpresa que sus manos estaban unidas. Le soltó inmediatamente.

— No quise ofenderos, milord. Lo único que pensaba era que podría atender mejor vuestra herida si estuvieseis sentado.

— Mi escudero puede atender mi herida.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

— Milord, si la cicatriz de vuestro cuello es una evidencia de la habilidad del muchacho, entonces os ruego que me permitáis coser vuestra frente. Me estremezco sólo de pensar la cicatriz que él os dejaría ahí.

Como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, el escudero apareció desde uno de los lados de la torre. Tenía un taburete en su mano derecha, un cuenco en la izquierda y una toalla de lino colgada sobre el hombro.

— Lord Stear me dijo que os trajese esto, milord —le dijo a Terruce—. También he traído paños y agua.

Lord Terruce se quedó quieto un momento, como si estuviese discutiendo consigo mismo, y al final dijo:

— ¿Dónde queréis que sitúe el taburete, milady?

Por alguna razón, Candy se sintió como si le hubiese vencido en una escaramuza.

— Allí, por favor —dijo ella, señalando el lugar en el que Stear había estado descansando antes.

El muchacho corrió para obedecerla.

Ella encabezó la comitiva, con Terruce a no más de un paso por detrás. Mientras caminaba, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, como una gentil caricia. Percibió que él deseaba mucho tocarla, aunque la mera idea le resultaba ridícula, especialmente dado el tono de su voz al preguntarle por qué le estaba tocando, para empezar.

El escudero colocó el taburete donde ella le había indicado, y después escapó a la carrera para retirar la espada y el yelmo de su amo del campo de entrenamiento.

Terruce se aposentó sobre el taburete mientras Candy sumergía una esquina del paño en el agua.

No fue hasta que él se libró de los guantes de malla y los balanceó sobre sus muslos cuando Dorothy llegó con el costurero y el vino.

— Gracias, Dorothy —dijo ella, quitándoselos de las manos y colocándolos sobre el suelo junto al cuenco del agua.

Para su consternación, Dorothy, que permanecía de pie detrás de Terruce, observó la parte de atrás de la cabeza del caballero y después encontró la mirada de su señora y se dio unas palmadas en el pecho, dando a entender que su corazón latía tan rápido como el de Candy. Por si aquello no fuese lo suficientemente malo, Dorothy convirtió su mano en un puño y se mordió el dedo índice mientras su lujuriosa y hambrienta mirada recorría el cuerpo del hombre de cabo a rabo.

El rubor inundó las mejillas de Candy ante los expresivos gestos de su doncella.

En ese momento, Terruce alzó la cabeza para observar a Candy, y viendo hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada, se volvió y pilló a Dorothy todavía mordiéndose el dedo.

La sonrisa de Dorothy desapareció inmediatamente, y sacándose el dedo de la boca, lo agitó y dijo:

— ¡Malditas pulgas! Algunas me picaron anoche.

Lord Terruce parecía mucho menos que convencido cuando se volvió hacia Candy.

Dorothy intercambió una mirada con ella y alzó las cejas varias veces.

— ¿Milady tiene todo lo que desea? —preguntó Dorothy en un tono que significaba «_estaré encantada de dejarles a solas»_.

— Sí, Dorothy, gracias.

— Si milady me necesita para _cualquier_ otra cosa —Candy se encogió ante la forma en que Dorothy acentuó la palabra—, por favor, no dudéis en llamarme.

— No lo haré, Dorothy. —Candy le dirigió una elocuente mirada—. Gracias.

Dorothy hizo otro gesto con el que simulaba besar la cara de Lord Terruce, y después se encaminó rápidamente hacia la torre.

Avergonzada hasta el fondo de su alma, Candy abrió el costurero.

— Decidme, milady, ¿vuestra doncella está poseída por algún demonio que le obliga a realizar esos extraños movimientos?

Sonriendo, Candy enhebró una aguja, se colocó a su lado y recogió la toalla mojada.

— Si ese demonio tiene un nombre, milord, me temo que deberemos llamarle Malicia.

Limpió la herida de Lord Terruce. Su frente estaba caliente al tacto y, al contrario que su padre, Lord Terruce no se quejó cuando el paño raspó su piel. Se limitaba a observarla fijamente, con una intensidad que le chamuscaba la piel.

— La mayoría de las damas habría golpeado a sus sirvientas ante semejante insolencia.

— Bueno, no puedo ser tan hipócrita como para castigarla por un pecado que también he estado cerca de cometer yo.

La mirada de él se suavizó.

— Sí, tengo la impresión de que podríais ser una buena maestra en esos asuntos.

— Comparativamente hablando, ella no es más que un aprendiz y yo soy el maestro artesano.

Cuando introdujo los dedos entre los negros mechones para mantenerlos lejos de la herida, se quedó aturdida por su suavidad. Su cabello era tan fino como la seda, y se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Jamás había sentido nada como aquello, ni como el calor que su presencia provocaba dentro de ella. Sentía su propio cuerpo vibrante y cálido, poseído por un terrible palpitar.

— Oléis a manzana y a canela —dijo él con voz ronca.

Candy hizo una pausa, sosteniendo el paño contra su ceja.

— Es el perfume que usa mi hermana —dijo ella suavemente—. Siempre le he dicho que atraería más a las moscas y a las abejas que a los hombres.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo lleváis?

— La echo de menos, y llevarlo me reconforta.

Él apartó la mirada.

Humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua, Candy introdujo la aguja y el hilo en la copa de vino.

Terruce estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas. Candy trataba de no fijarse en el modo en que la rodeaba mientras se situaba entre sus muslos para coser la herida. Ni el modo en que sus pechos se pusieron extrañamente tensos y repentinamente pesados al estar a la altura de sus ojos.

Y cuando él aventuró una mirada hacia ellos, Candy sintió un peculiar y poderoso dolor entre las piernas.

Tragó con dificultad para desechar las rarezas de su cuerpo mientras se disponía a coser la ceja.

— Me temo que esto os dolerá un poco.

— Os aseguro, milady, que ya me han cosido las suficientes veces como para no notarlo.

Él lo demostró ciertamente mientras ella terminaba la primera puntada. Permaneció tan quieto como una estatua. Su padre habría maldecido y se habría apartado, como todos los hombres a los que había cosido. Pero Lord Terruce se limitó a permanecer sentado, con la mirada fija en el suelo a sus pies mientras le daba tres diminutas puntadas para cerrar la herida.

Apartándose un poco, cogió las tijeras del costurero.

— Tenéis unas manos muy delicadas —dijo él con una voz profunda que sonó extraña a los oídos de ella.

— Gracias, milord. No está en mi naturaleza hacer daño a las personas.

Cortó el hilo, y se agachó a por la bolsa de hierbas que guardaba en el cesto. Mientras preparaba una cataplasma que disminuyese la hinchazón, sentía la mirada de él observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

¿Qué había en esa gélida mirada que le hacía estremecerse y la acaloraba al mismo tiempo?

De nuevo, se preguntó cómo sería besarle. Flammy le había dicho que besar era la mejor parte del abrazo de un hombre, y algo en su interior le decía que los besos de Terruce serían, de hecho, maravillosos.

— ¿Qué os trajo al campo de entrenamiento esta mañana, milady? —preguntó él.

Candy mezcló las hierbas con el vino.

— Me preguntaba por qué no había nadie en el salón para desayunar.

— No es mi costumbre hacerlo hasta media mañana —apartó la mirada y ella respiró hondo, tratando de aliviar el ardor que le producían sus ojos—. Le diré a Mark que informe al cocinero de que tiene que levantarse más temprano para preparar algo de comer para vos.

— ¿Mark? —preguntó ella mientras extendía la cataplasma sobre su ceja. Su piel era muy diferente de la suya. Era suave, pero no delicada. Era, simple y llanamente, masculina. Y cálida. Terriblemente cálida, y muy perturbadora para la tranquilidad de una doncella virtuosa.

— Mi escudero.

— Ah —dijo ella mientras terminaba sus menesteres. Cuando se inclinó para alcanzar la toalla, su cadera rozó inadvertidamente la parte interior del muslo del hombre.

Terruce resopló abruptamente, y se puso de pie tan rápido que ella dio un grito involuntario.

Antes de que pudiera disculparse, él se había alejado tanto que ya no la oiría.

Terruce realizó largas y profundas inspiraciones mientras luchaba contra la lujuria que invadía todo su cuerpo. Le dolían los muslos como si alguien hubiese colocado un hierro al rojo vivo sobre ellos. Y tenía las ingles tan duras y calientes como si el mismo infierno se hubiese instalado sobre su regazo.

Si se hubiese quedado durante un momento más a su lado, los habría deshonrado a ambos.

Sin otro pensamiento que poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos, se encaminó hacia el establo, que, desgraciadamente, estaba ocupado por Stear.

— Creí que estarías en la torre —le espetó Terruce a su hermano, que permanecía de pie frente al improvisado camastro que había fabricado la noche anterior.

— Me enteré por Mark de que habías trasladado tus pertenencias aquí, y vine a asegurarme de que era cierto.

Terruce intentó ignorarlo mientras se quitaba la sobreveste.

— ¿Dónde está mi escudero?

— Comiendo, la última vez que lo vi. Espera, deja que te ayude.

Terruce le dio la espalda a Stear para que su hermano pudiera desabrochar y desatar su armadura.

— ¿Por qué cediste a la dama tus habitaciones?

Terruce tensó la mandíbula.

— No es asunto tuyo.

— Lo sé, pero es que nunca te he visto actuar de forma tan extraña.

Cerrando los ojos, Terruce deseó que Stear se largase de una vez. Pero le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que Stear no se iría hasta haber conseguido las respuestas que buscaba. Era el más molesto de los hábitos de un hombre que, de por sí, tenía un montón de hábitos molestos.

— Le cedí mi habitación porque era el cuarto más limpio de la torre, y trasladé mis cosas aquí porque si permanezco lejos de ella no podré hacerle daño.

Percibió que Stear apretaba la cota de malla con fuerza entre sus dedos.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no eres tu padre?

Terruce se libró de su sujeción, y después se sacó la pesada cota por la cabeza.

— No me conoces tan bien como piensas, hermano.

Stear le dedicó una mirada cargada de ira.

— Nunca te he visto golpear a alguien cuando estás furioso. ¿Por qué…?

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu brazo? —preguntó Terruce, interrumpiéndole.

El enojo se esfumó de su semblante a la vez que su rostro empalidecía considerablemente.

— Éramos unos chiquillos, Terruce, y fue un accidente.

— Eso no tiene importancia —dijo él, tratando de desterrar de su mente la imagen de su hermano tumbado en el suelo, herido por su propia mano—. Casi te mato aquel día.

— Jamás has levantado una mano contra mí desde entonces.

— Porque nunca me has puesto furioso.

Stear resopló.

— Bien, ciertamente no ha sido por falta de esfuerzo de mi parte.

— Yo no lo encuentro divertido.

— Mira —dijo Stear triunfalmente—. Ahora estás enfadado conmigo, pero aun así no has intentado hacerme daño.

— Eso no es lo mismo —insistió él—. No puedo… no —se corrigió Terruce—, no correré semejante riesgo con la seguridad de ella. No cuando he jurado impedir que nada le haga daño alguno.

Stear suspiró.

— Vaya. Esperaba que su presencia hiciera que te dieses cuenta de que puedes estar con una mujer y no hacerle daño.

Terruce deseó poder creer eso. Pero se conocía muy bien. Le poseía la misma furia que a su padre, y no era capaz de detenerla.

¿En cuántas ocasiones, durante la batalla, había matado sin tan siquiera darse cuenta? Una vez que la furia se apoderaba de él se volvía un mero títere. No sentía nada, no veía nada, no sabía nada hasta que no acababa.

Y entonces era demasiado tarde para el pobre alma que se hubiese cruzado en su camino.

Habiendo presenciado la muerte de su propia madre bajo esa clase de furia, no podía arriesgar a sabiendas la vida de la mujer o la de sus herederos.

No, la maldición de su sangre se acabaría con él. Se aseguraría de ello.

Con una mirada de hastío en el rostro, Stear se apartó del poste de madera y salió del establo.

Terruce terminó de quitarse la armadura y se puso una túnica negra y unas calzas.

Cuando abandonó el establo, vio que Candy volvía a la torre con Mark a su lado. Ambos se reían de algo. El melodioso sonido de su risa invadió sus oídos.

Qué no daría él por ser libre para bromear con ella, y por ver que sus ojos se iluminaban con la diversión.

Con la cabeza erguida, su dorado pelo rubio y el velo flotando tras ella, era una criatura seductora y llena de gracia.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, deseó que Stear tuviese razón

¿Cómo sería llevar la vida de un hombre normal? ¿Sentarse frente al hogar mientras su dama se encargaba de sus quehaceres y atendía a sus hijos?

¿Que le mirase con una sonrisa dedicada únicamente a él?

Vendería lo que le quedase de alma por algo así.

Pero aquello era un sueño que había tenido que dejar atrás hacía mucho tiempo. Y en ese momento, la presencia de Candy en su hogar lo había traído de nuevo a la superficie con tanta fuerza que maldijo el decreto de Albert.

_Por mi honor, yo, Terruce de Baker, Duque de Grandchester, juro que jamás dejaré a Lady Candy en manos de la violencia o la lujuria. Ella dejará mi compañía de la misma manera en que vino, o yo deberé atenerme a la justicia del rey, cualquiera que sea. _

Aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciese, cumpliría ese juramento, y que su cuerpo y sus necesidades se fuesen al infierno.

24


	5. Chapter 5

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>

Este capítulo es corto, espero les guste.

**Capitulo 4**

Candy se acababa de sentar a desayunar con Dorothy cuando, de repente, la puerta del torreón se abrió de par en par. Le dedicó un ceño fruncido a su doncella mientras un montón de gente se adentraba en la habitación en un frenesí de actividad.

Un hombre alto y enjuto, de alrededor de treinta años, lideraba la comitiva, y llevaba un librito negro apretado contra su costado derecho. Su pelo negro era fino y corto, y parte del flequillo caía continuamente sobre sus ojos, a pesar de las veces que él lo retiraba hacia atrás. Llevaba una túnica de color naranja brillante, y su lengua impartía órdenes a una asombrosa velocidad.

— Tú, allí — le dijo a una de las quince mujeres —. Elige a otras tres y empezad inmediatamente a limpiar el piso superior. Quiero a cuatro mujeres fregando la cocina, y el resto de vosotras podéis empezar aquí. Maestro carpintero — se volvió hacia el anciano barbudo que estaba a su derecha—. Como podéis ver, este salón debe ser completamente restaurado —extendió el brazo izquierdo señalando los lúgubres y descoloridos muros—. Hay que apuntalarlos, pintarlos y… bueno, cualquier cosa que se os ocurra. Quiero que esto tenga un ambiente luminoso y fresco. Hogareño. Sí, eso es —dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha—, vamos a esforzarnos por conseguir un ambiente hogareño.

— ¿Milady? — preguntó Dorothy —. ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

— No lo sé — dijo Candy —. Pero supongo que el hombre de la túnica naranja debe ser el mayordomo de Lord Terruce.

O algún lunático que había aparecido de repente en el salón del lord para empezar a cambiar las cosas. No, tenía que ser el mayordomo. Como si él estuviese escuchando sus pensamientos, el hombre se acercó a ella.

— Buen día, milady —dijo él con la cara iluminada y alegre—. Soy Michael, el mayordomo de Lord Terruce —se colocó el libro delante, lo abrió por la página que tenía marcada con una pluma de ganso y lo colocó sobre la mesa junto a ella. Cogió una redoma de tinta del pequeño bolso que tenía atado al cinto y le quitó la tapa. Hundiendo la pluma en la tinta, alzó la vista para dirigirse a ella—. Se me ha dicho que pregunte por vuestras necesidades particulares.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, se produjo otra conmoción en la puerta.

— Abrid paso — gritó alguien.

La muchedumbre se apartó como si del Mar Rojo se tratase mientras un grupo de cuatro hombres atravesaba la puerta cargando un enorme cabecero. Los hombres se detuvieron en cuanto estuvieron en el salón, y apoyaron la pieza de caoba, intrincadamente tallada, sobre el muro del fondo.

— ¿Puede alguien decirnos dónde tenemos que dejar esto? —preguntó un joven, jadeante.

— Bueno, ciertamente no en el salón —murmuró Michael en voz baja. Atravesó la habitación e hizo un gesto señalando las escaleras con el cañón de la pluma—. Escaleras arriba, a la derecha, en la habitación de la dama.

Michael se volvió hacia uno de los sirvientes de Lord Terruce y le dio instrucciones para que les mostrara el camino.

Estupefacta, Candy contempló a los hombres mientras acarreaban con esfuerzo su nuevo cabecero por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — le preguntó a Michael cuando regresó a su lado.

Él se estiró la manga meticulosamente y, entonces, la miró a los ojos.

— Lord Terruce me despertó una hora antes del alba y me ordenó que comenzase con los preparativos para vuestra estancia. Dijo que el torreón debía tener el mismo aspecto que si el rey en persona estuviese con nosotros.

Michael recorrió con el dedo la lista de artículos que había escrito en su libro.

— Se me ha dicho que encuentre un ama de llaves, un cocinero mejor y otro fabricante de cerveza. Hay que solicitar arbustos y flores, y otro jardinero. Más ganado y gallinas —dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras buscaba en la lista—. Me han pedido que consiga muchas gallinas.

— ¿Gallinas? —preguntó ella, también confundida.

— Sí, coloradas, dijo Su Señoría. Sólo gallinas coloradas para la señora.

Candy se rió al pensarlo.

Michael observó de nuevo sus notas.

— El ama de llaves se llama Beatriz, y dijo que podría estar aquí esta tarde. Es viuda y parecía muy agradable. Si tenéis algún problema con ella, decídmelo y me encargaré de solucionarlo inmediatamente. Ahora, ¿qué otras cosas os hacen falta? —de nuevo, volvió a colocar la pluma en posición para anotar sus órdenes.

Candy se sentó, completamente perpleja. Cuando le había hablado a Lord Terruce la noche anterior, había asumido que sería ella quien se encargase de poner las cosas en orden. Lo más que había esperado era el ama de llaves, y quizás una o dos chicas de la aldea para que la ayudasen con la limpieza. Nunca habría previsto un ejército de ayudantes que se encargaran de todo, y mucho menos los demás artículos que Lord Terruce había solicitado.

— Soy incapaz de pensar en nada más —dijo ella. Miró a su doncella, cuyo rostro reflejaba su propio asombro—. ¿Dorothy?

— Nada, milady. Parece ser que Su Señoría ya ha pensado en todo.

Satisfecho, Michael colocó de nuevo la redoma de tinta en el bolso y cerró su libro.

— Muy bien, entonces. Vos y vuestra sirvienta podéis permanecer tranquilas sabiendo que yo me encargo de todo. Si se os ocurre algo más que pudieseis necesitar, por favor, no dudéis en decírmelo.

— Gracias — dijo ella, abrumada por la generosidad de Terry, le gusto decirle así.

Michael ya había empezado a alejarse de la mesa cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

— Esperad, ¿Michael?

De un salto, literalmente, él se encontró de nuevo a su lado.

Pensando en lo peculiar que era ese hombre, Candy hizo un gesto con la mano señalando el lugar en que debería encontrarse la mesa del señor.

— ¿Por casualidad no ha solicitado Su Señoría una mesa y un estrado?

Candy habría jurado que la cara del mayordomo había perdido su color.

— No, milady, no lo hizo.

— Entonces, puede que debáis agregar eso a vuestra lista.

Él vaciló.

— No creo que eso fuese muy inteligente, milady.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Terry está poco acostumbrado a la suntuosidad de la aristocracia — oyó decir a Stear.

Candy miró sobre su hombro para observarle de pie tras ella, con las manos a la espalda.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

— Eso no es algo suntuoso, Stear — dijo ella —. Es lo que se espera.

— En otros salones, quizás, pero no aquí — Stear escrutó la actividad reinante —. Como siempre, Michael, estoy impresionado por tu minuciosidad.

— Es un placer complaceros, milord.

Stear soltó una carcajada.

— Y lo haces. A Terry en cambio. . .

— Esto es lo que él ordenó — replicó Michael, a la defensiva.

— Sí, pero estoy impaciente por ver la cara que pone cuando descubra esta refriega.

Michael asintió como si entendiese lo que Stear había querido decir.

Candy, por el contrario, estaba bastante perdida.

— Bien entonces —dijo Michael —, si no hay nada más, volveré al trabajo. Tengo que supervisar —Michael miró a Stear —, y volver a supervisar.

Stear dio su permiso y entonces retiró los brazos de su espalda para mostrar a Candy la hogaza de pan recién hecho que tenía en las manos.

— Lo cogí de la carreta del panadero. Lo trajo del pueblo, y pensé que os gustaría más que el que tenéis.

Ella se lo agradeció mientras él lo colocaba en el plato de madera y cortaba una rebanada.

— Huele deliciosamente — dijo ella, cogiendo un pedacito y metiéndoselo en la boca.

Y cubierto de miel y mantequilla sabía aún mejor.

Tragando el pan, miró a Stear mientras él echaba un vistazo al salón.

— ¿Por qué creéis que a vuestro hermano no le agradará? — le preguntó.

— A él le gustaría más que este sitio se derrumbara sobre su cimientos que tener que verlo de nuevo —pareció volver en sí mismo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho—. ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

— Sí, lo hicisteis.

Stear meneó la cabeza, extrañado.

— Entonces, puede que Terry tenga razón; debería morderme la lengua.

— Pues a mí me gustaría que no lo hicierais — replicó ella —. Porque me gustaría mucho saber qué tenéis que decir.

— Y entonces desearía habérmela tragado. Si Terry me pillase aireando sus pensamientos, buenos o no, me la cortaría en un santiamén.

Ella podía entender bien su deseo de no provocar el enfado de su hermano. Por lo que había visto, Terry podía hacerle mucho daño a alguien cuando le poseía la furia.

— Ahora, milady —dijo Stear con una pequeña reverencia—, si me disculpáis, debería quitarme esta armadura, porque me está molestando en lugares que no debería mencionar en compañía femenina.

Sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso, contempló a Stear seguir su camino entre las sirvientas que fregaban y los obreros.

— Éste es un lugar extraño, milady — dijo Dorothy cuando se quedaron de nuevo a solas.

—Y que lo digas — Candy compartió el pan con su doncella —. ¿Por qué crees que Lord Terry se niega a tener una mesa propia?

— No tengo la menor idea. Quizás por la misma razón que vos compartís el pan con vuestra doncella.

Candy sonrió dulcemente.

— Eres más un familiar que una sirvienta, ya lo sabes.

— Sí, pero ¿no creéis que a Lord Stear le pareció muy extraño encontraros aquí sentada conmigo?

Ella asintió.

— Sin duda, mi costumbre le resultó tan extraña como a mí me parece la de Lord Terrece. Pero dudo mucho que Lord Terrece considere a sus sirvientes como su familia. Por lo que he visto, permanece solo la mayoría del tiempo.

No, había mucho más en Su Señoría. Cosas que ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar.

— Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, milady —dijo Dorothy, captando su atención—, Lord Terrece os ha proporcionado la oportunidad perfecta para ir en su búsqueda.

— Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo — dijo Candy empujando su plato a un lado —. Después de todo, lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerle sus esfuerzos.

— Un beso sería una bonita manera de agradecérselos.

— Dorothy — la reprendió ella —, yo nunca podría ser tan… tan… atrevida.

Dorothy se rió con tantas ganas que se atragantó con el pan.

Candy le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— No le encuentro la gracia.

— Supongo que no, milady, pero vuestro comentario la tenía, ciertamente — dijo ella, tosiendo para aclararse la garganta —. No creo haber conocido la época en que _no_ fuerais atrevida.

Candy se mordió el labio juguetonamente.

— Lo sé. Es terrible que digan cosas así de mí.

— Terrible o no, si milady desea atrapar al cuervo, debe poner la trampa; y nadie puso jamás una trampa eficaz siendo melindroso con el señuelo —Dorothy se puso de pie y tiró a Candy de la túnica para bajar el escote.

— ¡Dorothy! —rogó Candy encarecidamente mientras trataba de colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar.

— Oh, es sólo un poco — dijo ella, estirando el velo de Candy y dejando un mechón del rizado pelo libre de la cubierta de lino, a la derecha de su rostro.

Dorothy inclinó la cabeza para estudiar el rostro de Candy, y entonces entrecerró los ojos.

— No — dijo sacudiendo la cabeza —. Demasiado monjil para nuestras intenciones.

Extendiendo los brazos, Dorothy desprendió el velo de la cabeza, colocó las horquillas en su boca y ahuecó y alisó el cabello de Candy con las manos.

Una vez más, Dorothy examinó durante algunos segundos antes de asentir y quitarse las horquillas de la boca.

— Ahora sí. Hermosa como un ángel. Pero recordad, no son pensamientos angelicales los que debéis tener.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

Dorothy pellizcó las mejillas de su señora para darles algo de color.

— Humedeceos los labios y listo.

Candy hizo lo que le había dicho.

— Deséame suerte.

— Suerte, milady, y mucha fortuna.

Con una inspiración profunda para infundirse valor, Candy fue en busca de Lord Terrece para agradecerle sus atenciones como se debía.

8


	6. Chapter 6

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>

Hola amigas este capítulo es corto y tiene escenas un poco subidas de tonos, si no te gusta ese tipo de lectura no lo lean

**Capitulo 5**

En lo más negro de la noche, Terry subió los tortuosos escalones que conducían a sus aposentos. Más cansado de lo que se había sentido jamás, sentía el familiar dolor en su rodilla, el dolor producido por una herida rápidamente olvidada.

Todo lo que quería era tranquilidad, soledad, un lugar donde nadie lo molestase. Un lugar donde pudiese olvidarse del mundo y donde el mundo se olvidase de él.

Le dio un empujón a la puerta.

Terry no dio más que un paso hacia el interior del cuarto, y entonces se quedó paralizado.

Candy estaba sentada en una enorme tina bruñida. Se había recogido su largo pelo dorado en la parte superior de la cabeza, y varios mechones se rizaban sobre sus cremosos hombros.

La luz de una docena de velas fabricadas con cera de abeja resplandecía sobre su piel desnuda, blanca como la leche. Y a Terry se le hizo la boca agua por el deseo de saborearla.

Sin percatarse de su presencia, ella alzó un delicado brazo y restregó un lienzo con la pastilla de jabón. Podía escucharla tararear una suave y alegre tonada mientras pasaba el paño lentamente sobre su brazo, dejando un rastro de espuma.

Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente a la situación; la contempló mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y acariciaba la carne del cuello con sus largos y esbeltos dedos. Terry se mordió los labios mientras se imaginaba cómo sabría esa piel si la tomase entre sus dientes y jugueteara sobre ella con su lengua.

Terry empezó a jadear; no podía apartar la mirada de ella mientras Candy empezaba a enjabonarse los pechos con suaves caricias, masajeándose. Extendió los dedos sobre los tiernos montículos, jugueteando con los endurecidos pezones, cubriéndolos con más espuma y haciendo que sus ingles se pusieran más calientes y más duras de lo que jamás habían estado.

Terry no pudo soportarlo. Inconscientemente, se acercó a ella.

La punta de su espada rozó contra el marco de la puerta, alertándola de su presencia.

Alzando la mirada, Candy se quedó con la boca abierta mientras saltaba para cubrirse con las manos, derramando el agua sobre el borde de la tina y salpicando todo el suelo alrededor.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, clavándose los unos en los otros, y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven mientras abría los brazos audazmente para dejar a la vista sus pechos desnudos, regalándole la vista con la maravillosa imagen de sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su cuerpo desnudo.

Entonces, para el absoluto asombro de Terry, ella salió del agua como una tentadora ninfa, completamente despreocupada por su desnudez.

Él fue incapaz de moverse mientras se daba un festín con la visión de su cremoso cuerpo resplandeciendo como seda líquida a la luz de las velas.

Se le secó la boca, y arrastró la mirada desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta sus esculturales pechos y la estrechez de su cintura. Pero lo que más atrajo su mirada fueron los mojados y oscuros rizos que aparecían entre sus muslos. Rizos que parecían atraerle con la promesa de un húmedo y resbaladizo calor que le daría la bienvenida a los reinos del paraíso.

¡Por todos los santos!, Le parecía la criatura más adorable de la tierra.

— Os estaba esperando, milord — dijo ella mientras la expresión de su rostro se suavizaba.

Terry no podía hablar.

Ella pasó la pierna sobre el borde de la tina y se aproximó a él con el lento y seductor caminar de una experta cortesana.

Completamente hechizado, seguía sin poder moverse. Ni siquiera cuando ella se detuvo delante de él y extendió la mano para acariciar su cara. La fiebre hizo erupción en su cuerpo, y le permitió que ella inclinase su cabeza mientras se alzaba sobre las puntas de los pies para alcanzar sus labios.

Ella apretó los pechos contra la armadura mientras envolvía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Rodeando su mojado y desnudo cuerpo con los brazos, Terry tomó posesión de su boca, completamente embelesado. Gimió cuando saboreó la miel de su aliento, de su lengua. El aroma a madreselva llenó su cabeza, y cerró los ojos, deleitándose con el sonido de su acogedor suspiro mientras recorría su cadera con las manos, ahuecándolas sobre sus nalgas y apretándola contra él.

De algún modo, descubrió que su armadura yacía en un charco a sus pies, y que estaba completamente desnudo ante ella, mientras Candy le recorría el pecho con las manos.

Terry trazó un círculo de besos alrededor de la mujer, desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello hasta sus hombros. Se colocó detrás, deslizando las manos sobre sus pechos tensos mientras ella se arqueaba contra su pecho. Enterró los labios en su nuca y ella jadeó de placer.

— Te deseo, Terry — susurró, y aquella voz logró que su cuerpo se elevase hacia nuevas cotas de necesidad.

Descaradamente, ella tomó sus manos y las colocó de nuevo sobre sus pechos.

— Haz conmigo lo que quieras.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Terry soltó su grito de guerra mientras deslizaba las manos desde sus pechos hasta sus brazos y sus manos. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y entonces colocó las manos de la mujer sobre la pared que tenían enfrente.

Sí, tendría lo que quería de ella esa noche. Al diablo su juramento y al diablo su pasado. Durante ese instante, lo único que sabía es que sentía como si le perteneciera. Como si fueran a concedérsele todos sus deseos.

Su peinado se deshizo en un montón de rizos. Enterró el rostro en su melena e inhaló la esencia de ella. Candy alzó una mano y la enterró en su pelo.

— Te amo, milord — susurró ella, y por alguna razón que Terry no pudo examinar a fondo, aquellas palabras no le aterraron.

Entonces, ella se dio la vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara, y tomó sus labios con los de ella. Exploró atrevidamente su cuerpo con las manos, con pasión, frotándose contra él, aumentando su deseo hasta convertirlo en una necesidad voraz.

— Sabes tan dulce — susurró ella, dejando los labios y trazando un sendero a lo largo de su mandíbula hasta el cuello.

Terry aspiró con fuerza el aire entre los dientes cuando ella succionó la carne de su cuello. Entonces ella empezó a descender. Bajó por su pecho, su abdomen, su ombligo, y, cuando lo tomó dentro de su boca, creyó que muy bien podría morirse allí donde estaba.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, enterró una mano en su cabello y se estremeció mientras los escalofríos de placer estallaban en todo su cuerpo. Los labios y la lengua de ella jugueteaban con él implacablemente, haciéndole experimentar un éxtasis abrasador. Y justo cuando creía que no podría resistirlo más, ella se apartó y se puso lentamente de pie.

Candy tomó su mano y la llevó al dulce néctar que había entre sus muslos, hacia el húmedo calor que le decía que estaba preparada para él.

— Ven dentro, cariño; está caliente y acogedor — murmuró ella.

Temblando por la invitación, Terry no vaciló. La apretó contra la pared y se introdujo en ella hasta el fondo. Candy soltó un gemido en su oído mientras se ponía de puntillas, y después descendió sobre su miembro.

Era el paraíso. El auténtico y bendito paraíso. Aquello que él jamás imaginó que alcanzaría.

Candy empezó a moverse para llegar hasta él.

— Sí, Terry, así — gemía ella insistentemente mientras le exprimía el cuerpo con el suyo propio.

— Candy — dijo él por fin, disfrutando de la sensación que producía aquel nombre en sus labios mientras se retiraba ligeramente para zambullirse profundamente de nuevo en ella.

— Milord — dijo Candy, aún más insistentemente que antes.

— Candy — suspiró él.

— ¡_Milord_!

Terry se despertó con un sobresalto cuando alguien lo agarró por el hombro. Su primer instinto fue acabar con su atacante, y apenas pudo contenerse antes de rendirse a ese instinto de autoprotección.

Parpadeó un par de veces mientras observaba unos exóticos y brillantes ojos verdes situados en un sorprendido rostro. Los mismos ojos de gato con los que acababa de soñar.

Candy estaba de pie junto a él, totalmente vestida. Y aquella no era su habitación, donde el sueño había tenido lugar. Era el viejo huerto que había detrás del torreón.

— ¿Os encontráis bien? — preguntó ella.

— Sí — dijo él con voz ronca, cambiando de postura para evitar que ella viese su poderosa erección, que sobresalía como una cucaña de tres metros.

No sabía qué le molestaba más: que hubiese interrumpido su sueño o que le pillase en medio de una fantasía juvenil, una de esas que no tenía desde que _era_ un mozalbete.

¿Cómo podían traicionarle sus propios sueños de esa manera?

Y aún peor, en un castillo lleno de gente, ¿por qué tenía que haber sido Candy quien lo hubiese despertado?

¿Era posible que se sintiese más avergonzado?

No, ni siquiera aunque hubiese sido el propio Papa el que lo hubiese despertado.

— ¿Estáis seguro de que os encontráis bien? — preguntó ella de nuevo—. Tenéis la cara muy roja. —Extendió la mano para tocar su frente.

Por un momento, Terry se quedó inmóvil. Deseaba tanto que lo tocara que se había quedado paralizado.

Hasta que, finalmente, recobró el juicio. Poniéndose en pie de un salto, puso a una distancia prudencial entre ellos, porque si ella volvía a tocarlo mientras la pasión del sueño aún lo torturaba, mucho se temía que se rendiría a las necesidades de su cuerpo y la tomaría allí mismo.

— Estoy bien — insistió, agradeciendo a todos los santos que su túnica fuese tan larga que ocultara su bochornosa condición a los ojos de ella.

— ¿Estáis seguro de que vuestra herida no se ha infectado?

Terry rechinó los dientes al recordar lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Primero le permitía distraerle hasta el punto de ser golpeado, y ahora…

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Siempre había sido capaz de mantener el control.

Candy se detuvo delante de él y cogió el libro que él había estado leyendo antes de dormirse. El escote de su túnica era tan bajo que, sin darse cuenta, ella le ofreció una amplia visión del profundo valle entre sus pechos, y de esos deliciosos y apetitosos montículos. Se quedó sin aliento ante la textura cremosa de su piel.

¡Y su maldito cuerpo se puso aún más duro!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, intentó distraerse mirando una intrincada pieza de caoba que había apoyada contra la pared que había tras ella, y el cerdo que vagaba fuera de su pocilga.

No ayudó en absoluto. Ni siquiera un poco.

— ¿Peter Abelard? —preguntó ella, y su suave voz lo hechizaba de tal manera que, sin darse, cuenta la miró a los ojos.

Esos ojos. . .

¿Qué había en ellos que le atraía tanto? Eran de un verde profundo, terroso, y brillaban con una especie de luz interior, una especie de espíritu que no sabría definir.

Y de repente esos ojos parecieron aturdidos.

Dándose de puntapiés mentalmente, respondió a la pregunta de la mujer con la primera tontería que se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Os parece extraño que lea los escritos de un monje?

Ya que en esos momentos el sol brillaba en lo más alto y arrancaba destellos a su dorado cabello, pensamientos de monje era lo último que se le pasaba por la mente.

— Encuentro extraño que leáis cualquier cosa.

— Yo podría decir lo mismo de vos, milady — añadió él secamente, quitándole el libro de las manos—. No sabía que George se molestase en instruir a sus hijas.

— Yo podría decir lo mismo de Richard — Candy se mordió los labios en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca y vio la furia que encendía los ojos de él. No era su intención ofenderle—. Es decir…

— Os entendí perfectamente, milady — dijo Terry con un tono tirante y formal.

No era así como había pretendido que transcurriera ese encuentro. Pero Candy no había esperado que estuviese tan irritable. Especialmente después de haber escuchado la ternura con que pronunció su nombre mientras le sacudía un hombro para despertarle.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese hombre?

Tratando de subsanar cualquier agravio que le hubiese provocado inadvertidamente, le explicó la peculiar educación que había recibido.

— Mi padre consideró inteligente que aprendiéramos a leer para asegurarse de que nuestro mayordomo no le estafase su dinero. Siempre creyó que una mujer instruida sería de ayuda.

La amargura oscureció los ojos del hombre.

— Y mi padre tenía la creencia de que, mientras su mayordomo temiese por su vida, no osaría esquilmar a su señor, instruido o no.

Eso concordaba con lo que siempre había oído sobre los señores de Grandchester. Su implacable brutalidad se había convertido en leyenda hacía mucho tiempo.

Aún así, no creería por nada del mundo que el vivaracho Michael temiese por su vida. De hecho, parecía más que satisfecho con su puesto.

— ¿Es esto otra muestra de vuestro grosero humor? — preguntó ella, recordando lo que Stear le había dicho sobre Terry.

Su rostro no cambió ni un ápice.

— Descubriréis que no tengo ningún sentido del humor. Al menos, ninguno del que tenga noticias.

Candy hizo una pausa. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué responder a eso. Así que, en lugar de seguir profundizando, decidió cambiar hábilmente de tema.

— En realidad, vine a buscaros para agradeceros lo que hicisteis.

— ¿Lo que hice?

— En el castillo — dijo ella, dando un paso hacia él —. Ha sido mucho más de lo que… — la voz se le cortó cuando lo miró a los ojos. Ahora no tenían el gélido color azul que había visto al principio, pero seguían teniendo una extraña mezcla de azules.

Nunca había visto ojos parecidos a aquéllos. Le recordaban al mar cuando comienza a oscurecer, o al zafiro más puro.

Su mirada se clavó sobre ella exactamente de la misma forma que lo hacía la de Charlie siempre antes de intentar darle un beso.

Candy permaneció completamente inmóvil, a la vez excitada y preocupada ante la posibilidad de que él tratara de hacerlo.

Lord Terry era muy grande en comparación con ella, y eso que jamás se había considerado menuda.

De hecho, su padre apenas era unos centímetros más alto que ella, pero a este hombre no le llegaba más que a los hombros.

La suave brisa acariciaba los oscuros mechones del cabello de Terry. Su mirada recorría los labios de ella, y Candy vio el hambre que había en aquellos ojos. En ese momento, deseó sentir su boca sobre la de ella, saborear la esencia de ese hombre.

Jadeante, se lamió los labios a la expectativa de su beso.

Él inclinó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, y separó los labios.

Justo cuando estaba segura de que la besaría, él se enderezó bruscamente.

— Tengo que irme — dijo agriamente, colocando su libro bajo el brazo.

Molesta por su despedida, le observó mientras caminaba alrededor de ella y se dirigía hacia la torre.

Candy colocó las manos en las caderas y le contempló mientras se alejaba.

— Esto no va a ser fácil — murmuró en voz baja.

¿Cómo iba a conseguir que se enamorara de ella si se negaba incluso a permanecer cerca?

Descorazonada, pero sin rendirse, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la torre.

Sólo había conseguido darse la vuelta cuando el escudero de Terry prácticamente la derribó.

— Os ruego que me disculpéis, milady — dijo él —. Debo preparar el caballo de Su Señoría.

Candy frunció el entrecejo mientras el muchacho iba corriendo hacia los establos. Su consternación aumentó cuando entró en el vestíbulo y escuchó a dos caballeros hablando.

— Creí que no iríamos a Lincoln hasta dentro de dos semanas.

— Parece que Grandchester cambió de parecer.

El otro caballero emitió un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

— Empiezo a cansarme de tanto viaje. Acabamos de llegar de Londres.

— Si yo fuera tú —dijo el otro caballero con una nota de advertencia en la voz —, no pronunciaría esas palabras en alto para que _él_ pudiese oírlas. Si así fuera, pasarías los dos próximos meses de vigía.

Continuaron su conversación mientras pasaban junto a ella y salían por la puerta principal.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, Candy escuchó la voz de Stear en las escaleras.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que estás destinado a Lincoln?

— Ya sabes lo que me ordenó el rey.

— ¿Pero _ahora_? — Stear prácticamente rugía.

— Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro — dijo Terry con ese tono grave y mortífero suyo.

Stear resopló.

— Es por ella, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Candy dio un salto ante aquellas palabras. Se apresuró a colocarse tras la pared que había junto a la puerta, se apretó contra ella y escuchó atentamente.

— No seas absurdo — gruñó Terry —. Ya te dije que la dama no significa nada para mí.

— Entonces, ¿por qué has adelantado la fecha del viaje?

— Porque me viene bien.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Stear, déjalo estar. Parto hacia Lincoln. La dama queda a tu cuidado hasta que regrese. ¿Puedo confiar en que te encargarás de velar por su seguridad?

— Sí, velaré por su seguridad. Pero entérate de una cosa, Terry. No podrás huir siempre de ella. Antes o después tendrás que volver.

Ella escuchó cómo Terry se detenía justo al otro lado del muro.

— ¿Tú crees? Me he enterado que se están elaborando planes para una Cruzada en Normandía. Quizás…

— Albert jamás te relevaría de su servicio el tiempo suficiente para una cruzada, y lo sabes bien.

— Te asombraría descubrir lo que puede hacer el rey si yo se lo pido.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio antes de que Stear hablara de nuevo.

— Muy bien, vete a Lincoln. Pero debes saber algo. Jamás creí que llegaría el día en que te vería retirarte de una batalla, y muchísimo menos ante una mujer.

Candy giró la cabeza para ver cómo Stear se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia la puerta para cerrarla después de golpe. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él, escuchó las palabras que Terry pronunció en voz baja.

— Y yo jamás creí que encontraría una mujer a la que deseara con tanta desesperación — suspiró tristemente —. Belleza, eres un señuelo con un anzuelo mortal, y este pez no tiene otro remedio que huir antes de que lo captures.

Candy se apoyó contra el muro mientras él bajaba los escalones, siguiendo los pasos de Stear.

Durante varios minutos, se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, rumiando las palabras de Terry.

«_Y yo jamás creí que encontraría una mujer a la que deseara con tanta desesperación_»

Al contrario que con Charlie, que continuamente la acosaba con ese tipo de comentarios, las palabras de Terry le resultaron especiales, porque él no había tenido ninguna intención de que nadie más las oyese. Una extraña ternura la envolvió. Una que no podía definir y que no estaba segura de por qué estaba sintiendo.

Eran sólo palabras. Pero aún así…

Eran especiales.

Candy sonrió. Si de verdad él pensaba eso, entonces había esperanzas para su objetivo.

Pero no si ella le permitía que huyera.

12


	7. Chapter 7

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>

Les dejo este capitulo y la próxima actualización sera en el 2015, debido a que voy a estar lejos de un computador por varios días.

Y les deseo que Un Feliz Año Nuevo en compañia de sus familias y seres queridos y que este 2015 este lleno de bendiciones.

**Capitulo 6**

— ¿Milord?

Terry apartó la mirada de su caballo al escuchar la voz de Candy. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte! Un minuto más tarde y hubiese estado montado y fuera de su alcance.

— ¿Milady? — preguntó él con un tono que estaba a camino entre la ira y la diversión.

Ella se detuvo delante de él y miró inquisitivamente su cargado caballo.

— ¿Os marcháis?

— Tengo un decreto real que cumplir en Lincoln.

— ¿Lincoln? — repitió Candy, con esos seductores ojos abiertos de par en par —. Oh, siempre he querido ir a Lincoln. He oído que tienen una maravillosa feria en esta época del año.

— Es cierto — dijo Stear, colocándose detrás de ella. Estaba mirando fijamente a Terry cuando continuó —. Una de las más grandes de la región.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó ella.

— Una feria es una feria — se quejó Terry, indignado ante el hecho de que Stear intentase manipularle de aquella manera —. No hay quien distinga una de otra.

Ella estaba encantadora, provocativa, y tan dulce que él no deseaba otra cosa que dar un suave pellizco a su carne para comprobar si en realidad estaba cubierta de miel, o si ese ligero brillo dorado era de verdad el color de su piel.

— No sabría decirlo, milord — dijo ella con delicadeza mientras inclinaba el rostro lleno de tristeza —. Jamás he estado en una feria.

Una punzada de algo extraño lo atravesó de lado a lado. Parecía como si algo tirase de su corazón por el hecho de que ella se hubiese perdido algo que, obviamente, deseaba hacer.

— ¿Nunca? — preguntó Stear con tono espantado.

Terry miró a su hermano echando fuego por los ojos.

— Nunca — dijo ella, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Terry. El labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente en un atractivo puchero —. Mi padre no lo permitía. Decía que en una feria no se podía encontrar otra cosa que depravación — alzó la cabeza para mirar a Terry —. Me encantaría ver una, aunque fuese sólo una vez.

Terry apenas escuchaba sus palabras, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en el brillo de sus ojos. En la humedad de sus labios. Estaba cautivado por una imagen en la que él atrapaba ese seductor labio inferior entre sus dientes y saboreaba el tesoro de su boca.

— ¿Sería posible que os acompañase? — preguntó ella.

El «sí» casi resbaló de su boca antes de que él lo atrapara.

¡¿Sí?! Puso freno a su mente traicionera. ¡Ella era la razón de que se dirigiese a Lincoln! Llevarla con él echaría por tierra el propósito del viaje.

— No, milady — contestó, sujetando las riendas de su caballo —. No es posible.

— Pero milord…

— Tengo obligaciones reales que atender — dijo mucho más ásperamente de lo que pretendía.

— Oh. — Bajó la cara, y la tristeza de sus ojos lo desgarró. Terry no deseaba hacerla infeliz, pero tampoco quería que Albert acabase con su vida.

Y por alguna razón que no era capaz de nombrar, la felicidad de la joven era muy importante para él.

— ¿Y qué pasa si yo voy con ella? — preguntó Stear —. Puedo cuidar de la dama mientras tú atiendes tus _obligaciones_.

Terry entrecerró los ojos para mirar a su hermano. ¿Es que aquel hombre deseaba su muerte? Prefería que Stear le clavase una daga en la espalda antes que provocar la ira del rey. Lo último que Terry quería en este mundo era ser colgado, arrastrado y descuartizado a causa de una mujer.

El rostro de Candy se iluminó al instante con una sonrisa ante la perspectiva de acompañarlo.

— ¡Oh, por favor!

Se le retorcieron las entrañas ante la dulzura de su voz y la expresión de ilusión que apareció en su semblante. ¿Cómo podría negarle una petición tan simple?

Cometió el error de mirarla de nuevo. Ella tenía las manos enlazadas sobre el pecho y se mordía el labio como si una negativa por su parte fuese a conseguir que se echase a llorar.

— Habré hecho el equipaje antes de que os deis cuenta — dijo impaciente —. Y os prometo que no seré una carga. Por Dios, ni siquiera os percataréis de mi presencia.

Él dudaba mucho eso. Ella tenía una manera espantosa de invadir sus pensamientos.

— Por favor… — rogó ella.

Era una mala idea. Lo sabía con cada latido de su corazón y, a pesar de ello, no pudo encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para defraudarla de nuevo.

_Algún día tienes que morir. _

_Sí, pero hay otros finales mucho más deseables. _

Deseable quizás, pero allí estaba esa mirada de felicidad en su rostro. Además, podría mantenerse lejos de ella en Lincoln y obligar a Stear a que la cuidase. Y la esposa de Corwell estaría también allí para entretenerla.

Sí, podría mantenerse apartado de ella. _Se apartaría_ de ella.

— Muy bien, milady. Si os dais prisa, os esperaré.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tan radiante que sintió que las rodillas se convertían en gelatina. O quizás fuese la cabeza.

Sí, definitivamente debía tener la cabeza hecha puré para permitir que lo acompañase.

— ¡Gracias! — suspiró ella. Y entonces hizo una cosa totalmente inesperada. Se puso de puntillas y depositó un ligero beso en su mejilla.

El cuerpo entero de Terry se incendió, y tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no apretarla contra él y darle un beso mucho más satisfactorio.

Ella dio un paso atrás, sonrió de nuevo y se giró para subir a toda prisa las escaleras. Con la mejilla ardiendo todavía por su beso, contempló la forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban mientras ascendía por los escalones y desaparecía en el interior.

Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero la dama tenía un trasero de lo más atractivo. En ese momento, su sueño le vino a la cabeza con asombrosa nitidez, y realmente habría jurado que sentía su miembro bien enterrado entre sus sedosos muslos.

Rechinando los dientes, hizo una mueca de dolor. Aquél iba a ser un viaje muy, _muy_ largo.

Stear se colocó delante de él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— No hay nada mejor que hacer feliz a una doncella, ¿no es cierto?

— Sí, con toda seguridad, lo hay — Stear arqueó una ceja, confundido —. Ensartar a un hermano entrometido sería, definitivamente, mucho mejor.

Stear se rió.

— Entonces será mejor que vaya a empacar mis cosas y me aleje de tu vista los próximos minutos.

— Ve a hacerlo, Stear, y mientras estás en ello, asegúrate de encontrar tu sentido común, y tráelo también.

Dos horas más tarde, Terry y sus hombres no habían hecho otra cosa que permanecer sobre sus monturas mientras esperaban a la señora. Incluso Stear parecía empezar a irritarse.

— ¿Por qué diablos tarda tanto? —gruñó Terry, paseándose ante las escaleras—. Mark —llamó a su escudero—. Ve a buscar a la señora _de nuevo_, y dile que debemos ponernos en camino si queremos atravesar los bosques antes de que caiga la noche. Si no está aquí de inmediato, partiremos sin ella.

— Sí, milord.

Terry se volvió para mirar fijamente a Stear.

Éste apartó la mirada, avergonzado, y la posó sobre sus pies.

La puerta de la torre se abrió.

— Aquí viene, milord —dijo Mark.

Terry echó un vistazo sobre su hombro y se quedó paralizado.

Candy descendía los escalones como un hermoso ángel, vestida con una túnica verde oscuro y un velo. La luz del sol resplandecía sobre su cinturón dorado, que acentuaba el suave balanceo de sus caderas. Ella lo miró con una deslumbrante sonrisa, y toda la furia que sentía por su retraso se evaporó.

Hasta que vio los dos baúles que la seguían.

¡Aquello era ridículo! Lo último que necesitaba era tener que llevar también una carreta. Siempre había sido un hombre que viajaba ligero de equipaje. Iba donde quería y regresaba rápidamente.

Se llevaba únicamente lo imprescindible.

¡Por todo lo que era sagrado! No tenía ninguna intención de aminorar la marcha sólo para que ella pudiese llevarse todo su guardarropa. Ya había sido bastante malo tener que esperarla, pero eso… ¡Eso era ridículo, y no pensaba tolerarlo!

Montó en cólera.

¿Qué se pensaba ella que era aquello? ¿Un juego?

Bien, le demostraría que él no era alguien con quien se pudiese jugar. Era un hombre de acción. Uno que controlaba su destino y el de aquéllos que lo rodeaban. No dejaría que una mujer se burlase de él.

— ¿Qué es lo que habéis puesto en vuestro equipaje? —preguntó él con un tono engañosamente tranquilo mientras atravesaba la corta distancia que les separaba.

— Sólo lo esencial, milord —dijo ella, mirándole con inocencia.

Stear dejó escapar una carcajada.

Terry entrecerró los ojos para observar los dos baúles.

— No podemos llevar eso con nosotros. Tendréis que dejarlos aquí.

— Pero, milord…

— No, señora, no cederé en esto.

— Pero…

— Una túnica, un velo, y los objetos personales que necesitéis. Eso es todo —se dirigió hacia el caballo que Mark había ensillado para ella y le quitó las alforjas—. Podéis llevar todo lo que entre aquí. Lo demás deberéis dejarlo atrás.

Ella parecía incrédula.

— Sólo mi túnica llenaría _eso_ hasta reventar.

— Pues es todo el espacio del que disponéis.

El enojo resplandeció en sus ojos.

— ¡Eso es una locura! ¿Trataríais al rey de forma semejante?

— Sí. De hecho, ya lo he hecho en alguna ocasión. —Ciertamente, para disgusto de Albert.

— Está bien —dijo ella, quitándole las alforjas de las manos—. Y supongo que también desearéis que me las cargue a las espaldas.

Terry estaba horrorizado. ¡Sólo una mujer tendría una lógica _así_!

— Si usarais esa maldita memoria vuestra, recordaríais que, para empezar, yo no quería que vinieseis con nosotros.

— No os atreváis a maldecirme —replicó ella a la defensiva. Se había puesto de puntillas y le miraba directamente a los ojos.

Nunca nadie se había enfrentado así a él y lo encontraba…

Entretenido, realmente, pensó mientras parte de su ira se disipaba. Mucho más entretenido de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Por Dios, si hasta Stear se acobardaba ante su ira. Pero no Candy. Ella permanecía en pie, erguida como un caballero armado para la batalla.

— Y — dijo ella enfatizando sus palabras — voy a ir, desde luego. No permitiré que me privéis de mi aventura. Pienso disfrutarla, a pesar de vos.

Alzó la barbilla en un último gesto de desafío y giró en redondo, como si su dignidad hubiese sido enormemente ultrajada.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, levantó la tapa del baúl que estaba más cerca y metió la mano hasta encontrar una túnica azul oscuro, un velo a juego, un cepillo y un peine.

Dio una espléndida muestra de cómo empaquetar las prendas. Tomó los dos últimos objetos entre su dedo pulgar y el índice, le miró fijamente, y los colocó en las alforjas. Tardó un buen rato en atar las alforjas para cerrarlas, y, después, volvió a colocarlas en manos de él.

— Parece que ya he terminado de guardar mis cosas —dijo ella—. Sin embargo, me gustaría haceros una pregunta.

Eso no era lo que él había esperado oír.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— ¿Dejaréis que me acompañe mi doncella o también ella deberá ser dejada atrás?

Aunque sus acciones y sus palabras le divertían, no dejó que ella lo notara. Si creyera que tenía algún poder sobre él, no se imaginaba lo que podía llegar a hacer, y no se atrevía a arriesgarse a que ella realmente lo encolerizase más allá de su control.

— Milady, ¿es que acaso no tenéis sentido común para estar poniendo a prueba mi paciencia de esta manera?

— Os daréis cuenta de que tengo sentido común más que suficiente, pero no pienso dejarme amedrentar por vos ni por ningún hombre en ese sentido.

— ¿Amedrentar? — repitió él, incrédulo —. ¿Me consideráis un matón o algo así?

— ¿Y qué otra cosa si no? Esperáis que todo el mundo baile cuando chasqueáis los dedos. Sabed, milord, que hay más gente aparte de vos.

Terry sintió que su mandíbula se relajaba.

— Ciertamente, yo podría deciros lo mismo.

En lugar de ofenderse, ella le dedicó una dulce y seductora sonrisa.

— Yo admito libremente que soy una malcriada. Mi padre y mis hermanas se encargaron de eso durante mucho tiempo. Por ello, os ruego que seáis indulgente. Y bien, ¿podrá mi doncella acompañarme o debo enviarla dentro de nuevo?

Lo había hecho muy bien, pensó mientras la miraba. A menudo había escuchado a la gente decir que alguien era hipnotizante, pero era la primera vez que lo comprobaba por sí mismo. No era de extrañar que su padre la hubiese malcriado. ¿Cómo podía uno permanecer imperturbable ante tan dulce e inocente apariencia mientras ella admitía sus defectos y suplicaba indulgencia?

— Traedla.

— Gracias.

Con la cabeza bien alta, pasó junto a él para dirigirse hasta el costado de su caballo.

Stear fue a ayudarla, pero Terry se lo impidió.

— Como he sido el único que la ha insultado, seré el único que la ayude a subirse a la montura — dijo en un susurro.

Sabiendo cuando no debía reírse, Stear se aclaró la garganta.

— Iré a ver si su sirvienta está lista.

Cuando Terry se acercó Candy, no pudo evitar reparar en el desafío que brillaba en los ojos de la mujer, ni en la alegría que le causaba haberle vencido.

— ¿Me hicisteis esperar a propósito? — preguntó él.

Ella esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

— Mi doncella me dijo que una muchacha debía hacer que un hombre esperase por ella. Si un hombre aguarda con suficiente expectación, entonces valorará mucho más la presencia de la dama.

— Bueno, si los placeres son mayores con la expectación, lo mismo puede decirse de los problemas.

— ¿Estáis coqueteando conmigo? — bromeó ella.

Terry se quedó helado. Sí, de hecho ¡estaba coqueteando con ella! Él, que jamás había hecho algo así antes, estaba realmente flirteando ahora, y con una mujer que podría ser la causa de su muerte.

— Yo jamás coqueteo — dijo, y le colocó las manos alrededor de la cintura.

La pequeñez de sus huesos lo dejó asombrado. Ella no pesaba apenas. Sus manos parecían grandes en comparación con el tamaño de sus caderas, y podía percibir el calor de su piel a través del tejido de su túnica. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debería haber permitido que Stear se encargase de hacer aquello.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Como se había comprometido a llevar a cabo esa tarea, decidió terminarla lo antes posible. La alzó del suelo y la sentó sobre el lomo de su corcel.

Desvió la mirada de su sonrisa agradecida, y cometió el error de mirar su pierna en el preciso momento en que ella se ajustaba las faldas. Eso le proporcionó la visión de un esbelto tobillo enfundado en un intrincado tejido, que también abrazaba el contorno de su pantorrilla.

Terry sofocó una maldición mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba al instante. Por lo poco que había visto, ella tenía una bonita pierna, y nada le habría proporcionado más placer que subirle la falda y explorar la longitud de la misma con los labios. Con la lengua.

Apretando los dientes, apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No debería pensar nunca más en su tobillo, en las puntas de sus pies… en lo que fuera.

¡La desterraría de sus pensamientos!

Apartándose de ella, caminó rígidamente hasta su caballo y montó. Una vez que Stear se encaramó en su propio caballo, dio la señal de comenzar el viaje.

Candy cabalgaba en el silencio. Pero su mente recorría una y otra vez todo lo que había ocurrido.

_Estás loca por bromear con él. Has tenido suerte de que no te estrangulase por mostrar semejante comportamiento, ¡y ante ese hombre, nada menos! ¿Qué diría padre? _

Bueno, estaría encantado de que le hubiese tocado las narices a su adversario, pero, como cualquier otro hombre, su padre se mostraría espantado por su conducta. Y, para ser sincera, ella también.

Un poco, por lo menos.

Pero no había confundido la llama de admiración que había resplandecido en los ojos del hombre cuando se enfrentó a él.

Y cuando la tocó. . .

Todavía sentía un hormigueo en el cuerpo al recordarlo. Tenía unas manos fuertes, firmes, y la había levantado sin el menor esfuerzo. Oh, había sido maravilloso encontrarse en sus brazos aunque fuese durante un momento tan breve.

Había sido entonces cuando tomó una decisión inamovible. Él sería su rosa. Y por muy rudo que pareciese, deseaba que fuese su marido, porque ningún hombre había acelerado su corazón de la manera en que él lo hacía.

_Late tan deprisa por el miedo_, arguyó su mente.

No, se dijo ella. No era miedo lo que sentía en su presencia; era algo más. Algo a lo que no podía poner nombre ni describir.

Pero, definitivamente, era algo que deseaba explorar en profundidad y extensamente. Y lo haría.

Él podría ser un guerrero incomparable en la batalla, pero ella pensaba ser una guerrera incomparable para su corazón. Esquivaría el espinoso comportamiento de su rosa y soportaría sus gélidas miradas para descubrir si podía alcanzar el alma que yacía bajo todo aquello. Y si era posible, la reclamaría a cualquier precio.

— _En garde, mon seigneur_ —susurró mientras contemplaba su rígida espalda—. En la batalla por vuestro afecto, pienso salir victoriosa.

11


	8. Chapter 8

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>

**Capitulo 7**

Para asombro de Terry, realmente habían atravesado los bosques antes de que anocheciera. Pero no por mucho. En lugar de encontrar un pueblo o una aldea en la que pasar cómodamente la noche, tuvieron que resignarse a acampar en un pequeño prado.

Él había asumido que Candy se quejaría de sus alojamientos, pero, en cambio, parecía encantada ante la perspectiva de acampar al aire libre.

Mientras sus hombres montaban su tienda y él atendía los caballos, ella paseaba por la zona con una brillante sonrisa en la cara. Parecía interesada en todos y en todo.

De hecho, Terry jamás había pensado antes en lo complicado que era levantar una tienda hasta que ella se lo señaló a uno de los caballeros, a Alexander.

— Estoy impresionada —le dijo al caballero—. Debéis ser muy hábil haciendo esto. Por Dios, hacéis que parezca demasiado fácil.

Una puñalada de celos lo atravesó. Terry miró de reojo para verla dejar a su caballero, y después se inclinó para arrancar un solitario diente de león del suelo. El suave tejido de su túnica se adhirió a sus nalgas, proporcionándole una hermosa vista.

Rechinando los dientes, apartó rápidamente la mirada, pero no antes de notar el agudo interés que sus hombres le dedicaban también.

La mirada encolerizada que les dirigió, les envió rápidamente de vuelta a sus tareas.

_Ni siquiera os percataréis de mi presencia_. Se encogió al recordar sus palabras. Tratar de ignorarla sería lo mismo que ignorar un infierno.

Especialmente desde que el infierno estaba en su regazo.

— Esto es muy bonito, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó cuando llegó a su lado, sujetando el diente de león entre sus manos.

Terry frunció el entrecejo mientras desensillaba a Goliath.

— ¿El campamento?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Los bosques, tonto.

¿Tonto?

¿Él? Frunció el ceño aún más.

Ella lo miró de una manera extraña, y luego se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

La mujer acarició la frente y la crin de Goliath mientras él se agachaba por un cepillo. Cuando se puso en pie, dijo:

— Apuesto a que asustáis a los niños pequeños con esa mirada furiosa.

Terry hizo una pausa. ¿Debería ofenderse?

No estaba muy seguro. No parecía estar insultándole deliberadamente, así que ¿cómo debería tomarse un comentario semejante?

— ¿Cómo habéis dicho? —preguntó.

Colocando el brazo sobre el cuello de su caballo, se inclinó hacia él como si estuviese a punto de confesarle un gran secreto.

— Parecéis muy severo, milord. Deberíais relajaros más.

A pesar de que ella había dicho la verdad, el contestó:

— Diría que milady no me conoce lo suficiente como para especular sobre mi naturaleza.

Ella lo miró de soslayo mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con las crines de Goliath.

— Descubriréis que soy una persona bastante intuitiva.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, desde luego que sí.

Terry dejó de cepillar al caballo por un momento y la miró.

— Entonces vuestra intuición os dirá que no soy un hombre con el que se pueda bromear.

— En realidad sí —dijo ella, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás y dando palmaditas a Goliath cuando el caballo acercó el hocico a su hombro.

— ¿Entonces por qué bromeáis conmigo?

— Porque me agrada.

Él parpadeó ante la inesperada respuesta. Era una mujer atrevida y honesta, tenía que reconocerlo. Pero no sabía cómo tratar a una persona así. La mayoría de la gente era, en el mejor de los casos, reservada cuando se encontraba con él, y mentirosa en el peor.

— ¿Os agrada incomodarme? —preguntó él.

Su sonrisa se volvió traviesa y cálida.

— ¿No os agrada _a vos_ que yo os incomode?

— No, ¿qué os hace pensar eso? —inquirió él, aturdido al descubrir que, muy en el fondo, _sí le agradaba_.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, es sólo una sensación que tengo, y que me dice que os agrada que bromee con vos, a pesar de vuestras negativas.

Puede que ella fuese tan intuitiva como decía. Aún así, no tendría ningún sentido animarla.

Cepilló el costado de Goliath.

— Sois muy peculiar, milady.

— Entre otras cosas.

Terry hizo una pausa de nuevo ante la nota misteriosa de su voz. La miró durante un instante.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

Ella tomó el diente de león con una mano y lo pasó a lo largo de la mandíbula de Terry. Un millar de escalofríos atravesó su cuerpo en ese momento, pero no estaba seguro de si fue por la caricia o por la calidez de su sonrisa. Todo lo que sabía es que la ternura que brillaba en los ojos de la mujer le estaba incendiando.

— Tendréis que aprenderlo por vos mismo, milord. Durante el próximo año.

Y con eso, se alejó de él.

Terry contempló como se retiraba, tenía el cuerpo tan rígido que le dolía al apretarse su miembro, repentinamente enhiesto, contra sus calzas.

Era verdaderamente maravillosa.

Candy le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro. Terry apartó rápidamente la mirada para evitar que le pillase comiéndosela con los ojos, como un escudero que hubiese visto por primera vez una cara bonita.

Le dio la espalda, pero aún así no pudo deshacerse de la imagen de ella observándole. A pesar de sí mismo, se encontró de nuevo observando el lugar donde había estado.

Para su desilusión, ya no estaba allí, sino que se había dirigido hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su doncella, y estaban hablando de algún asunto.

— Eso está mejor —murmuró él, acariciando la frente de su caballo. No deseaba sus atenciones. De verdad que no.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego mientras terminaban una modesta cena de liebre asada, pan y hojas de diente de león cocidas.

En cuanto Candy hubo acabado de cenar, Terry sintió su mirada sobre él. Alzó la cabeza de su plato para observar cómo le contemplaba fijamente. La cálida e incitante sonrisa de la mujer hizo que sus ingles estallaran en llamas.

— Decidme, milord —dijo ella con una voz que se parecía peligrosamente a un ronroneo—. ¿Qué obligaciones tenéis que atender en Lincoln?

— Debo revisar los impuestos de Corwell.

— ¿Corwell? —dijo ella alegremente—. Es uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Vaya, si lo conozco de toda la vida —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Cuando no era más que una niña, solía llevarme a hombros por el salón de mi casa. Mi hermana Flammy estaba sobre los hombros de mi padre, y simulábamos hacer una justa.

Se mordió el labio y su mirada se nubló, como si estuviese volviendo a aquellos tiempos felices.

— Estoy impaciente por verlo de nuevo.

A Terry se le encogió el estómago al escucharla. Si lo que el rey sospechaba sobre el barón era cierto, ya no tendría que preocuparse más de su deseo por Candy. Porque ella le odiaría con toda su alma.

— ¿Por qué debéis revisar sus cuentas? —preguntó.

Terry se puso tenso. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que un hombre al que amaba estaba, probablemente, robando recursos pertenecientes al tesoro real? Especialmente cuando el castigo por ese delito era la muerte.

— Porque el rey lo ha ordenado —dijo simplemente, horrorizado ahora ante el viaje y lo que éste podría deparar.

Candy frunció el entrecejo al pensar en lo que él había dicho.

— No sospechará el rey que él…

— Sencillamente voy a revisar sus libros —señaló Terry, interrumpiéndola.

Candy asintió, pero, por la preocupación que reflejaban sus ojos, él pudo adivinar que sabía que no había sido sincero con ella. Terry suspiró. Jamás había sido deshonesto con nadie antes, y le molestaba enormemente tener que serlo ahora. Sobre todo con ella.

Pero que lo ahorcasen si conocía la razón. Lo único que sabía es que verla en ese estado de desolación le hacía daño, y que quería que estuviese contenta de nuevo.

Eliminando ese pensamiento de su mente, se concentró en terminar su comida.

_Tengo obligaciones que atender. Obligaciones que incluyen permanecer apartado de Lady Candy. _

Llegaron a Lincoln dos días después.

Cuando atravesaron las murallas del castillo de Laurynwick, un ejército de sirvientes corrió para hacerse cargo de sus monturas y de desempacar sus pertenencias.

El Barón Corwell se dirigió a ellos apresuradamente desde uno de los lados del torreón, ciñéndose la espada. A los cuarenta y ocho años, el barón era un hombre esbelto, de aspecto distinguido y con una barba que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara. Vestía sus colores en una sobreveste gris y azul, y se reunió con ellos al pie de las escaleras con las mejillas arreboladas.

Corwell se pasó las manos por el cabello, tratando de alisar los rebeldes mechones antes de dirigirse a ellos.

— Mi señor Duque — dijo Corwell cuando se le acercó —. No os esperaba hasta la próxima quincena.

— Mis disculpas — dijo Terry —. Surgió un imprevisto. — Sí, el mismo que había surgido en el momento en que vio a esa pequeña picaruela y sus chispeantes modales.

Terry cambió de postura, tratando de aliviar algo la incomodidad que _el imprevisto_ le causaba.

El barón parecía un poco nervioso mientras miraba a su alrededor.

— Así pues, os doy la mejor de las bienvenidas.

Fue entonces cuando el barón vio a Candy a horcajadas sobre su pequeño palafrén.

— ¿Lady Candy White de Warwick? —preguntó con escepticismo.

Candy le dedicó a Corwell una de sus sonrisas más impresionantes, y aunque el barón estaba cerca del medio siglo y estaba casado, Terry sintió una inesperada punzada de celos ante la forma en que ella le miraba. Así como el súbito impulso de estrangular al hombre por hacerla sonreír de forma tan cariñosa.

— ¡Lord Corwell! —dijo ella riéndose mientras el barón la ayudaba a desmontar—. Tenéis muy buen aspecto.

— Y vos estáis más hermosa que nunca, milady — dijo él, sujetando los brazos de la mujer para poder echarle un buen vistazo.

Terry entornó los ojos mientras los contemplaba. ¡Cómo se atrevía aquel maldito hombre a comérsela con los ojos tan descaradamente! Y, a decir verdad, Candy parecía estar presumiendo ante él.

Apretó los puños cuando el impulso de estrangular al hombrecillo se hizo más fuerte que antes.

Corwell besó su mano.

— Pero decidme, Candy, ¿por qué estáis aquí?

— Es mi protegida — dijo Terry con un tono de voz mucho más duro de lo que pretendía.

El rostro de Corwell palideció, volviéndose para mirar a Terry, y una vez más a ella. Sus cejas se unieron en un gesto de preocupación y de miedo.

— ¿Y vuestro padre?

— Está bien — contestó Candy mientras el barón colocaba su propia mano en la doblez de su brazo. Le dio unas palmaditas afectuosas —. Soy más el rehén político de Lord Terry que su protegida, me temo.

Corwell arqueó una ceja.

— ¿El rey ha permitido una cosa así?

— El rey _ordenó_ una cosa así —corrigió Terry.

No se le pasó por alto la expresión de alarma que atravesó el semblante del barón un instante antes de que se diese cuenta y la eliminara.

— Bien, sea lo que sea lo que ha traído vuestra deliciosa presencia hasta mi hogar, milady, lo agradezco. Desde que mi hija se casó hace tres años, encuentro que estoy dolorosamente necesitado de compañía juvenil — Corwell cubrió las manos de ella con las suyas y la condujo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando Terry los siguió, Stear se colocó a su lado.

— Irritante, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Terry con los dientes apretados.

— Que parezcan tan felices de estar juntos. Ya sabes, he oído decir que la nueva esposa de Corwell tiene aproximadamente la misma edad que Candy. Vaya, si algo le sucediese a la baronesa, Candy bien podría ser la nueva prometida del barón.

— Cállate, Stear.

Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, Corwell llamó a su esposa.

— Anne, ven y mira quién acaba de llegar.

Terry se giró al escuchar el sonido de pasos que se apresuraban a descender las sinuosas escaleras que tenía a su izquierda. Los pasos aminoraron la marcha a medida que se acercaron al final.

Dos segundos después, Terry vio una cabeza que se asomaba por detrás de la pared. Un velo blanco enmarcaba un rostro que parecía el de un querubín, completado por unos labios carnosos, unas mejillas rosadas y enormes ojos azul cielo. La dama parecía no tener aún los veinte años, aunque no sabría decir su edad exactamente.

— ¡Candy! — chilló la dama excitada, y rodeó la pared, demostrando a Terry que un menudo y delgado cuerpo corría hacia Candy y extendió los brazos hacia ella —. ¡Oh, querida!

Candy emitió un extraño sonido agudo mientras la abrazaba y giraba de un modo mareante. Nunca la había escuchado pronunciar un sonido así, y, de hecho, apenas podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo.

— Oh, Anne, ¿qué tal estás? — preguntó Candy cuando se separaron un poco para poder contemplarse la una a la otra de arriba abajo.

— Bastante bien — contestó Anne riéndose —. ¡Pero mírate! Estás tan hermosa como siempre.

— No tanto como tú.

— Sí, por supuesto que sí.

— No…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo continuarán haciendo eso? — preguntó Terry a Corwell en voz baja mientras las mujeres seguían cantándose mutuamente sus alabanzas.

— Un buen rato, estoy seguro. Anne se crió en casa de Lady Candy, y siempre le he oído decir lo mucho que quiere a Candy y a sus hermanas — Corwell hizo un gesto señalando el enorme salón —. Venid, caballeros, dejemos a las mujeres algún tiempo para que renueven su amistad y tomemos algo de cerveza en un ambiente tranquilo, sin esos chillidos.

Terry lo siguió, agradecido de salir de allí antes de que le dejasen sordo con su feliz cháchara a gritos.

Corwell los guió hasta un grupo de sillas situado ante una chimenea apagada. Una vez que se hubieron sentado, un sirviente les trajo unas jarras de cerveza. Aun así, todavía podía escuchar a las mujeres en el recibidor, contándose la una a la otra los detalles de sus vidas.

— ¿Eres la protegida del Duque de Grandchester? — chilló Anne —. Apuesto a que tu padre está echando fuego por la boca a causa de eso.

— Sí, estaba muy lejos de encontrarse feliz por tener que cumplir el decreto del rey.

— Lo que me sorprende es que no se haya tirado bajo los cascos del caballo de Lord Terry antes de permitirte que…

— ¿Puedo ofreceros algo de comer? — preguntó Corwell, desviando la atención de Terry de la conversación de las mujeres.

Terry sacudió la cabeza, así que estuvieron algunos minutos sin decir nada, dejando vagar las miradas por el cuarto.

Las mujeres, sin embargo, continuaban su conversación en el recibidor.

— ¿Y qué es de tu vida, Anne? ¿Eres feliz aquí?

— Sí, Corwell es un marido maravilloso. . . Oh, Candy, lo siento, no quise decir…

— Nada, ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Conozco bien mi posición, pero tú… estás absolutamente radiante. ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que el matrimonio te haya sentado tan bien!

— Sí; por cierto, he oído hablar sobre Flammy. ¿Es cierto que va a casarse?

— Efectivamente.

Intentando no seguir escuchando a escondidas, Terry miró al barón atentamente.

El visible aturdimiento del barón no se prestaba a la charla amigable. No es que Terry fuese particularmente adepto a las conversaciones amistosas, ni siquiera a las no amistosas, para ser sincero.

Básicamente, Terry no era una persona habladora en ningún sentido, manera o costumbre.

— Estáis teniendo un tiempo agradable — aventuró Stear —. Perfecto para la feria.

— Sí — concordó Corwell, asintiendo con la cabeza —. Muy agradable. Apacible, ni demasiado frío ni demasiado calor.

Y se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, bebiéndose las cervezas.

— La feria es maravillosa este año — la voz de Anne rompió el silencio mientras las mujeres seguían con su charla —. Hay un orfebre al que tienes que visitar. Recuérdame que te muestre los pendientes que me ha hecho.

— ¡Oh, qué envidia! — dijo Candy —. Mi padre nunca nos permitió agujerearnos las orejas. Le preocupaba demasiado que se nos infectasen y muriésemos a causa de ello.

— Cómo me gustaría que tu padre aprendiese a no preocuparse tantísimo por vuestro bienestar. Señor, nunca olvidaré aquella vez que te azotó con la correa por haberme acompañado fuera de las murallas a coger bayas en el prado que hay detrás del castillo.

Terry frunció el entrecejo al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que George era muy sobreprotector, pero eso iba mucho más allá de la mera preocupación. ¿Ni siquiera le permitía a su hija ir a coger bayas?

Sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. ¿De qué otras cosas había privado a Candy?

Y pensar en que su padre la había golpeado…

Suerte para George encontrarse fuera de su alcance en esos momentos.

— ¿Y no tuviste miedo?

— ¿Con Lord Terry para protegerme? No, creo que podría matar a un oso con sus propias manos.

A pesar de todo, Terry sintió una oleada de orgullo ante sus palabras de admiración.

— De hecho — continuó Candy —, deberías verle entrenar. Me dejó sin aliento observar la forma en que se mueve. Jamás he visto un hombre más apuesto ni más fuerte. No me extraña que la reina Leonor lo llame La Rosa de la Hidalguía. ¿Y sabes que le gusta leer?

Stear casi se ahoga con la cerveza al contener una carcajada.

Mirando fijamente a su hermano, Terry sintió que se estaba ruborizando.

¿Ruborizándose? Pensó con desconcierto. ¿Aquella doncella le había hecho ruborizarse?

No le había pasado una cosa así en su vida.

— ¿Crees que Lord Terry es…?

Con todo el cuerpo tenso y pendiente de las mujeres, Terry se inclinó para escuchar el resto de la sentencia de Candy, pero, por una vez, ellas bajaron la voz a un nivel que lo impedía.

¿Qué diablos estarían diciendo ahora?

— He oído que el rey ha prohibido los torneos — dijo Corwell de repente.

Terry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle al barón que se callase mientras se esforzaba por escuchar a las mujeres.

¿Por qué demonios había elegido ese momento para empezar a hablar finalmente?

— Sí — contestó Stear en voz bastante alta, y por el brillo en los ojos de su hermano, Terry supo que lo había hecho a propósito para enmascarar las palabras que proferían las damas —. Se han perdido demasiados hombres buenos y soldados en accidentes. Albert dice que si debemos tomar parte en semejante tontería, tendremos que ir al continente para ello. Por no mencionar lo dañadas que quedan las propiedades o los aldeanos que son aplastados cuando los caballeros traspasan los límites. Ya sabéis, todas esas cosas…

— Sí, ya las sabe, Stear — espetó Terry.

— Bueno — dijo Candy —. Aquí están.

Terry miró sobre su hombro para observar a Candy y a Anne de pie detrás de su silla. ¡Por los pulgares de San Pedro! ¿Qué sería lo que habían estado hablando sobre él?

No saberlo estaba consiguiendo volverle loco.

— ¿Has visto a un grupo menos amistoso alguna vez? —preguntó Anne.

Candy se rió.

— No, al menos desde hace un buen rato.

Los hombres se pusieron inmediatamente en pie y ofrecieron a las damas sus asientos. Candy se sentó en la silla que Terry había dejado libre y se arregló primorosamente las faldas de su túnica a su alrededor.

¿Qué habría dicho esa mujer?

— Felicidades, Lord Corwell — dijo Candy.

— ¿Felicidades? — preguntó Terry.

— Anne está esperando un bebé — le explicó Candy.

Anne se ruborizó.

— Estoy muy ilusionada, aunque asustada también. No tengo ni idea de lo que me espera en realidad.

— ¿Es vuestro primer hijo? — preguntó Stear.

— Sí.

— Ya la he dicho que no hay nada que temer — dijo Corwell —. Mi primera esposa tuvo seis sin ningún tipo de problemas.

— Pero la madre de Candy y sus dos hermanas mayores murieron durante el parto —le espetó Anne.

Terry miró a Candy y vio la tristeza en sus ojos. Tuvo el extraño impulso de consolarla. De extender la mano y tomar la suya.

— Oh, lo siento mucho, Candy — dijo Anne rápidamente, colocando la mano sobre el brazo de la silla de Candy —. No quise decir que…

— Está bien — dijo Candy amablemente situando una mano encima de la de Anne —. Sé que no pretendías herirme. Pero sé que Dios cuidará de ti. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

Anne sonrió, y se volvió hacia su marido.

— Corwell, ya te habrás enterado de que la hermana de Candy, Lady Flammy, se casa con Lord Neal el mes que viene.

— ¿Neal? — preguntó Corwell estupefacto.

Terry buscó en su memoria algo que explicase la reacción del barón. Sabía poco sobre Neal y su familia, aparte del nombre.

— ¿Conocéis a Neal? — preguntó Candy.

— Sí — contestó Corwell con una nota de reserva en la voz —. Y debo decir que me sorprende mucho que vuestro padre aprobase esa unión.

— ¿Y por qué? No hemos oído más que cosas buenas sobre él — dijo Candy.

Corwell sacudió la cabeza.

— Hace por lo menos diez años desde la última vez que lo vi. Viajábamos hacia Normandía juntos, antes de que muriese su padre. Había algo en ese hombre que no acababa de gustarme.

— Bueno — dijo Candy —. Flammy dice que lo ama, y no dejará que la aparten de ese matrimonio.

— Aun así, me resulta asombroso que tu padre diese su aprobación — dijo Anne—. Especialmente después de lo que le ocurrió a Anna.

Los ojos de Candy se tornaron oscuros y pensativos.

— Tendréis que disculpadme, por favor — dijo Candy, interrumpiendo a Anne —. De repente me encuentro muy cansada.

— ¡Oh, perdona mi descortesía! — dijo Anne poniéndose inmediatamente en pie —. Vamos, deja que busque una sirvienta para que te prepare la habitación. Podrás descansar en mis aposentos hasta que esté lista.

Candy subió seguida por Anne. Esperaron a que las mujeres hubiesen abandonado el salón antes de retomar sus asientos.

Terry permaneció en silencio varios minutos mientras pensaba en lo que había escuchado. Y en los ojos tristes y desolados de Candy cuando mencionaron a Anna.

— ¿Quién es Anna? —le preguntó a Corwell.

— Era una de las hermanas de Candy. Murió hace aproximadamente nueve años.

Terry asintió. Eso explicaba la tristeza, pero sospechaba que había algo más en aquella historia. Sin embargo, ahora no había tiempo para demorarse en esos asuntos.

Terry miró a Corwell de nuevo.

— Bien, todos sabemos que esto no es una visita de cortesía, ¿podéis hacer que vuestro mayordomo traiga el libro de cuentas?

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó Corwell con voz aterrada.

Terry lo miró fijamente, impasible.

— Ahora es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Corwell tragó con dificultad, jugueteando inquietamente con el dobladillo de su manga.

— De acuerdo, entonces. Os mostraré mi sala de audiencias.

Corwell se levantó de la silla y miró alrededor con nerviosismo. Depositó su jarra de cerveza sobre la repisa de la chimenea, le dio unos golpecitos a su bolso antes de sacar una llave de latón y les guió fuera de la habitación.

— Es culpable — susurró Stear mientras le seguían a través del salón.

— Lo sé — contestó Terry, asqueado sólo de pensarlo. Después de todo, no tenía nada en contra del barón, que siempre le había parecido un tipo bastante decente.

Pero si de verdad había estafado a Albert, no había nada que Terry pudiese hacer para salvarlo.

16


	9. Chapter 9

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>

**Capitulo 8**

— ¿Crees que soy una estúpida? — preguntó Candy mientras se sentaba frente al tocador de la habitación de Anne. Abrazaba un pequeño cojín rojo contra su pecho mientras le contaba sus planes a su amiga de toda la vida.

Anne estaba sentada enfrente de ella, en un enorme sillón que parecía un cruce entre un dragón y una rana alada. Levantó la mirada del bordado que tenía sobre el regazo. Con el rostro pensativo, clavó la mirada en los ojos de Candy.

— No por desear casarte. De lo que no estoy segura es de que _él_ sea el hombre adecuado. Es tan…

Candy esperó varios minutos. Cuando le pareció que Anne no iba a añadir nada más, continuó ella misma.

— ¿Reservado?

— Sí — concordó Anne.

— ¿Y temperamental?

— Sí.

Candy aguardó un instante mientras observaba los esfuerzos de su amiga por encontrar una palabra que definiese a Terry.

— ¿Y distante?

— Sí.

Traviesamente, agregó:

— ¿Extraño?

— Definitivamente.

Candy le tiró el cojín.

— ¿Ya no hay más «sí»?

Anne sonrió y colocó el cojín detrás de su espalda.

— Ya me estaba aburriendo.

Candy se rió.

— Él no es tan extraño.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? Corwell dice que, durante la batalla, Lord Terrece se vuelve loco. Dice que se abre paso entre los hombres como un trineo sobre la nieve.

— Yo diría que eso, en la batalla, es una virtud.

— En la batalla quizás, pero ¿y si lo hace también en casa?

Candy arqueó una ceja.

— ¿El qué? ¿Montar en trineo?

— ¡Candy! Te estás haciendo la tonta.

— Sé lo que estás tratando de decirme — confesó Candy con un suspiro —. Pero jamás he visto que haya perdido la paciencia con nadie.

— Acabas de conocerlo — le recordó Anne.

— Lo sé. Es sólo que hay algo en él que me hace sentir… — se mordió el labio tratando de encontrar las palabras —. Como un hormigueo por dentro.

Anne esbozó una sonrisa conocedora.

— No has estado cerca de muchos hombres, Candy, y dudo que alguna vez te hayas encontrado a uno como él.

— Desde luego, en eso tienes razón.

— Creo que estás encaprichada.

— ¿Encaprichada? ¿Yo? — preguntó Candy riéndose —. ¿Y ahora quién está siendo ridícula?

— No estoy siendo ridícula —dijo Anne insertando la aguja a través del lino —. Ese hormigueo, la calidez, el sentirse como mareada, es una sensación que se experimenta cuando se está en presencia de un hombre apuesto.

— Sé lo que eso significa.

— Sí, pero apuesto a que nunca lo habías sentido. ¿Cómo habrías podido? Tu padre nunca ha permitido que un hombre apuesto entrara a su castillo por temor a eso precisamente.

Aquello era bastante cierto. Neal parecía más una bestia peluda que un hombre. Era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que Flammy y recio como un roble, con el cabello castaño muy corto y una barba espesa. Nunca entendería qué veía su hermana en ese hombre.

Candy frunció el entrecejo mientras consideraba las palabras de Anne. ¿Serían sus sentimientos un mero encaprichamiento?

— Quizás. ¿Pero qué hay de ti y de Corwell? — Anne se encogió de hombros —. Ni se te ocurra callarte ahora.

Anne se rió.

— Perdona — dijo ella, volviendo a su costura —. Corwell es bueno conmigo. Muy bueno, en realidad, y no tengo ninguna razón para quejarme.

— Pero no eres completamente feliz. Puedo verlo en tus ojos.

Anne asintió con renuencia.

— Sencillamente, es algo difícil acostarse todas las noches con un hombre que es mayor que mi propio padre. A decir verdad, mis hijastros son mayores que yo.

Candy se compadeció de su amiga. Había conocido a numerosas mujeres con un problema similar.

— Por lo menos tienes un marido — dijo ella con tono melancólico —. Y pronto tendrás un bebé.

Anne alzó la cabeza para mirarla.

— Sé cuánto deseas tener un hijo. Quizás Lord Terrece no sea tan malo, como tú dices. Y, conociendo a tu padre como lo conozco, no tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta para encontrar marido.

A Candy se le encogió el pecho al escuchar esas palabras. No quería ni imaginar tener que pasar la vida sola, soltera.

¿Qué haría cuando regresara con su padre?

— Tengo que conseguir que esto funcione — susurró Candy —. Tengo que hacerlo.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Candy no vio ni rastro de Terry mientras él se encargaba de revisar las cuentas de Corwell. En incontables ocasiones, Stear y ella habían paseado junto a las puertas cerradas, intentando escuchar algún sonido proveniente del interior.

Nada. Ni un ronquido, ni una maldición. Nada.

Era francamente espeluznante.

Corwell enviaba la comida dentro, y regresaba intacta.

Al tercer día, Stear y ella estaban sentados a la mesa con Anne y su marido.

— ¿Pero es que ese hombre no duerme _nunca_? — preguntó Corwell mientras cascaba su huevo cocido con un lado del cuchillo.

Stear resopló.

— Os asombraría el tiempo que el cuerpo puede aguantar sin descanso.

— No me cabe duda — murmuró Corwell —. Jamás he conocido a nadie que se entregue a sus obligaciones con tanta diligencia.

Y ella tampoco.

Bueno, algunas veces podía ser muy testaruda, cuando la ocasión lo requería. ¿Pero revisando cuentas e impuestos?

Honestamente, preferiría que la atasen a una estaca por el pelo y que la ahogaran en vinagre.

Tratando de aliviar el mal humor de los comensales, Candy se volvió hacia Stear.

— Ya que Lord Terrece parece satisfecho con pasar los días tras las puertas de la sala de audiencias, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que nosotros visitemos la feria?

Stear miró fijamente las puertas cerradas de la sala de audiencias a través del recibidor, como si las aborreciera tanto como ella.

— No veo por qué…

— ¡Padre!

Candy se sobresaltó ante el grito ebrio que provino de la entrada a la vez que la puerta se abría, golpeando la pared con un estruendoso porrazo.

Toda la actividad del salón cesó mientras las cabezas se giraban hacia el vestíbulo.

Un joven, de aproximadamente veinticinco años, se tambaleaba hacia el salón con la ayuda de dos hombres asombrosamente grandes.

A primera vista, las dos montañas parecían ser gemelos, hasta que uno los miraba más atentamente. El hombre de la derecha tenía el pelo y los ojos castaños, y una cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la cara. El pelo del otro hombre no era castaño, sino de un rubio oscuro, lleno de suciedad. Ambos eran muy musculosos, y sus rostros, duros y enconados, prometían una seria paliza a cualquiera que fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse a ellos.

Dedujo que el hombre del medio era el hijo de Corwell. Con rasgos similares a los de su padre, era tan apuesto como Anne le había dicho. Llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro recogido y bien acicalado, pero tenía la ropa arrugada y llena de manchas.

Los dos gigantes lo llevaron hasta el borde del estrado de su padre. El hijo de Corwell apoyó el brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y soltó un fuerte eructo.

— ¡Reinhold! —dijo su padre alarmado —. ¿Qué estás…?

— Ahora no, viejo — dijo Reinhold irrespetuosamente mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirar a su padre — Permitidme que os presente a Fric — palmeó el hombro del gigante que tenía a su derecha— y a Frac —dijo con desprecio, señalando al que estaba al lado contrario.

— Mi nombre es Frank — dijo el primero con un marcado acento teutónico.

— Y el mío es Fritz — añadió el.

— ¿Y qué importancia tiene? — preguntó Reinhold, haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano. Se rascó el rostro sin afeitar y miró a Corwell —. Necesito veinte marcos de plata para pagarles.

Corwell apretó los labios con fuerza mientras estudiaba detenidamente a su hijo. Aunque estaba sentado sobre el estrado y tenía la espalda erguida por el orgullo, Candy pudo leer el bochorno en su rostro mientras contemplaba a Reinhold.

— ¿Pagarles para qué? — preguntó Corwell.

Reinhold resopló.

— Para que no me maten, en primer lugar.

— Tiene deudas sin saldar con nuestro amo — dijo Frank cruzando sus fuertes brazos sobre el pecho —. Tarn el Escocés quiere que se las abone íntegramente o que nos encarguemos de que vuestro hijo no vuelva a adquirir ninguna otra deuda.

— ¿Tarn el Apestoso? — le preguntó Corwell a Reinhold con incredulidad —. Me prometiste que no regresarías allí de nuevo.

— Bueno, pues he aquí una enorme sorpresa, viejo: te mentí. Ahora sé un buen chico y págales.

La respiración de Corwell se hizo rápida y superficial. Una vena palpitaba en su sien.

Anne extendió la mano para tomar la suya, pero él lo evitó con un gesto nervioso.

Miró primero a Fritz, luego a Frank y por último a su hijo.

— No tengo ese dinero.

— ¿Cómo que no? — bramó Reinhold.

— Ya lo has oído, muchacho. Te dije la última vez que no podría mantener esto por más tiempo. Me prometiste…

— ¡Maldito imbécil! — gritó Reinhold, golpeando de repente la mesa con tanta fuerza que casi tira el cuenco de Candy —. ¿Mantienes a tu puta con todos los lujos y no te queda nada para tu propio hijo?

— Reinhold, por favor— rogó Corwell—. Tenemos compañía.

Reinhold miró a Candy y esbozó una sonrisa.

— Puedes permitirte alimentarles a _ellos_ pero no tienes dinero para mí. Está bien — dijo volviéndose hacia las dos montañas —. ¿Qué os parecería tomar a mí _putastra_ a cambio de mi deuda?

Anne se quedó con la boca abierta, y Corwell extendió un brazo hacia ella de manera protectora.

Los dos hombres se miraban como si realmente estuviesen considerando la oferta.

— Bien— dijo Frank —. Ella habrá ganado bastante en seis meses o así.

— ¡No! — gritó Corwell poniéndose en pie.

Fritz sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y lo colocó sobre la garganta de Reinhold.

— Elegid, mi señor — sonrió con desprecio —. Vuestra esposa o vuestro hijo.

De repente, los ojos de Fritz se abrieron de par en par.

— Ya que estamos llevando a cabo un juego de elecciones, ¿qué tal si os doy a elegir? — Candy respiró aliviada cuando Terry se colocó junto a Fritz, y sólo entonces pudo ver la espada que mantenía contra la espalda del gigante —. ¿La vida o el cuchillo?

El gigante dejó caer el arma.

Terry dio una patada al cuchillo, mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación, y envainó la espada.

Fritz echó un vistazo a la sobreveste de Terry y se santiguó.

La cara de Frank se quedó pálida.

— Mi señor, el Duque de Grandchester — dijo, encogiéndose ante la presencia de Terry —. No tenemos ningún problema con vos.

La expresión del semblante de Terry estaba cargada de promesas de infierno, azufre y cólera.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Terry en un tono tan frío que a Candy le produjo un escalofrío en la espalda —. Entráis en el salón de mi anfitrión, le amenazáis a él, a su hijo y a su esposa, ¿y aun así dices que no tienes ningún problema conmigo?

Ellos tragaron saliva al unísono.

— Nos limitamos a hacer lo que nos dicen — dijo Frank con voz insegura y vacilante.

Terry se acercó a Fritz, que se echó hacia atrás al instante. Como un lobo salvaje acorralando a una manada de vacas, les hizo apartarse de la mesa de Corwell y de Reinhold.

— Entonces os _diré_ una cosa: si valoráis en algo vuestras miserables vidas, saldréis de aquí y le contaréis a vuestro amo las mentiras que os parezca. _Nunca_ — Terry hizo una pausa para enfatizar la palabra — volveréis a ensombrecer las puertas de Lord Corwell con vuestra presencia. Porque si lo hacéis, no habrá escondrijo en el infierno donde podáis esconderos para que no os descubra. Y, os lo prometo, la ira de vuestro amo no es nada comparada con la mía. ¿Habéis comprendido?

Si no lo habían hecho, es que no merecían seguir viviendo, pensó Candy. La calma mortal con la que Terry se había expresado y su furiosa mirada, aún le producían escalofríos de terror que le atravesaban el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

— Hemos comprendido — dijeron ellos simultáneamente.

Terry señaló a Corwell.

— Entonces, pedid disculpas al señor y su señora.

— Os rogamos que nos perdonéis — dijeron inclinándose ante Corwell.

— Ahora, partid.

Ellos huyeron a la carrera de la estancia.

Lord Terrece contempló a Reinhold con esa misma mirada amenazante y se giró para dirigirse a Corwell.

— ¿Es ésta la razón por la que habéis estafado al rey?

Candy pudo ver la vergüenza que reflejaba el semblante de Corwell.

— Sí — dijo sencillamente —. A pesar de todos sus defectos, es mi hijo, y jamás permitiría que le hiciesen daño si puedo evitarlo.

Terry respiró hondo.

— ¿Y estáis dispuesto a entregar vuestra vida al rey para salvar la suya?

— Sí — Corwell empujó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie —. Si me concedéis un poco de tiempo para despedirme de mi esposa, os acompañaré voluntariamente.

Terry permaneció allí de pie, mirando fijamente a Corwell. Candy no pudo descifrar sus emociones ni lo que estaba pensando, y no quería ni imaginarse el terror que Corwell debía estar sintiendo.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Stear le sujetó el antebrazo y sacudió la cabeza, advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera.

— No será necesario — dijo Terry por fin —. Por vuestro delito, aumentaré el servicio que le debéis al rey de dos semanas a dieciocho meses.

Corwell suspiró aliviado y asintió.

— Entonces mandaré llamar a mi escudero y…

— Aún no he acabado — dijo Terry sin inmutarse.

— Perdonadme — dijo Corwell, bajando la mirada hasta el suelo.

— Ya que vuestra esposa está embarazada, creo que lo mejor será que vuestro hijo preste el servicio al rey en vuestro lugar.

— ¡Qué! — gritó Reinhold.

Terry se volvió hacia él, y Reinhold pareció encogerse ante la furia que resplandecía en su mirada.

— Creo que dieciocho meses en Londres bajo los cuidados de Maese William te enseñarán la disciplina que necesitas para respetar a un hombre y una mujer que han arriesgado su vida para protegerte. Y si yo fuera tú, _chico_, les estaría muy agradecido, ya que ellos son la única razón que me impide dejarte en manos de Fric y Frac.

Candy se mordió los labios ante la clemencia que Terry había demostrado. Intercambió una mirada de alivio con Anne.

— ¿Alexander? — dijo Terry en voz algo más alta.

Uno de sus caballeros se puso en pie en las mesas de más abajo.

— ¿Sí, milord?

— Reinhold queda bajo tu custodia. Quiero que mañana lo escoltes hasta Londres, y si te da el menor problema, manéjalo como lo creas conveniente.

— Sí, milord. — Alexander, cuyo tamaño ridiculizaba el de las dos montañas que habían huido momentos antes, avanzó y tomó el brazo de Reinhold —. Si os parece bien, milord, me encargaré de que recupere la sobriedad inmediatamente.

— Me parece estupendo.

Alexander asintió y se lo llevó de allí.

Corwell inspiró profundamente.

— ¿Qué hay del dinero que le debo al rey?

— ¿Qué dinero? — preguntó Terry.

— El dinero que yo…

— Lord Corwell — le interrumpió Stear con voz tensa —. Creo que habéis entendido mal la pregunta de mi hermano. ¿_Qué_ dinero?

Las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Corwell mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

— ¿Haríais eso por mí?

Terry no contestó; en cambio, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el salón.

Corwell se sentó y comenzó a llorar.

Candy permaneció en silencio mientras Anne trataba de consolar a su marido. Incómoda, se excusó y se levantó para buscar a Terry.

Había vuelto a la sala de audiencias a través del vestíbulo. Empujó la puerta que él había dejado entreabierta y entró indecisa en el cuarto.

Terry estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, cerrando los libros de contabilidad que había estado revisando.

— ¿Milord?

Él hizo una pausa al escuchar su voz, y después continuó colocando los libros sin volverse para mirarla.

— ¿Sí, milady?

— ¿Por qué lo hicisteis?

— Es un buen hombre que ama a su familia. ¿Por qué iba a querer verlo muerto?

En ese momento, ella comprendió que aquél no era un hombre que hiciese incursiones en un pueblo para asesinar a personas inocentes en sus propios lechos. Su padre estaba gravemente equivocado con respecto a Terry.

— Vos no atacasteis el pueblo de mi padre, ¿no es así?

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla con expresión horrorizada.

— ¿Creéis que yo haría una cosa así? Su mirada parecía demasiado honesta para ser fingida.

— No, pero mi padre sí.

— No os lo toméis a mal, milady, pero vuestro padre es un necio.

— Decidme, milord —añadió ella con una sonrisa —, ¿existe alguna manera _buena_ de tomarse eso?

Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. En cambio, se volvió hacia los libros y terminó de colocarlos.

Candy se acercó para ayudarle, y fue entonces cuando vio el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos. Había algo que le preocupaba.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó ella.

— ¿Qué es qué?

Ella inclinó la cabeza y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

— Tenéis algo en mente que no habéis dicho.

— Tengo muchas cosas en mente que no digo — respondió evasivamente.

— Pero ésta os preocupa.

— Todas me preocupan, de una u otra manera.

¡Por Dios, sí que era frustrante ese hombre! ¿Por qué no contestaba simplemente a su pregunta?

— Está bien — dijo ella, intentándolo de nuevo —. Mi madre decía que uno debe compartir sus problemas. Si vos me lo contaseis, seguramente se aliviaría vuestro pesar, y lo único que se consigue callando es envenenar la sangre y corromper el alma.

— Puede que me guste corromper mi alma — dijo sencillamente.

— Puede. Pero deberíais decir lo que pensáis. Mi padre afirma que eso le mantiene a uno saludable.

Con expresión divertida, Terry dijo:

— Entonces debéis ser la persona más saludable que conozco.

Ella se rió.

— Eso dice mi padre también.

Ella le ofreció el libro que había cogido, y cuando él lo tomó, sus dedos se rozaron. Se quedó paralizado, mirando fijamente los dedos de Candy. Algo cálido resplandeció en sus ojos, iluminando los múltiples tonos de azul que poseían.

_Bésame_, rogó ella en silencio, anhelando sentir la presión de los labios de él contra los suyos.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, tomó el libro y lo colocó en la estantería con los demás.

Candy suspiró.

— Por lo menos ya habéis acabado aquí.

— Sí. Si salimos dentro una hora, llegaremos a la posada al anochecer.

A Candy se hizo un nudo en la garganta a medida que la desilusión la embargaba. ¿Es que había olvidado su petición de ir a la feria?

— Pero. . .

Terry se volvió hacia ella, evitando que continuara.

— ¿Pero…? — preguntó.

Él vio la desilusión en sus ojos.

— Nada — dijo ella, inclinando la cabeza con desánimo —. Iré a preparar mis _alforjas_.

Terry frunció el entrecejo cuando ella abandonó la habitación. ¿Y ahora qué demonios le pasaba? No podía estar enfadada todavía por lo de las alforjas, ¿o sí?

Estaba tan feliz un momento antes, y ahora…

Sacudió la cabeza.

Mujeres. ¿Qué hombre podría entenderlas jamás?

Encogiéndose de hombros, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al salón en busca de Stear, que aún ocupaba su asiento sobre el estrado. Terry apartó rápidamente la mirada de la mesa del lord para observar a su hermano.

— ¿Dónde está Corwell?

Stear señaló las escaleras con la uva que tenía en la mano.

— Anne lo llevó arriba hasta que lograra recomponerse. Parece que lo abrumaste con tu misericordia —dijo mientras hacía estallar la uva dentro de su boca.

Terry asintió. Pagaría el dinero a Albert de sus propios cofres, y una vez que la deuda con el rey estuviese saldada, éste dejaría en paz al barón.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que le ocurre a Candy? — preguntó Terry cuando su hermano se hubo tragado la uva.

Eligiendo otra del cuenco que tenía delante, Stear se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba bien cuando salió de aquí. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Terry se puso tenso ante lo que implicaban esas palabras.

— No hice otra cosa que decirle que se preparara para partir. Saldremos de aquí en cuanto todos hayan preparado sus cosas y los caballos estén ensillados.

Stear arrojó la uva a la cabeza de su hermano.

Con toda facilidad, Terry la esquivó y frunció el ceño ante la mirada divertida de Stear.

— ¡Serás imbécil!

Terry alzó las cejas ante aquel insulto injustificado.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

— Entiendo, _hermano_, que estás acostumbrado a chasquear los dedos y que tus hombres te sigan mientras se tragan sus quejas para que no les descuartices, pero la dama no lo está. Acabas de terminar el trabajo y ya quieres saltar sobre tu caballo y largarte a casa. Candy quería ir a la feria.

Terry lo miró fijamente con escepticismo.

— Llevamos aquí tres días. Asumí que ya la habrías acompañado. Porque para eso viniste, ¿no es cierto? ¿O únicamente estás aquí para tragar uvas e importunarme?

— Para lo último, principalmente — admitió Stear con una sonrisa afectada —. Sin embargo, si hubieses asomado la cabeza fuera de esas puertas estos dos últimos días, te habrías enterado de que me torcí un tobillo la tarde que llegamos.

Incrédulo, Terry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Haciendo qué?

— Caminando.

— ¿Caminando? — preguntó tirante.

— Sí, caminando — repitió Stear —. Desgraciadamente, no he podido escoltar a la dama. Lo menos que podrías hacer es llevarla por mí.

— No tengo tiempo para semejantes frivolidades.

— Oh, eso cierto, lo olvidaba. Tienes que regresar a casa y pasearte por allí como si fueras una gran amenaza. No sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpido.

Terry se puso rígido ante su audacia.

— Cuidado, hermano — gruñó —. Estás sobrepasando los límites.

— Que Dios no permita algo así. Pero… — Stear hizo una pausa y apoyó el codo sobre la mesa —. Consideraría como un pequeño favor que llevases a la dama. Por lo que me ha contado Anne, a Candy jamás se le ha permitido salir de las tierras de su padre. Nunca ha visto una feria, y si guardas algo de bondad para ella en tu corazón, se lo permitirás en esta ocasión. Probablemente, no tendrá otra oportunidad como ésta en toda su vida.

Stear lo estaba manipulando. Estaba completamente seguro. Sin embargo, por lo que había oído él mismo, sabía que Candy había llevado una existencia excesivamente protegida. Habiendo pasado la niñez bajo los dictados de su propio padre, podía entender que ella desease hacer algo entretenido. Y aunque a él no le interesaban tales eventos, sin duda ella los disfrutaría.

Y seguramente sonreiría un poco.

Su humor mejoró en el momento en que se imaginó su atractiva sonrisa.

Complacerla no sería algo tan malo, ¿no?

Terry contempló a su hermano con el rostro inexpresivo.

— Así que te has torcido el tobillo, ¿eh?

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? — Stear alzó su pierna derecha al lado de la mesa para que Terry pudiese verla —. Como podrás comprobar, mi tobillo está bastante hinchado.

Terry no sabría decirlo, puesto que Stear lo bajó tan rápidamente que apenas logró echarle un vistazo.

— Saldremos por la mañana — anunció Terry mientras se giraba para abandonar el salón —. Con el tobillo hinchado o sin él.

17


	10. Chapter 10

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>

**Capitulo 9**

Con Dorothy pisándole los talones, Candy bajó las escaleras llena de pesar. Le hubiese gustado haber podido despedirse de Anne, pero ésta estaba todavía en sus aposentos con Corwell.

Aunque a Terry no le vendría mal tener que esperar por ella de nuevo, Candy no tenía ánimos para atormentarlo. No cuando se sentía _tan_ desilusionada.

Cabizbaja, descendió los escalones para encontrarse a dicho ogro esperando junto a la puerta. Sin una palabra, le dio las alforjas a Terry.

A su vez él le entregó las alforjas a su sirvienta.

— Llévalas de nuevo arriba — le dijo a Dorothy.

Candy frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada del suelo para clavarla en el rostro de él.

— ¿Es que ahora no podré llevar ni siquiera _eso_?

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

— Podéis llevarlas si queréis, pero pareceréis un poco extraña llevando unas alforjas en la feria.

La alegría la atravesó y su humor mejoró instantáneamente.

— ¿Vais a dejar que vaya después de todo? — preguntó ella nerviosa.

Terry le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

— Deberíais haberme dicho que Stear aún no os había llevado. Nunca incumplo mi palabra, milady. La única razón por la que os permití venir aquí fue ver la feria. No puedo permitir que regresemos a Grandchester hasta que hayáis ido.

Impulsivamente, le rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. El cuerpo de Terry parecía encajar bien entre sus brazos. Demasiado bien, pensó mientras notaba cómo se flexionaban sus músculos en torno a ella.

Él se libró rápidamente de su abrazo.

De todas formas, sus acciones no la acobardaron. Se sentía demasiado contenta en esos momentos para enfadarse por un pequeño desaire.

— Cuidado, milord — dijo traviesamente —. Podría empezar a pensar que no sois el ogro malvado que aparentáis ser.

Él no contestó, pero su semblante se suavizó ligeramente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar allí? — preguntó ella.

Terry sintió el impulso de sonreír, pero rápidamente se refrenó.

— No mucho. Los caballos ya están ensillados y esperando por vos.

Ella pasó a su lado corriendo, hizo una pausa en la puerta y se volvió para ver si él se había movido de donde estaba.

— Bueno, vamos, milord. ¡Deprisa!

Terry hizo lo que le pedía, y, esta vez, cuando la ayudó a montar, puso mucho cuidado en no tocarla más tiempo del estrictamente necesario.

Pero el delicioso olor a madreselva de su pelo se le echó encima cuando montó su propio caballo y la condujo fuera de las murallas.

— ¿Creéis que habrá malabaristas? — preguntó Candy en cuanto atravesaron el puente —. Me encanta mirarles. Y apuesto a que tienen un poste de mayo. Anne solía contar historias sobre la feria anual en York. Siempre había un poste de mayo, aunque la feria fuese en agosto.

» ¿Habéis visto alguna vez a un acróbata que pudiese colocar los pies por encima de la cabeza? En una ocasión vino uno al castillo de mi padre hace años y yo…

Continuó hablando sin parar hasta que a Terry le pareció que su cabeza iba a estallar. Nunca había conocido a nadie a quien le gustase tanto hablar como a Lady Candice. Ni siquiera a Stear.

A decir verdad, no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta cháchara. ¿Es que nunca le faltaban las palabras, las ideas o las preguntas?

Tan sólo hacía una pequeña pausa para que él le diese una breve y elocuente respuesta, y entonces comenzaba de nuevo.

Después de un rato, él aprendió a emitir un simple gruñido cuando ella hacía una pausa para tomar aliento. Satisfecha con sus respuestas, ella llevaba todo el peso de la conversación, y al cabo del tiempo Terry empezó a sentirse extrañamente complacido con el sonido de su feliz parloteo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la feria, ella saltó del caballo antes de que tuviese una oportunidad de ayudarla a desmontar. Le dejó asombrado que no se hubiese hecho daño.

— Oh, mirad — suspiró ella, con los ojos resplandecientes mientras giraba y daba vueltas sobre si misma como un niño en Navidad —. ¿No es precioso?

Terry estudió el terreno atestado de tiendas, mesas y gente. Nunca le habían interesado esos sitios, pero Lady Candice no parecía compartir aquella visión hastiada. Las tiendas multicolores y los banderines que anunciaban las mercancías y productos le parecían demasiado ostentosos.

— Aseguraos de no apartaros de mi lado — le advirtió a la dama mientras ataba los caballos a un poste y pagaba a un muchacho para que los vigilase.

— No lo haré — prometió ella.

Terry se volvió para mirarla.

— Entonces empecemos por donde queráis, milady. El resto del día es vuestro.

Con el rostro iluminado, ella se alzó ligeramente las faldas y empezó a atravesar el terreno. Terry no había visto nunca nada parecido a aquella mujer moviéndose a través de la multitud con la curiosidad de un niño eufórico.

La luz del sol se reflejada en sus dorados mechones y en el color rosado de sus mejillas mientras pasaba rápidamente de un puesto a otro, examinándolo todo.

— ¿Castañas dulces para la dama? — preguntó un mercader cuando ella se acercó a su mesa.

Terry notó su indecisión antes de que ella sacudiera la cabeza para declinar la oferta.

— Gracias, pero no.

Cuando se dirigió al siguiente tenderete, Terry asintió al comerciante y le dio medio penique. Cogiendo las castañas peladas y asadas que estaban metidas en una bolsita de piel de oveja, la siguió hasta el siguiente puesto, donde ella examinaba un surtido de artículos de tocador.

— Tomad — dijo Terry pasándole el dulce.

Ella contempló primero su mano y después su rostro y sonrió.

— ¿Cómo supisteis que las quería?

— Una mera suposición.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando tomó una castaña y la colocó sobre su lengua.

— Mmm — susurró, cerrando los ojos para saborear el bocado —. Son deliciosas.

Pero no tanto como la dama que estaba delante de él. Vendería lo que le quedaba de alma con tal de ser la comida que saboreaba con tanto entusiasmo. Lamiéndose los labios, ella le quitó la bolsa de las manos.

— Deberíais probar esto — dijo ella, tomando otra castaña y poniéndola sobre la boca de él.

Terry se obligó separar los labios. Los dedos le abrasaron la boca cuando ella la rozó al colocar el dulce fruto sobre ella.

— Delicioso — dijo él, más pensando en la sensación de su piel suave sobre él que en el sabor de la comida.

Algo captó su atención y ella giró la cabeza. Terry dejó escapar un suspiro estampó su pierna herida contra el suelo en un intento por mantener su lujurioso cuerpo bajo control. El dolor hizo muy poco por disminuir su deseo.

— ¡Oh, mirad! Un malabarista. — Ella agarró su mano y tiró de él.

Sin habla, él permitió que lo arrastrara a través de la muchedumbre. Sabía que su contacto no significaba nada para ella, que estaba simplemente impaciente, pero a él le hacía arder hasta mismo centro de su ser.

Rechinó los dientes. Oh, le gustaría tener un momento para mostrarle placeres que excederían de lejos cualquier cosa que ella pudiese encontrar allí. Con lo mucho que la deseaba, podría proporcionarles a ambos fácilmente una semana entera de placer… si se atrevía a hacerlo.

Pero si osara hacer tal cosa, antes o después la maldición haría su aparición y su relación terminaría con un toque de difuntos.

Pasándose la mano sobre los ojos, contempló al malabarista alternando huevos, sandías y cuchillos.

Cuando el artista terminó, ella comenzó a dar saltos y aplaudió con fuerza mientras sostenía la bolsita de castañas contra su pecho. Él contempló la pequeña bolsa anidada entre sus grandes pechos con envidia. En aquel momento, cambiaría el lugar con la bolsita alegremente.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— Era muy bueno, ¿verdad que sí?

Terry no tuvo oportunidad de contestar porque Candy tomó su mano, le hizo girar, y se dirigió hacia la dirección contraria.

Su próxima parada fue un puesto de cintas y tejidos.

— ¿Una bonita cinta para la dama? — preguntó la anciana —. ¿O una tela para una linda túnica o un velo?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Sólo estoy echando un vistazo.

Después de un momento, Candy hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a través de la multitud buscando su próxima distracción, y fue entonces cuando Terry vio los granos de azúcar que tenía sobre el labio inferior. Extasiado, miró los fijamente, deseando desesperadamente quitárselos con un beso. Atrapar ese labio entre sus dientes y lamer el azúcar mientras saboreaba la dulzura de su boca.

Ella dio un paso y Terry dio un tirón para detenerla. Le observó confundida, con el ceño fruncido.

— Tenéis… um… Hay… —Terry se interrumpió.

¡Por el amor de Dios, era sólo azúcar! ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba que no podía decirle que se lamiera los labios para quitársela y acabar de una vez?

Extendió la mano para retirar los granitos, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la manera en que temblaba, la dejó caer sobre el costado.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó ella.

— Tenéis azúcar en el labio.

Ya está, ya lo había dicho.

Por fin.

— Oh — dijo ella, radiante —. Gracias.

La punta de su rosada lengua se deslizó sobre la zona, y si él había pensado que el azúcar era malo, no era nada comparado con la electrizante sensación que le abrasó las ingles cuando vio su lengua.

Y entonces ella se pasó la yema de los dedos por encima del labio; eso casi consigue matarlo.

— ¿Lo hice bien? —preguntó ella inocentemente.

Todavía no, pensó Terry secamente, pero le encantaría ser él quién se lo _hiciera_.

Aclarándose la garganta ante aquel pensamiento traicionero, asintió.

— Sí. Ya está.

— ¡Vengan, vengan todos! — clamó una voz desde el centro de la muchedumbre —. Alfred, el Rey de los Trovadores, está a punto de tocar.

¿Un trovador? Terry gimió por lo bajo. Seguramente Candy tendría el buen juicio de no querer oír esas ridiculeces sobre el amor y el honor.

Personalmente, preferiría que le despellejaran antes que tener que escuchar el canturreo de un músico gimoteante.

— ¡Un trovador! — dijo ella con entusiasmo.

Él gimió audiblemente.

Pero ella no prestó atención a su dolor. Agarrando su muñeca, prácticamente atravesó corriendo la multitud hasta llegar al espacio que habían abierto para el atormentador evento.

Los bancos habían sido situados alrededor del tocón de un árbol en el que el trovador se había sentado mientras afinaba su laúd. Terry la condujo hasta un banco a la izquierda del juglar. Cuando la zona estuvo rodeada de gente, el trovador empezó a cantar una historia sobre una dama normanda y el idiota de su amante.

Terry no escuchó mucho antes de prestar toda su atención a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Una ligera brisa revolvía su pálido cabello, llevando mechones hasta el rostro. Distraídamente, ella alzó una esbelta mano y se colocó las hebras de pelo detrás de la oreja. Sus dedos acariciaron el lóbulo y la mandíbula, enviando oleadas de lujuria líquida a través del cuerpo de Terry.

Se imaginó extendiendo la mano hasta esos mechones y pasando los dedos a través de ellos, arrastrándola contra su cuerpo y rindiéndose a su deseo de besarla como se debía.

De nuevo, el sueño le vino a la cabeza, y pudo ver la cremosidad de su carne desnuda resplandeciendo a la luz de las velas mientras caminaba hacia él. Y en ese momento de deseo, hubiese jurado que pudo sentir el cuerpo de la mujer apretado contra el suyo, sentir sus piernas rodeando sus caderas mientras se introducía profundamente en ella.

Apretó los dientes con desesperación. ¿Cómo diablos iba a pasar todo un año con ella sin tocarla, cuando todo lo que podía pensar era en poseerla?

¿En qué estaba pensando Albert cuando ordenó esa estupidez?

En aquel instante podría olvidarse de su pasado, de su temperamento. De todo. De todo excepto de ella y de la risa que había traído a su vacía existencia.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo encontraba tal emoción y asombro ante cosas tan simples como una castaña o una cinta?

_Dios querido que estás en los cielos, dame la fuerza que necesito para cumplir mi juramento. O envía un arcángel para que me mate aquí mismo, donde estoy sentado, antes de tener la oportunidad de manchar mi honor y el de ella. _

No sería como su padre. ¡No traicionaría su juramento! Nunca.

Ella se volvió y lo miró con expresión tierna.

Terry parpadeó y desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia el trovador. Tenía que concentrarse en algo. En algo que no fuese ella.

Decidido, escuchó la canción sobre un soldado sarraceno y una princesa normanda. La meliflua historia de amor sobre un hombre que se degrada a sí mismo por su dama fue casi suficiente para revolverle las tripas.

Por lo menos él sabía que _jamás_ se comportaría de una forma tan imbécil por una mujer. ¡Un hombre adulto atravesando desnudo el ejército enemigo a causa de su amor!

Qué absurdo.

Repugnante.

Cuando el trovador terminó, Candy se volvió hacia él y suspiró.

— Qué historia tan hermosa. Ha sido mi favorita desde que era una niña y un trovador vino al salón de mi padre y la cantó.

Él resopló con sorna.

— Menudo necio enamorado — dijo él pensando en el guerrero sobre el que el juglar había cantado —. Ningún hombre caminaría jamás desnudo hasta el castillo de su enemigo.

— Pero Accusain amaba a Laurette — insistió Candy —. Y de esa manera pretendía probárselo a ella.

Terry hizo un gesto de desprecio con la boca.

— Dejaré esas ridículas fantasías para los afeminados como los trovadores esos. Ningún hombre que se precie haría una cosa así.

Ella apoyó el hombro contra su brazo y le dio un ligero codazo.

— Quizás no, pero toda mujer sueña con ello.

Terry se negó a mirarla para no dejarse hechizar otra vez por su encanto.

— Entonces las mujeres y los hombres tienen mucho en común, creo yo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Todo hombre que conozco sueña que una mujer desnuda atraviese los puentes de su castillo buscándole.

El color inundó sus mejillas y él pudo deducir que la había sorprendido bastante. A decir verdad, no sabía por qué había dicho una cosa así delante de ella. Nunca había sido tan burdo en presencia de una dama.

— Sois malo, milord — rió ella —. Muy malo, en realidad.

Desgraciadamente, no había sido ni la mitad de malo de lo que deseaba ser. De hecho, le habría encantado mostrarle un significado totalmente nuevo de la palabra _malo_.

Y de la palabra _placer_.

Especialmente desde que ella estaba dándole un nuevo significado a las palabras _duro_, _desesperado_, y _deseoso_.

El trovador cantó dos historias más igual de repugnantes antes de tomarse un descanso. Candy se había puesto en pie antes de que Terry pudiera pestañear, y ya estaba tironeando de él para que se levantara.

Cuando se puso de pie, apretó la mandíbula por la rigidez de su rodilla. No se había percatado de que la mueca de dolor había sido visible hasta que se fijó en la expresión de Candy.

La preocupación de su rostro lo sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo os heristeis la rodilla?

Su primer impulso fue mandarla a paseo con una réplica mordaz. Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en una, le dijo la verdad.

— Fui atropellado por un caballo en mi juventud.

Terry omitió el pequeño hecho de que el jinete había sido su padre y que el suceso no había sido ningún accidente, sino un patente esfuerzo por asesinar a Stear.

Las cejas de Candy se unieron en una profunda V.

— Tenéis suerte de que no os dejase cojo.

Terry se apoyó pesadamente sobre la articulación hasta que el dolor se redujo ligeramente.

— Fue únicamente gracias a mi fuerza de voluntad que no lo hiciese.

— Debe doler muchísimo.

Terry no contestó.

De entre la muchedumbre les llegó el llanto de una chiquilla.

— ¿Mamá? — lloraba la pequeña.

Candy miró más allá de él. Antes de que supiera lo pensaba hacer, se acercó a la niña que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Se arrodilló ante la chiquilla y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

Por el vestido roto y el pelo desaliñado, Terry dedujo que era la hija de algún campesino. Pero Candy no parecía notarlo. Tomó una esquina de su capa y secó delicadamente las húmedas mejillas de la niña.

— ¿Has perdido a tu madre, cielo? — preguntó Candy.

— Sí — sollozó la niña —. Quiero a mi mamá.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Mamá.

Terry puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba para colocarse a su lado. Ese nombre ciertamente serviría de mucho.

Candy sonrió amablemente.

— Bien, supongo que varias mujeres de las que están hoy aquí responderían a ese nombre. ¿Cómo es tu mamá?

— Muy bonita — dijo la niña, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Candy le dirigió una rápida mirada por encima del hombro.

— Una mujer bonita llamada Mamá. ¿Creéis que podremos encontrarla, milord?

— Con esta multitud, quién sabe.

Entonces Candy hizo una cosa totalmente inesperada: extendió la mano y le dio unos cachetes en la pierna buena.

— Milord, por favor. Estoy tratando de consolar a la niña. No la asustéis más.

Terry sujetó su lengua. Ningún hombre, ni ninguna mujer, habían estado alguna vez tan cómodos en su presencia como para extender la mano y tocarle.

Ni siquiera Stear.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? — le preguntó Candy a la chiquilla.

— Edyth.

— Pues venga, Edyth. Vamos a encontrar a tu madre. Debe estar buscándote también — Candy se puso de pie, y para asombro de Terry, cogió a la niña y se la colocó sobre la cadera.

— Milady — le advirtió Terry —. Os ensuciará el vestido.

— Las lágrimas desaparecen con el agua, igual que la suciedad — dijo Candy sin darle importancia.

La muchacha apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Candy y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Terry sintió algo extraño en su interior cuando Candy acunó a la niña contra su pecho.

Aquel sentimiento era algo que, en realidad, no quería identificar mientras miraba a Candy darle a la niña la bolsa de las castañas, llevarla a través de la muchedumbre y pararse para preguntarle a la gente si conocían a la niña o a su madre.

No habían llegado muy lejos cuando se dio cuenta de que Candy parecía agotada por el peso de la pequeña, pero se negaba a soltarla.

— Traed — dijo él antes de pensarlo dos veces —. Dejad que la coja.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par por el miedo, a la vez que se apartaba todo lo que podía de sus manos.

— ¿Me hará daño, milady? — le preguntó la muchacha en un susurro bastante audible.

— No, Edyth. Su señoría es un ogro bueno.

La muchacha parecía dudosa.

— Mamá dice que los nobles hacen daño a todas las pequeñas campesinas que se encuentran.

Candy acarició el cabello de la pequeña para apartárselo de la cara.

— Tu madre tiene razón, indudablemente, y, por norma general, será mejor que te alejes de ellos siempre que te sea posible; pero éste es diferente de los demás. Te prometo que no te hará ningún daño.

— ¡Pero es muy grande!

Candy le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, y su expresión de admiración le produjo una extraña calidez en el pecho.

— Lo es, pero apuesto a que en sus brazos podrás ver bien a través de toda esta gente, y así encontrarás a tu madre.

La niña se mordió los labios y asintió. Se apartó de Candy y tendió los brazos hacia Terry.

Con tanto cuidado como pudo, Terry cogió a la niña. Durante un instante, lo paralizó la peculiar sensación de sostener a un niño contra su pecho. Jamás había hecho algo así antes. Pero era agradable tener esos brazos larguiruchos alrededor de él y escuchar esa risa infantil junto a su cuello.

— Está muy duro — rió la niña —. No es blandito como vos, milady.

Candy le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chiquilla, rozando la mano de él mientras lo hacía.

El anhelo lo golpeó con tanta fuerza en el pecho que, durante un momento, lo dejó sin respiración. El anhelo de un sueño que había desterrado y olvidado.

Y por un momento se permitió pensar en lo que sería su vida si se atreviese a tomar una esposa. Lo que sería llevar a su propio hijo en brazos.

Pero tan pronto como ese pensamiento penetró en su mente, escuchó el eco de los gritos en su cabeza. Sintió el dolor en su rodilla y supo en lo más hondo de su corazón que jamás se atrevería a correr semejante riesgo.

— ¡Edyth!

Él se volvió ante el grito de alarma.

— ¡Mamá! — contestó la niña, dándole patadas con las piernas.

Terry bajó a la niña y ella corrió hacia la campesina, que abrió los brazos para atrapar a su hija.

— ¡Oh Edyth, temía haberte perdido para siempre! Ya te advertí que no corretearas por ahí.

— Lo siento, mamá. No volveré a hacerlo. Te lo prometo.

Terry se quedó atrás mientras Candy se acercaba a ellas.

— Mira, mamá — dijo Edyth mientras le mostraba la bolsa a su madre —. La señora me dio castañas dulces.

La mujer pasó la mirada de lo que sostenía la niña hasta Candy, y luego la bajó hasta el suelo.

— Mi más sincero agradecimiento, milady.

— Ha sido un placer — contestó ella —. Tenéis una hija maravillosa.

La mujer le dio las gracias de nuevo, tomó la mano de Edyth, y se la llevó lejos. Cuando Candy se volvió hacia él, pudo ver la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa, milady? — le preguntó.

— Dudo mucho que lo entendierais. — Con la alegría anterior desaparecida, se abrió camino a través de la multitud a un paso mucho más comedido.

Terry no añadió nada más, pero, tras unos minutos, ella le dijo:

— Era una niña muy dulce, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Jamás había estado cerca de un niño antes, así que no tengo con quién compararla.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios de Candy mientras se colocaba de nuevo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

— Yo tenía a muchos cerca en el castillo de mi padre, los hijos de nuestros campesinos y los de aquéllos que los enviaban a nuestro cuidado. Pero lo que más deseo en este mundo es tener a mi alrededor a mis propios hijos.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no os habéis casado?

Le brillaban los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas.

— Mi padre se niega a ello — dijo con tristeza mientras seguía adelante —. No importa cuántas veces se lo ruegue y se lo suplique, no cederá.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tiene miedo.

— ¿De?

— Perdernos.

Terry frunció el entrecejo.

— Pero para conseguir sus propios fines egoístas, ¿os privaría de lo que deseáis? No parece muy justo.

— Lo sé — dijo ella, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos mientras seguía caminando de nuevo —. Y en días como éste eso casi me hace maldecirlo. Pero sé que no lo hace por maldad. Lo hace por amor, y no podría culparle por eso.

— Supongo que puedo comprenderlo.

Ella le recorrió con la mirada.

— ¿De verdad? No creo que sea muy fácil para los demás comprender sus motivos. Sé que no conocéis muy bien a mi padre, pero es un buen hombre, con un gran corazón.

Terry no respondió.

— Incluso ahora — continuó ella —, puedo recordar la mirada de su rostro el día que mi hermana Anna murió. Cuando falleció mi hermana mayor, Mary, lo pasó muy mal. Pero la muerte de Anna realmente destrozó algo en su interior. Yo tenía once años, y nos reunió a mí, a Flammy y a Patricia entre sus brazos y juró que nunca permitiría que un hombre nos matase.

Terry sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

— ¿Cómo murieron? — preguntó, intentando desterrar la imagen de su propia madre yaciendo sin vida.

— Como mi madre, murieron durante el parto. Y hasta la fecha, mi padre sigue culpándose por cada una de sus muertes. Por la de mi madre porque él quería otro hijo, y de las de mis hermanas porque les permitió casarse —r espiró hondo —. Al principio me sentí agradecida, cuando vi que mis amigas se casaban con hombres que eran mucho mayores que ellas. Pero con el pasar de los años, empecé a sentir una especie de agujero en mi interior.

Terry se preguntó por qué ella estaba contándole aquello. No era el tipo de persona que la gente viese como un confidente. Pero permaneció en silencio cuando continuó.

— Cada vez que veo a una madre con su hijo, lo noto todavía más. Y ahora desearía. . . — sacudió la cabeza —. ¿Creéis que soy una estúpida?

— Creo que sois una mujer que sabe lo que quiere.

Ella le miró y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

— ¿Y qué hay de vos?

— ¿Yo? — preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿No anheláis tener una familia?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Nadie le había preguntado eso antes.

— Tengo mi espada, mi escudo y mi caballo. Esa es toda la familia que necesito.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Stear?

— Al contrario de vuestro padre, milady, yo no me aferro a las personas. La mayoría de las veces, disfruto de la compañía de mi hermano. Pero sé que llegará un día en que se irá. Es ley de vida.

— ¿No os preocupa quedaros solo?

— Llegué a este mundo de esa manera y, seguramente, así será como lo deje. ¿Por qué debería esperar que los años entre esos dos sucesos fueran diferentes?

Candy se limitó a mirarlo fijamente mientras digería sus palabras. Su tranquila aceptación de los hechos la dejaba pasmada.

— ¿Y no desearíais que fuese de otra manera?

— Si no deseas nada, no hay nada que pueda defraudarte.

Aquellas palabras le produjeron un escalofrío. ¿Cómo podría vivir pensando así?

— Vivís en un lugar frío, milord. Y el hecho de que parezca gustaros tal y como es hace que os compadezca.

— ¿Me compadecéis? — preguntó con incredulidad.

— Por supuesto que sí.

Candy suspiró. No había ninguna necesidad de llevar más allá esa discusión. Él era un hombre terco y le llevaría algún tiempo atravesar sus espinosas defensas. Pero lo lograría.

De una manera u otra.

— Vamos, milord — dijo ella tomando su mano de nuevo —. No sigamos hablando de cosas tan serias mientras nos encontramos en medio de tanta diversión. Veo que se están preparando para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y algo me dice que os gustaría mucho más ver eso que escuchar otra de las historias del trovador.

Terry asintió.

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde. Aunque Terry no se mostró interesado en nada, parecía bastante contento de ver cómo ella se divertía.

Candy trató una y otra vez de que él se relajase y disfrutara un poco, pero fue inútil.

— Vamos, Lord Terrece — dijo señalando el poste de mayo —. ¿No os gustaría aligerar los pies y bailar un rato?

— Si hiciese algo así, milady, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo descoordinado que soy, y siendo un caballero de la corona y no un necio, no me agradaría lo más mínimo que se riesen de mí — la instó amablemente a dirigirse hacia el poste con un ligero codazo —. Id a bailar, si tenéis que hacerlo.

— Muy bien — dijo ella apartándose de su lado y cogiendo una de las cintas rojas.

Terry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras contemplaba a Candy bailando alrededor del poste. Era realmente asombrosa. Su cabello y su falda revoloteaban a su alrededor cuando giraba en círculos, entrelazando su cinta con las de los otros participantes sin dejar de reír.

Cómo deseaba poder decir que lo que le había contado sobre su vida era verdad. Porque, en realidad, sí deseaba algo.

_A ella_.

Y entre ellos no se interponía nada más que unas simples palabras.

Y una maldición.

Sí, la maldición. Apretando los dientes, intentó borrar de su mente la imagen del rostro pálido de su madre.

Sin importar lo que sintiera, jamás rompería la palabra que le había dado a Albert. La seguridad de Candy estaba por encima de sus necesidades y deseos.

Se _controlaría_.

Después del baile, ella volvió a su lado, con los ojos chispeantes.

— Deberíais haberos unido a nosotros — le dijo sin aliento —. Ha sido maravillosamente divertido.

Impulsivamente, Terry acarició un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su mejilla. Las yemas de sus dedos se demoraron sobre la suavidad de su piel antes de que él apartase el pelo hasta la sien.

Fue un gesto sin importancia, pero aun así, envió oleadas de deseo a través de todo su cuerpo, aturdiéndole. Dejó caer la mano, pero seguía sintiendo la calidez de su piel abrasándole, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas hacer a un lado su voto y tomarla de una vez por todas.

_No tocaré a la dama ni por enojo ni por lujuria. _

¡Cumpliría su juramento!

Con la voluntad reafirmada, dijo:

— Odio tener que apartaros de la diversión, milady. Pero oscurecerá dentro de una hora, y me temo que debemos regresar.

— Muy bien. — Extendió la mano y entrelazó su brazo con el de él.

Terry se puso rígido; sabía que debería apartarse, pero le gustaba la sensación que le producía tenerla a su lado.

Relajándose, la guió a través de los comerciantes y sus mercancías.

Cuando pasaron frente al puesto de un orfebre, percibió que Candy aminoraba la marcha. Terry se detuvo y, con renuencia, desligó su brazo del de ella.

— Tened — dijo sacando un marco de oro de su monedero —. Id y compraos alguna bagatela como recuerdo de este día.

— No puedo aceptar eso — dijo ella, devolviéndoselo —. Es demasiado dinero.

— Adelante — dijo él con amabilidad, colocándoselo en la mano —. Os aseguro que no hay nada en esta feria que pueda arruinar mis finanzas.

Ella lo observó escépticamente mientras frotaba la moneda entre su pulgar y el índice.

— ¿Estáis seguro?

— Me complacería mucho que lo gastarais.

La contempló mientras ella se acercaba para mirar las pulseras expuestas sobre la mesa.

— Mirad esto, milady — dijo el comerciante, sosteniendo un intrincado collar con una esmeralda —. Este collar sería un complemento perfecto para vuestros ojos — la asistente del mercader colocó la pieza alrededor de la garganta de Candy.

Sus dedos largos y elegantes acariciaron la cadena de oro trenzado, alzando la gran esmeralda en forma de lágrima para estudiarla atentamente.

— Es precioso — susurró ella.

— Sí, y vos le hacéis justicia — dijo la muchacha.

Terry estaba de acuerdo.

Respirando profundamente, apartó la mirada. Sabía que no le hacía ningún bien seguir deseando algo que no podía tener. Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que no debía mirar fijamente el sol si no quería quedarse ciego.

Así que se obligó a contemplar a la gente que tenía alrededor, moviéndose entre la muchedumbre.

Varios minutos después, Candy regresó a su lado.

— ¿Comprasteis el collar? — le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y antes de que él pudiera moverse, asió su capa. Terry frunció el ceño mientras la observaba colocar las manos bajo la tela fruncida que sujetaba su broche y desprenderlo. Se colocó el broche entre los dientes, y, en su lugar prendió una elaborada pieza de oro que tenía incrustada un cuervo negro de esmalte rodeado por rubíes rojo oscuro.

Ella se quitó el viejo broche de la boca y sonrió.

— Me recordó vuestro emblema — dijo mientras le alisaba la capa —, y pensé que vos necesitaríais más un recuerdo alegre de la feria que yo. — Sus manos se demoraron sobre el pecho de él mientras inclinaba la cabeza para mirarle.

Abrumado, no sabía qué le había agradado más: su sonrisa, el contacto de sus manos sobre el pecho o el hecho de que hubiese pensado en él a la hora de comprar algo. Las tres cosas le llegaban a lo más profundo del alma.

— Gracias, Candy — dijo con voz ronca —. Lo guardaré siempre como un tesoro.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

— ¿Os dais cuenta que es la primera vez que utilizáis mi nombre para dirigiros a mí? Comenzaba a preguntarme si lo recordabais.

Tomó de nuevo su brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde habían dejado los caballos.

— Gracias por este día — dijo afectuosamente —. Ha sido uno de los mejores que he pasado jamás.

Él tragó con dificultad. Aquél era, sin duda alguna, el mejor día de su vida, y hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque no terminara.

Cubrió la mano de ella con la suya y se deleitó con el contacto de los dedos femeninos bajo los propios. Su piel era como cálido terciopelo, y él deseó poder probar su sabor con la lengua.

Terry le dio un ligero apretón y la guió hacia los caballos.

No estuvo tan parlanchina durante el viaje de vuelta, y más o menos a la mitad del camino, Terry se giró para ver por qué. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar quedándose dormida. Dio un respingo, como si se hubiese sobresaltado por algo y después parpadeó para aclararse la vista. Entonces se cubrió la boca con la mano y dio un enorme bostezo.

Terry detuvo su caballo y tomó las riendas de ella. Candy le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Será mejor que montéis conmigo antes de que os caigáis del caballo.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, la levantó de la silla y la depositó sobre su regazo. Sus caderas se apretaron contra sus ingles, incendiándole como si fuesen lava fundida.

Ella no dijo una palabra mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho, como un bebé. La parte superior de su cabeza le llegaba a la barbilla, y él pudo sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la mujer encima del suyo. Su aliento le acariciaba suavemente la garganta, produciéndole escalofríos.

Por un momento no pudo moverse ni un milímetro, y tuvo que luchar duramente contra el impulso de espolear a su caballo hacia los árboles, tumbarla sobre la hierba y poseerla. Una y otra vez. Podía imaginarse sus suspiros de placer sobre su oreja mientras el se mecía entre sus muslos, blancos como la leche, tomando posesión de su cuerpo y de su alma.

¿Habría un placer mayor?

Terry apretó con fuerza las riendas. No la tocaría. ¡Por todo lo que era sagrado, no lo haría!

Tratando de recuperar el control, ató las riendas del caballo de Candy a su silla y siguió el camino hacia la casa de Corwell. Apenas habían andado tres metros cuando ella se quedó dormida. Y sólo entonces, Terry se permitió relajarse.

Sin pararse a pensarlo, inclinó la cabeza para descansar la mejilla contra su coronilla, donde podía inhalar el dulce olor a madreselva de ella y sentir los suaves mechones de su cabello sobre la piel, sobre los labios.

— Los ogros pueden ser divertidos — murmuró ella en voz muy baja, sin despertarse en ningún momento.

— Hablas incluso cuando estás dormida — dijo él, muy contento por saberlo, y más aún por el hecho de que ningún otro hombre lo sabía.

Sólo él.

Terry inclinó la cabeza y estudió atentamente su rostro. Apoyó la mejilla de Candy sobre su hombro y cubrió suavemente su barbilla con la mano. Tenía los labios levemente separados, y sería muy fácil inclinarse hacia delante y apoderarse de ellos.

Si no hubiese dado su palabra.

Durante toda su vida, su palabra había sido su garantía. Jamás la había roto. Pero nunca antes mantenerla había sido semejante tortura.

— Lilas — susurró ella —. Están creciendo lilas.

¿Pero qué es lo que estaba soñando? No podía ni imaginárselo.

Tiernamente, pasó la yema del pulgar por su labio inferior, recordando el azúcar que había allí esa misma tarde. Ella sacó la lengua, rozando ligeramente su dedo.

Terry retiró la mano como si le hubiera quemado, de hecho se sentía como si lo hubiese hecho.

Aun así, ella parecía haberle hechizado, y se encontró a sí mismo una vez más acariciando su cara con delicadeza. Antes de poder detenerse, se inclinó hacia delante y apretó los labios contra su mejilla. Terry jadeó, ya que, en ese momento, todo su cuerpo estalló en llamas.

Su piel era suave y seductora, y sabía realmente a rayos de sol. La apretó con fuerza contar su pecho y enterró la cara en el hueco de su garganta, donde pudo percibir el latido de su corazón bajo los labios. Ella suspiró en su oído.

Que el cielo lo ayudara, pero la deseaba, y en ese instante sentía que su control se evaporaba.

Reprendiéndose por su estupidez, se enderezó sobre la silla de montar y espoleó a su caballo para que les llevase de vuelta al castillo antes de que se rindiese a la lujuria.

Una vez que los muros de Corwell estuvieron a la vista, la sacudió con suavidad para despertarla. Candy se estiró lánguidamente contra él, como un gatito. El tejido de su túnica se tensó sobre sus pechos, y, otra vez, él notó que se ponía duro en respuesta a lo que veía.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos y vio su cara, se sobresaltó ligeramente.

— ¡Dios! — susurró —. Había olvidado que me llevabais.

Si él hubiese podido olvidarlo también…

— Creí que sería mejor que regresarais a vuestra montura antes de atravesar la muralla.

Ahogando un bostezo, ella asintió.

Terry se apeó con ella, y la ayudó a subir a su propio caballo. Su calidez se adhirió a él durante todo un minuto antes de evaporarse y dejarle anhelante de nuevo.

Montando en su caballo, la condujo hacia el castillo.

Cuando entraron en el salón, habían preparado un enorme banquete que rivalizaría con los festines del rey. Los sirvientes iban corriendo de un lado a otro, trayendo la comida desde las cocinas y adornando las mesas.

— Por fin habéis regresado — dijo Corwell saludándole cuando se acercó.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — preguntó Terry.

— Stear me dijo que partíais mañana, así que pensé que deberíamos organizar una buena despedida para vos.

— Huele maravillosamente bien — dijo Candy, atravesando los pocos metros que la separaban de Anne.

Terry miró el estrado, cubierto con telas rojas, y un sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de él. A decir verdad, habría preferido tomar su cena en privado, pero no había forma de declinar la oferta sin ofenderlo.

— Intenté decirle que no lo hiciese — dijo Stear en voz baja cuando se colocó detrás de él —. Pero no me hizo caso.

Terry notó la visible cojera de Stear cuando éste hizo una pausa a su lado.

— ¿Cómo está tu tobillo esta noche?

— Mejor.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Cuando salí esta tarde, era el otro del que te quejabas. Puede que no tengas herido el tobillo, sino la cabeza.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Stear.

— Me has pillado. Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya no tengo que preocuparme de cojear — posó la mirada sobre el pecho de Terry —. Bonito broche. ¿Te poseyó algún demonio que te obligó a comprarlo?

Terry echó una rápida mirada al lugar donde Candy hablaba con Anne. Sintió un punzante dolor en el corazón y suspiró.

— Fue una pequeña tontería. Si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con mi escudero.

Candy frunció el ceño cuando vio a Terry abandonar el salón.

— Me pregunto a dónde va — dijo Anne a su lado.

— No tengo ni idea.

— Bueno, mucho mejor. Ahora no tendré que preocuparme de que él nos escuche.

— ¿Que escuche qué?

Anne se volvió para observarla, apretando la mandíbula con un gesto decidido.

— Candy, como que Dios está en el cielo, tenemos que encontrar la manera de hacer que Lord Terrece te lleve al altar.

26


	11. Chapter 11

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>

Capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad o sensibles

**Capitulo 10**

Candy miró fijamente a Anne, asombrada por su declaración.

— ¿Qué ha provocado que cambies de opinión?

— Oh, Candy, ¡él es maravilloso! — dijo efusivamente —. Lo que hizo por Corwell… no puedes ni imaginarte lo preocupado que ha estado Corwell todo este tiempo pensando en lo que le ocurriría cuando Lord Terrece viniese. Y luego está eso de llevarte a la feria… — hizo una pausa, como si de repente se le hubiese ocurrido otra idea —. ¿Lo has pasado bien con él?

— Sí, pero…

— Pero nada — dijo Anne, interrumpiéndola —. He contratado a algunos de los músicos de la feria para que toquen esta noche. Habrá un baile, y tú podrás seducirle.

— ¿Cómo? Apenas parece reparar en mi presencia. Aunque… — Candy se detuvo al recordar lo que había acertado a escuchar.

— ¿Aunque?

Se encogió de hombros.

— Le escuché decir algo antes de que saliéramos.

— ¿Algo sobre qué?

— Sobre mí — confesó ella —. Dijo que me deseaba, aunque yo no he visto ninguna prueba de ello. Me temo que no sé cómo debo tratarle. No se parece a ningún hombre de los que he conocido — Candy la miró —. ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú? ¿Cómo captaste la atención de Lord Corwell?

— Respiré — dijo ella melancólicamente —. Él sabía que mi madre y mis hermanas mayores habían sobrevivido a multitud de partos, y que yo tenía una buena dote. Eso fue todo lo que necesité.

Eso no serviría en su caso.

— A Lord Terrece no parecen interesarle esos asuntos.

— No — concordó Anne —. Habrá que pensarlo bien — se mordió los labios y examinó el salón. De repente, abrió los ojos de par en par y sonrió —. ¡Creo que ya sé quién puede ayudarnos a pensar!

Agarró el brazo de Candy y, literalmente, la arrastró hasta llegar junto a Stear.

— Milord — dijo Anne —. ¿Podríamos solicitar su ayuda un instante?

— No, Anne — susurró Candy —. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Se lo dirá a Lord Terrece.

— No si hacemos que jure guardar el secreto. Sois un hombre de palabra, ¿no es cierto, Lord Stear?

— Depende de la palabra — dijo Stear evasivamente, mirando a una y otra mujer —. Me doy cuenta de que estáis preparando algo, y no hay nada que me guste más que este tipo de complots — se frotó las manos con satisfacción —. ¿Qué están tramando las damas?

— Primero, tendréis que jurar que guardaréis secreto eterno — dijo Anne.

— Muy bien, mis labios están sellados — Stear mantuvo sus labios cerrados con el pulgar y el índice de una mano.

Anne asintió con beneplácito.

— Candy quiere casarse con vuestro hermano.

— ¡Anne! — Candy se quedó con la boca abierta, horrorizada por el hecho de que lo hubiese soltado con tan poca delicadeza —. ¿Cómo has podido…?

—Oh, calla — dijo Anne —. No hay ninguna necesidad de darle vueltas al asunto. El tiempo es esencial. Necesitas un marido, y Lord Terrece necesita un heredero. ¿No es eso cierto, milord?

Stear las miró de reojo mientras parecía meditar la pregunta. Se acarició el mentón, cubierto por la perilla.

— ¿Cómo debería responder a eso? — preguntó cubriéndose los labios con los dedos —. Mi parte ambiciosa, que heredaría las tierras de Terry, dice que no. Él no necesita un heredero. Me agradaría enormemente poseer semejantes riquezas, sin embargo, el hermano respetuoso que hay en mí está de acuerdo con las damas.

Su aire de broma se disipó cuando enfrentó la mirada de Candy.

— ¿Y qué hay de vos, milady? Me gustaría conocer lo que sentís por mi hermano antes de comprometerme.

Sus sentimientos. Ésa era una pregunta muy difícil de contestar.

— Me parece lo suficientemente aceptable como marido.

Stear resopló.

— ¿Y eso es todo lo que necesitáis?

— Necesita que alguien cuide de él — dijo Candy, intentándolo de nuevo.

Stear se rió.

— Eso es lo último que necesita. Os aseguro que puede apañárselas bastante bien solo. Intentadlo otra vez.

Anne le dio un codazo.

— Dile lo que me has dicho a mí, Candy.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— La deja sin aliento, y está bastante encaprichada con él.

Candy abrió la boca para reprender a su amiga, pero Anne no le habría hecho ningún caso.

— Ella percibe la bondad en su interior. ¿Tiene razón en eso, milord?

Stear asintió.

— Muy bien, os ayudaré — echó un vistazo a lo lejos y palideció —. Aquí viene. Simulad que estamos hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Terry frunció el ceño cuando cruzó el salón y vio a Stear, a Anne y a Candy reunidos en un círculo, como si estuviesen confabulándose para algún tipo de acción criminal.

Cuando se acercó, Stear empezó a silbar, y su mirada recorrió rápidamente a las mujeres, que parecían concentradas en una conversación sobre velos.

Candy se retorcía los dedos mientras hablaba con Anne.

— El verde es el mejor color para. . . para. . . para. . . las cosas.

— Oh, sí. Queda muy bien en cosas como… bueno, en muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó Terry suspicazmente.

En ese momento, tres rostros se volvieron hacia él con tal mirada de inocencia que habría hecho reír a cualquier otro hombre.

Terry inclinó la cabeza y, de pronto, se sintió como un gato acorralado por tres ratones.

— ¿Qué clase de conspiración es ésta?

— ¿Conspiración? — preguntaron ellos casi al unísono.

Stear le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— Llevas sirviendo al rey durante tanto tiempo que ya ves cosas raras donde no las hay.

¿Lo creían tan necio como para no darse cuenta de que allí estaba pasando algo?

Evidentemente sí.

— Venid — dijo Anne tomando el brazo de Stear —. Permitidme conduciros a la mesa y haceros partícipe de la maestría culinaria de nuestros cocineros. Os gustará el faisán asado — le dijo a Terry —. La salsa de bayas de saúco es la más sabrosa de toda la Cristiandad.

Con renuencia, Terry les siguió, sin poder sacudirse aún la incómoda sensación de que él era el único ganso que iba a ser cocinado a fondo en el salón esa noche.

Anne lo sentó a la mesa entre Candy y Stear. Se sentía atrapado, incapaz de escapar. Con un nudo en la garganta, guardó silencio mientras los criados servían la comida.

Stear se inclinó hacia él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Terry respiró hondo y asintió, aunque podía sentir que estaba comenzando a sudar.

— ¿Milord? — le dijo Candy, atrayendo su atención.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, observó una gentileza en sus rasgos que alivió el nudo de su estómago.

— Perdonad mi atrevimiento — dijo ella —, pero Anne me ha dicho que habrá un baile después de la comida. ¿Querrías uniros a mí?

Una imagen de ella danzando alrededor del poste de mayo le vino a la mente. No se le ocurría nada que pudiese proporcionarle mayor placer que bailar con ella.

— No, milady, no lo haré.

La desilusión oscureció sus ojos.

— A mí me encantaría bailar con vos — dijo Stear, inclinándose por delante de Terry para hablar con ella.

Una puñalada de celos atravesó su corazón, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, concentró sus pensamientos en servir la comida a Candy. Observó la gracia de sus movimientos mientras comía. Y cuando ella tomó el cáliz y colocó los labios en el mismo lugar por el que él había bebido, sintió un escalofrío deslizándose por su espalda. Había algo muy íntimo en ese gesto. Era casi como si hubiesen compartido un beso.

— ¿La comida no es de vuestro agrado? — le preguntó ella en voz baja cuando notó que apenas había comido nada.

Terry sacudió la cabeza.

— La comida está bien.

— ¿Entonces por qué no la coméis?

— No tengo hambre.

— ¿Sabéis, milord? No os he visto comer lo suficiente como para satisfacer a una abeja. ¿Cómo habéis crecido tanto alimentándoos tan sólo del aire?

— Se lo dejo a Stear — dijo Terry secamente —. Él come suficiente para ambos.

Candy se rió cuando observó el plato de Stear, en el que éste había apilado una cantidad de pollo, faisán, manzanas asadas y puerros digna de un rey.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Stear cuando notó que le miraba.

— Se limita a admirar tu glotonería.

Stear tragó lo que tenía en la boca y alzó su copa.

— Buena comida, buena música y buenas mujeres son todo lo que necesito en la vida para ser feliz. Espero que algún día, hermano, pruebes esa combinación.

Terry se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla, negándose a picar en el cebo por una vez. A decir verdad, no se sentía con ganas. Todo lo que quería era salir de allí.

La presencia de Candy a su lado era el único consuelo que tenía.

Observó cómo ella mordía delicadamente un tierno pedazo de pollo, lamiéndose después esos labios rojos para quitarse la salsa. El consuelo se convirtió en un lecho de espinas que se le clavaron en todo el cuerpo.

Sería una grosería abandonar el salón. Lo sabía.

Pero aún así…

_Lo has pasado peor_.

¿De verdad? No podía recordar que ni siquiera las heridas más graves que había sufrido en la batalla le hubiesen dolido tanto como las ingles en ese preciso momento.

Parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando, al fin, convocaron a los músicos y la gente empezó a levantarse de las mesas. Stear se apresuró a tomar la mano de Candy para sacarla a bailar.

Terry lo observó con envidia. No había cojera alguna en los andares de Stear, ni muestras de dolor en sus zancadas. Y, por un momento, deseó no haber corrido ante el caballo de su padre aquel día. La vergüenza lo embargó ante semejante pensamiento. La vida de Stear bien había merecido la pena. Mejor haber perdido la pierna que Stear hubiese perdido la vida.

Pero deseó que, por una vez en la vida, fuese _él_ quien bailara.

Suspirando, se levantó de la mesa y fue en busca del solaz que pudieran proporcionarle las almenas.

Candy interrumpió su baile en cuanto se percató de que Terry se iba. La tristeza parecía aferrarse a él, como si la alegría de la noche lo deprimiera.

— ¿Dónde va? — inquirió, preguntándose si había algo de verdad en sus sospechas.

Stear se volvió para mirarle.

— A las almenas, sin duda.

— ¿A las almenas? — frunció el ceño —. ¿Por qué?

Stear se encogió de hombros.

— Lleva haciéndolo desde que puedo recordar. Se pasa la mayor parte de la noche paseando por ellas.

— ¿Por qué? — repitió ella.

Stear le hizo un gesto indicando que le siguiese hasta una esquina apartada del salón.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de los demás, Stear dijo:

— Debéis jurar que no repetiréis lo que estoy a punto de deciros.

— Lo juro.

Stear guardó silencio durante un minuto, como si estuviese reordenando sus pensamientos. Una profunda tristeza oscureció sus rasgos.

— No os podéis imaginar la niñez a la que Terry sobrevivió, milady. Su padre jamás deseó un hijo. Lo único que deseaba era un legado. Quería que Terry se entrenase para convertirse en un guerrero, y no en un hombre, e hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió para matar a la parte humana que había en él.

Candy le miró fijamente, intentando asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo.

— No lo entiendo.

La tristeza de sus ojos se hizo aún mayor.

— Terry no duerme mucho porque su padre pensaba que el sueño era una debilidad. Dormir es ser vulnerable. Siempre que pillaba a Terry dormitando, lo golpeaba para despertarlo.

Ella recordó la rabia que había visto en los ojos de Terry cuando lo despertó en el huerto. Por un momento, había temido realmente que la golpeara.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Richard hiciese una cosa así? — preguntó.

— Su padre no tenía corazón — susurró Stear —. Los condes de Grandchester son tan grandes guerreros porque se les enseña a no sentir nada salvo ira y odio. Es fácil permanecer fuerte durante la batalla cuando no tienes nada que perder en la vida. De hecho, siempre han dado la bienvenida a la muerte y al alivio que les proporciona abandonar sus miserables y solitarias vidas.

El corazón de Candy se detuvo.

— ¿Y Terry?

— En la mayoría de las cosas, es diferente. Hay mucho de nuestra madre en él, aunque lo niega. Ella vivió lo bastante como para enseñarle lo que era la bondad, lo que se sentía al ser amado y protegido. Sabe lo que es proteger y amar pero, por alguna razón, se niega a ver ese lado de su personalidad. En cambio, sólo percibe la parte de él que es como su padre. Si conseguís que se dé cuenta de que no es como Richard, conseguiréis un marido que jamás se apartará de vuestro lado.

Un estremecimiento de duda la atravesó. ¿Podría mostrarle lo que era el amor a un hombre al que habían hecho tanto daño?

— Os lo prometo, él merece la pena.

— ¿Pero cómo, Stear? No sé cómo lograrlo.

Él suspiró.

— Yo tampoco. Terry se encerró en sí mismo hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera yo puedo alcanzarle. Nunca hubiese pensado que un hombre pudiera ser demasiado fuerte, pero, en el caso de mi hermano, debo admitir que así es.

La mente de Candy dio vueltas a sus pensamientos hasta que un verso de su canción favorita pareció destacar entre lo demás.

— ¡Claro! — le dijo nerviosa a Stear —. Accusain y Laurette.

Stear frunció el entrecejo.

— No comprendo.

— Es una historia que escuchamos esta tarde en la feria. Trata de un soldado sarraceno y una princesa normanda. Pertenecían a dos mundos completamente diferentes, pero el amor permitió que llegaran el uno hasta el otro. Sanó su corazón herido y le permitió amarla.

— Pero eso no es más que un cuento, y esto es la realidad.

— Quizás, pero no soy otra cosa que una soñadora, y como tal, estaría muy mal por mi parte no hacer lo que Laurette haría si estuviese en mi lugar.

Stear arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y eso es…?

— Buscar a mi príncipe allí donde mora — le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Stear —. Deseadme suerte.

Stear esperó hasta que ella se hubo ido antes de susurrar:

— Deseo mucho más que eso, Candy. Deseo que tengas éxito.

Terry miraba fijamente la oscuridad de la noche que le rodeaba. Las antorchas habían sido encendidas para iluminar las puertas y el rastrillo, pero más allá de eso no se veía nada. Tan sólo el negro vacío de la oscuridad.

Siempre había encontrado consuelo en la noche. Como los brazos de una madre, ella le hacía sentir que era único. Le recordaba a la muerte, y si cerraba los ojos, podía simular que el mundo había terminado. No había nada. Ni dolor, ni soledad, ni pasado. Ni futuro.

Nada.

Pero cuando abría los ojos, la realidad volvía de nuevo.

¿Cuándo acabaría de una vez?

— ¿Milord?

Se volvió hacia la suave voz que sonó a sus espaldas.

— ¿Milady? — dijo con aspereza —. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Ella se colocó mejor la capa sobre los hombros.

— Vine a buscaros.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Sois siempre tan impertinente? — preguntó él.

— Sí.

¿Qué había en ella que la hacía enfrentarse a él como ningún otro se había atrevido antes?

— No estoy de humor para juegos, milady. Deberíais volver dentro antes de que os congeléis.

— ¿Vendréis dentro conmigo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Las risas llegaron desde el salón.

— El bufón — dijo Candy con suavidad —. Deberíais haberos quedado a escucharle.

— ¿Por qué? — y a continuación, antes de que ella pudiese hacerlo, agregó: — ¿Por qué no?

Ella sonrió.

— En realidad, iba a decir que no os vendría mal reír de vez en cuando. La risa es el néctar de Dios.

Dio un paso hacia él y, para su asombro, extendió los brazos y colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas. Estaban sorprendentemente calientes, dado el frío que hacía.

Con los pulgares, tiró de sus mejillas hacia atrás, tratando de formar una sonrisa.

— ¿Veis? — dijo ella —. No se os ha roto la cara.

Terry se apartó de su contacto y volvió a apoyarse sobre las almenas para contemplar la oscuridad del bosque. Candy se acercó para colocarse a su lado, imitando su posición.

Pasaron varios minutos allí de pie. Aunque no se tocaban, Terry podía percibir el cuerpo de ella con tanta claridad como si estuviesen hombro con hombro, cadera con cadera, pie con pie. De hecho, podía sentirla con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Terry intentó ignorarla, pero el viento atrapó su dulce y femenina esencia y la llevó hasta él.

Las risas del salón disminuyeron a medida que la música empezaba de nuevo.

— Ya es suficiente — dijo Candy, rompiendo el silencio. Tomó la mano de él y le hizo girarse hacia ella —. _Bailaré_ con vos.

— No sé bailar — confesó él.

— Sí, claro que sabéis. Olvidáis que os he visto entrenando, y todo hombre capaz de girar y maniobrar como vos lo hacéis, podrá bailar sin ningún tipo de problemas.

— Os aplastaré los dedos de los pies.

— Se curarán.

No supo qué responder a eso, así que le permitió tomar sus manos y enseñarle unos cuantos pasos. Para su enorme asombro, no le pisó los pies, y, más asombroso todavía fue el hecho de que se divirtiese haciendo algo tan inofensivo.

Estaba en armonía con todo lo que se refería a Candy mientras ésta se deslizaba a su alrededor. Con la luz de la luna iluminando los claros mechones de su pelo. Con la risa en sus ojos. Sintiendo el cuerpo de la mujer tan próximo al suyo propio.

Ella había logrado convertir su hambre en un apetito frenético que bramaba y rugía demandando que la tomara. Las oleadas de anhelo lo golpeaban con energía, y permanecer inmóvil fue todo lo que pudo hacer para permanecer impasible ante la fuerza del temporal.

Ella dio una vuelta y tropezó. Terry la cogió justo antes de que se cayera.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos, inclinada. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que apenas les separaban unos centímetros y sus pechos presionaban el uno contra el otro.

Él estudió atentamente el color rosado de sus labios, deseando con todas sus fuerzas atreverse a enfrentar la ira del rey para probarlos.

Sería tan fácil. . .

Candy se aferró a él con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándole con gratitud.

— Mi héroe — susurró.

Terry la miró fijamente. El título de _héroe_ le había sido concedido hace años por necios que no sabían absolutamente nada de él, y por hechos que ni siquiera podía recordar. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió realmente heroico al verse reflejado en las oscuras pupilas de los ojos de ella. Y aún más sorprendente fue descubrir la alegría que le brindaron sus palabras.

De repente, cobró suma importancia para él que ella lo viese de esa manera. Que nunca se sintiese desilusionada.

Una necesidad oscureció los ojos de Candy mientras le contemplaba a la luz de las antorchas.

— ¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí? — preguntó mientras se enderezaba para ponerla en pie delante de él.

Ella se mordió los labios.

— Supongo que debería mostrarme tímida con estas cosas, pero nunca lo he sido. Me he dado cuenta que la franqueza es, a menudo, la mejor manera de enfrentarse a los problemas, y para mostrarme acorde con mi naturaleza, os diré exactamente lo que quiero — alzó la barbilla para mirarlo con una expresión de absoluta sinceridad —. Os quiero a _vos_, milord.

La observó fijamente con rasgos impasibles, sin comprender del todo lo que pretendía decirle.

— ¿Me queréis para qué?

— Para marido.

Se quedó boquiabierto. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando aquella mujer? ¿Es que había perdido la cabeza?

— ¿Os hacéis una idea de lo que estáis diciendo? — le preguntó.

— Pues sí, claro — contestó Candy, indignada.

Terry se apartó ligeramente de ella. No sabía qué diablos la había poseído, pero aquello era una estupidez de primer orden.

— No tenéis ni idea de lo que pedís, milady. A lo que os estaríais condenando.

— No estoy de acuerdo — dijo dando un paso hacia él y extendió la mano para agarrar su brazo.

Una vez más, él se apartó.

— No me conocéis en absoluto.

— Y mi madre no conocía en absoluto a mi padre. De hecho, no lo vio hasta el día de la boda, y aun así, se amaron el uno al otro. Muchísimo.

— Habláis de ello como si fuese una cuestión simple.

— El matrimonio a menudo lo es.

— Os estáis comportando como una estúpida, señora. Largaos de aquí — le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia el torreón.

Ella corrió tras él y le bloqueó el camino.

— No podréis escapar de mí. No pienso permitirlo.

Sintió cómo la furia le invadía ante el hecho de que ella se atreviese a bloquearle el paso. Especialmente cuando todo lo que deseaba hacer era huir de ella y de los confusos sentimientos que le provocaba.

— ¿Es ésta vuestra manera conseguir que os envíe a casa con vuestro padre?

Ella lo miró como si el mero pensamiento la ofendiese.

— Lo último que quiero es que me enviéis a casa. Quiero un marido.

— Entonces regresad al salón y buscad otro.

Y antes de que supiera lo que pensaba hacer, Candy tomó su rostro entre las manos, se puso de puntillas y apoyó sus labios contra los de él.

El deseo inundó todas las fibras de su cuerpo.

Reaccionando de forma totalmente instintiva, Terry la apretó entre sus brazos y amoldó su cuerpo contra el de él. Candy se rindió totalmente a sus caricias mientras él le abría la boca para probar su dulzura. Enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y suspiró de alegría.

La cabeza de Terry rugía como si hubiese bebido demasiada cerveza, y todo pensamiento racional desapareció de su mente.

No existía nada salvo ella; nada salvo su cuerpo cálido y flexible contra el de él; nada excepto el sabor de su boca, el olor a madreselva de su pelo, y el sonido de su respiración entrecortada sobre sus oídos.

Su beso era una mezcla de inocencia y timidez, aunque curioso e intrépido. Él jamás había sentido algo así, y tampoco había deseado nada como deseaba tener un lecho para ellos dos en esos mismos momentos.

En su excitación, ella apretaba los pechos contra su torso, inflamándole aún más cuando se frotaba contra él, rozando con la cadera su miembro duro e hinchado.

Terry se apartó de sus labios con un gemido y se atrevió a hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Enterró los labios en el hueco de su garganta y mordisqueó su tierna carne con los dientes. Candy jadeó de placer y, sepultando las manos en su cabello, lo apretó con fuerza contra ella.

El dulce sabor de su piel se grabó a fuego en los labios y en la lengua de Terry mientras ella se estremecía en sus brazos. La deseaba. En ese lugar, en ese momento. Su cuerpo ardía por ella y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en poseerla.

Candy gimió ligeramente al percibir la cruda sensación de poder que emanaba del hombre a medida que la lengua y los labios obraban esa magia sobre su cuerpo. Cientos de espirales de placer atravesaron todo su cuerpo, dejándola con una insólita y pulsante necesidad.

Sin vergüenza alguna, ella apretó los labios contra sus mejillas, sombreadas por la barba incipiente, encantada con el sabor y el contacto de aquella piel masculina. Lo sintió temblar mientras deslizaba una mano sobre su pecho derecho, dándole un ligero apretón. Ella se sobresaltó ante la extraña sensación que la atravesó, y su deliciosa agonía no hizo más que aumentar cuando él cubrió su pecho y hundió la cabeza bajo la línea de su escote para besar la carne que estaba justo al lado de la firme cúspide.

Oh, era maravilloso. Sentirle tan fuerte y exigente entre sus brazos mientras le proporcionaba un placer que Candy jamás había conocido. Nunca se había sentido así, y, en ese momento, supo que no descansaría hasta que Terry fuese de su propiedad.

Y cuando él metió la mano dentro de su escote y acarició el pecho desnudo con sus dedos, ella pensó que lo más seguro era que se desmayara de placer.

Terry gimió al sentir el pesado pecho en su mano y su pezón tenso contra su palma mientras movía la boca hacia su oreja. Produjo miles de escalofríos sobre la piel de ella con la lengua, maldiciendo a la vez el condenado tejido que le impedía acariciar todo su cuerpo.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Terry regresó hacia sus labios y la empujó contra la pared.

Candy tomó el rostro de Terry entre las manos mientras se deleitaba en la sensación del firme cuerpo de él apretándola con fuerza contra las frías rocas. Lo besó con fiereza cuando él asaltó su boca. Nunca había saboreado nada como ese hombre. Era totalmente increíble. Absolutamente maravilloso.

Se dio cuenta vagamente de que le estaba subiendo el dobladillo de la túnica. Recorrió con las manos sus nalgas desnudas, dejando un rastro de calor y placer sobre su piel. Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, Terry bajó la mano entre ellas y separó cuidadosamente los pliegues inferiores de su cuerpo para tocarla donde nadie la había tocado jamás.

— Oh, Terry — gimió mientras sus dedos aliviaban el dolor palpitante que sentía en el mismo centro de su ser, y ella se frotaba instintivamente contra su mano.

Terry se quedó paralizado al escucharla pronunciar su nombre, y la realidad le cayó encima de repente.

Un minuto más y habría…

Soltando una maldición, se obligó a apartarse de ella antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Ella volvió a acercarse, pero él agarró sus brazos para evitarlo. Tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos. Y al ver sus ojos cargados de pasión, Terry pudo comprobar que Candy lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Pero tomarla significaría su muerte.

— ¿Tanto me odias que sacrificaríais tu virginidad para verme muerto? — preguntó con furia.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

— Yo no te odio, Terry. ¿Cómo podría?

El hechizo en el que ella lo había envuelto desapareció ante esas palabras, y, una vez más, la claridad reinó en su mente.

— Me parece que la pregunta sería: ¿Cómo podríais no hacerlo?

17


	12. Chapter 12

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregorDisculpen la tardanza<p>

**Capitulo 11**

Confundida por su pregunta, y con el cuerpo aún inflamado por sus caricias, Candy no podía pensar en nada salvo en que Terry se había alejado de ella. ¿Por qué no veía las cosas como ella?

_No me conocéis en absoluto_.

Esas palabras encerraban una gran verdad y sin embargo. . .

Había presenciado su amabilidad las veces suficientes como para saber que era un buen hombre. Y aunque Terry parecía no darse cuenta de lo que él mismo necesitaba, ella sí lo hacía.

Las palabras que le había dicho a la odiosa pareja que acompañaba a Reinhold esa misma tarde le vinieron a la mente.

Enderezando la espalda con determinación, fijó la mirada en el lugar por el que él había desaparecido.

— No hallaréis escondrijo, milord, que yo no pueda encontrar. Vais a comprender que soy tan terca como una mula, y cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja… Bueno, puede que tengáis una voluntad de hierro, pero no es rival para la mía. Ya lo veréis.

Se rozó los labios con el dorso de sus dedos. Él había respondido con deseo y pasión. Incluso una virgen podía darse cuenta de eso. Y si la deseaba, es que sentía algo por ella.

La lujuria no era el único sentimiento que quería despertar en él, pero era un comienzo. Un comienzo que necesitaba y que, definitivamente, podría utilizar.

Terry apretó los dientes, sintiéndose acorralado por las emociones que lo atravesaban. Furia, agonía, lujuria. Había roto la palabra que le había dado a Albert, pero lo peor de todo era el punzante deseo que inundaba su cuerpo. Podía recordar con toda facilidad la forma en que ella se había deshecho en sus brazos. La manera en que se había derretido ante sus caricias.

¡Por el amor de Dios, le habría permitido tomarla!

_Para marido_.

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras sentía cómo le ardían los labios, marcados a fuego por su inocente beso.

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando Candy?

Su padre se moriría del susto si conociese sus planes. De hecho, casi merecía la pena decírselo a George para mantener al Duque fuera de su camino.

Bien, ella podría creer todas las estupideces que quisiera. Desear algo no lo convertía en realidad. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que eso era verdad. Y ahora que conocía su juego, podría protegerse incluso mejor.

¡Por todo lo que era sagrado, no volvería a tocarla! Ni siquiera una mano, ni siquiera el dobladillo de su túnica. Sí, a partir de ese momento, se mantendría alejado de cualquier parte de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Terry bajaba las escaleras, Candy tropezó en uno de los escalones superiores. Cayó de lleno contra él, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, desde la mejilla hasta los dedos de los pies.

El peso de su cuerpo lo apretó contra la pared lo suficiente como para mofarse de su intento de mantenerse alejado, mientras el recuerdo de la noche anterior volvía de lleno a su cabeza.

Con demasiada nitidez, recordó lo que sintió al recorrerla con las manos, el sabor de sus labios, el sonido de los suspiros de placer en los oídos.

— ¿Os encontráis bien, milord? — preguntó ella, y su dulce y cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas en la garganta —. No me di cuenta de que estabais ahí.

Había un brillo en su mirada que le hacía cuestionarse su sinceridad. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no sólo no se había apartado de él, sino que, además, los labios de ella estaban peligrosamente cerca de los suyos.

— Aunque me alegro muchísimo de que estuvieseis ahí — añadió apresuradamente —, de otra forma hubiese caído por las escaleras y me habría roto el cuello.

Terry aún no podía hablar. No mientras tuviese el brazo sobre aquellos grandes pechos y las piernas entrelazadas con las de ella. Podía sentir el corazón de Candy latiendo con fuerza bajo su antebrazo, y cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, su cadera rozó la parte de él que más sufría por poseerla.

Se estremeció.

Y por el bochorno que apareció en la cara de la joven, dedujo que ella había percibido su erección en toda su longitud.

Un atractivo rubor oscureció sus mejillas, haciendo que sus ojos de gata resplandecieran.

— Gracias por vuestra caballerosidad, milord. Creo que, de aquí en adelante, os nombraré el héroe de mi corazón.

Por fin él fue capaz de decir algo.

— Me dais demasiado crédito —dijo rápidamente. Después de todo, lo último que necesitaba es que ella malinterpretase sus acciones—. Ni siquiera me percaté de que estabais detrás hasta que caísteis sobre mí.

—Oh — dijo ella, colocándose bien las faldas.

Terry la miró con suspicacia mientras ella alisaba el tejido sobre su cuerpo, resaltando las curvas de sus caderas. Y como si eso no fuese lo suficientemente malo, ella se inclinó, exponiendo las cimas de sus pechos a su hambrienta mirada.

Su ingle se tensó aún más cuando recordó la sensación de esas maduras puntas sobre la palma de su mano. ¡Por San Pedro, realmente se le estaba haciendo la boca agua!

— Espero que sepáis perdonar mi torpeza — dijo ella cuando se enderezó —. Intentaba darme prisa para que no tuvieseis que esperar tanto esta vez.

— Qué amable — dijo él con aspereza.

Hubiese sido mejor que le hubiese hecho esperar toda una quincena antes que volver a incendiar su sangre con aquel infierno.

Se apartó de ella.

— Milord — dijo con tono de reproche —. Actuáis como si me tuvieseis miedo.

Terry se detuvo inmediatamente y se giró para mirarla.

— Yo no temo a ningún hombre.

— Pero yo no soy un hombre.

— ¿Me creéis tan necio como para no darme cuenta? — preguntó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Ella arqueó una ceja al notar la furia de su voz.

— Bueno, vuestra manera de tratarme me hace pensar otra cosa.

Dándose cuenta de su inminente derrota, Terry trató de retirarse a un lugar seguro.

— Si me disculpáis…

— ¿Veis? — dijo ella triunfalmente —. Ahí lo tenéis.

Él hizo una pausa, confundido.

— ¿Ahí tengo el qué?

— Estáis tratándome como si no fuese una mujer.

Le dolía la cabeza por los intentos de comprender la lógica de aquella mujer.

— Si no os estoy tratando como a una mujer, entonces decidme, por favor, ¿cómo os estoy tratando?

Una extraña expresión apareció en los ojos de ella.

— No lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabéis? — preguntó con incredulidad.

Ella parpadeó inocentemente.

— No lo sé.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estamos manteniendo esta discusión?

— ¿Por qué no? — dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Terry la miró de soslayo. Tenía un aire juguetón, una nota de travesura.

— Estáis jugando conmigo, ¿no es así?

Una luz diabólica brilló en sus ojos.

— ¿Y si así fuera?

— Entonces os diría que dejarais de hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me molesta. — empezó a bajar los escalones de nuevo.

— Yo prefiero que me molesten a que me ignoren — añadió ella, elevando la voz mientras bajaba tras él —. Eso es lo que habéis estado haciendo toda la mañana, ¿no? ¿No habéis estado ignorándome?

— ¿Y si así fuera? — preguntó él sin detenerse.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

— Entonces os diría que dejarais de hacerlo.

Terry se apretó las manos contra las sienes con frustración, al descubrir que ella estaba utilizando sus propias palabras contra él.

Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y la miró.

— ¿Por qué me estáis haciendo esto?

— ¿Haceros qué? — preguntó con tal mirada de inocencia que casi le hace soltar una carcajada.

— Marearme con vuestra cháchara. Os juro que estoy empezando a sentir vértigo.

La mirada de ella bajó hasta sus labios, y Terry pudo contemplar su deseo.

— ¿No es posible que sintáis vértigo por otra cosa? — preguntó con voz baja y seductora.

— ¿Y qué podría ser?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonrió, y descendió los escalones.

— ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? — dijo por encima del hombro —. No soy un ogro melancólico. Soy una mujer, simple y llanamente.

Terry emitió un grave gruñido. «_Simple y llanamente» _la describía tan bien como «_guijarro» _describía a Gibraltar.

— Yo no soy un ogro melancólico — añadió él, siguiéndola.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró con expresión traviesa.

— No, tenéis razón. ¿Pero sabéis lo que sois?

¿Se atrevería a preguntárselo?

Se atrevió.

— ¿Qué?

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, y la mirada que le dedicó le hizo arder de deseo.

— Sois un hombre muy apuesto, con unos ojos preciosos.

Confundido, Terry no se movió hasta que ella hubo salido por la puerta.

Jamás en su vida le habían dicho una cosa así. Ogro, demonio, hijo del diablo, culo de caballo. Le habían dedicado multitud de insultos. Pero nadie le había hecho nunca un cumplido sobre nada excepto sobre sus proezas en la batalla.

— Unos ojos preciosos — repitió, incómodo aunque extrañamente halagado.

¿De verdad tenía unos…?

— Oh, ¡a la mierda con eso! — espetó en un siseo. A quién le importaba cómo eran sus ojos mientras pudiese ver con ellos. No era ninguna bonita sirvienta que perdiera la cabeza por un cumplido. Era un caballero que había jurado mantener las manos aparatadas de Lady Candy.

Y mantener las manos apartadas de ella era lo que pensaba hacer.

— ¿Podríais echarme una mano, milord?

Terry se encogió ante la pregunta de Candy, mientras ella esperaba junto al caballo a que la ayudase a montar.

¿Qué había dicho en el castillo hacía apenas una hora sobre mantener las manos apartadas de ella?

Buscó a Stear, pero parecía haber desaparecido. El resto de sus hombres ya estaban sobre sus monturas.

Resignado, asintió.

_Limítate a pensar que es una monja gorda y horrorosa_.

Sí, una que olía a madreselva y a rayos de sol. Su cuerpo se sobresaltó ante la esencia de ella, y pudo sentir cómo se contraían los músculos de sus brazos.

Tan rápidamente como le fue posible, la alzó hasta la montura. Pero ella no se agarró a la silla.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — dijo con un gruñido.

Ella agitó las pestañas con aire inocente.

— Parece que no soy capaz de sentarme.

Él reprimió el impulso de echarla sobre el caballo como si fuese un saco de grano.

— Estáis haciendo esto a propósito — murmuró él.

Su mirada traviesa confirmó sus sospechas.

— Ya os dije lo que quería, milord, y no dudaré en usar todos los medios a mi alcance para ganar.

Él la descargó sobre la silla de montar.

— Puede que deba haceros una advertencia, milady. Nadie me ha vencido _jamás_.

— Entonces diría que ya es hora de que alguien lo haga.

Terry había abierto la boca para responder, cuando se dio cuenta de que Stear acababa de unirse a ellos.

—Ah — dijo Stear pasando de largo —. Veo que ya te has ocupado de la dama. Eso ha estado muy bien.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te habrás torcido el brazo también? — preguntó Terry sarcásticamente mientras Stear tomaba las riendas.

—De hecho, sí. Creo que tendré molestias durante algún tiempo. No podré hacer nada caballeroso.

Una conspiración.

Debería haberlo sabido. Bueno, pues él no era ningún peón al que pudiesen mover de un lado a otro. ¡Al diablo con ellos!

Subiéndose a su caballo, Terry esperó a que Candy se despidiese de Anne, quien sostenía un gran libro con cubiertas de cuero en las manos.

— ¿Me escribirás en cuanto nazca el bebé? — preguntó Candy.

— Claro, y tendrás que venir a verme de nuevo.

Candy lanzó una mirada a Terry.

— Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Asintiendo, Anne le entregó el libro a Candy.

— Esto es para ti.

— ¿Para mí? — Candy empezó a abrirlo, pero Anne cerró de golpe el libro y sacudió la cabeza.

— Es para que lo veas a solas, en la intimidad de tu habitación.

— Pero…

— Candy — la interrumpió Anne con tono tenso —. Tienes que verlo _a solas_. Trata sobre el tema que estuvimos hablando esta mañana.

La boca de Candy formó una «O» perfecta cuando entendió lo que Anne quería decir.

Terry intercambió una mirada con Stear, que se encogió de hombros como si no tuviese la más mínima idea de lo que hablaban las mujeres.

Pero Terry sí lo sabía. La conspiración se había puesto en marcha. Y estaba impaciente por echar mano al dichoso libro y descubrir qué era exactamente lo que estaban tramando, porque no le cabía ninguna duda de contra quién estaban tramándolo.

Anne ayudó a Candy a asegurar el libro en sus alforjas.

— Buen viaje a todos.

Candy entrelazó las manos con Anne, y después se despidió de Corwell.

— Estoy lista, milord — le dijo a Terry —. Os agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia.

Terry hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza a Corwell y le dio un ligero toque a su caballo para que se pusiera en marcha, guiando la comitiva a través de las murallas. Al menos, durante los días siguientes no tendría que preocuparse por tener cerca de la dama. Pasaría la jornada en su caballo y él en el suyo.

Por fin tendría paz.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que su caballo se ha quedado cojo? — gruñó Terry mirando a Arnold, uno de sus caballeros.

— Podéis comprobarlo vos mismo, milord — dijo él echándose a un lado.

Terry alzó el casco izquierdo trasero y lo vio. ¿Un caballo herido?

¿Es que el destino también estaba conspirando contra él?

Si no estuviese seguro de lo contrario, juraría que Candy o Stear tenían algo que ver con aquello. Pero no había apartado la mirada de la dama en todo el camino, y sabía que no había hecho nada para dañar al animal.

Era, simplemente, una de esas cosas miserables, terribles y espantosas que ocurrían de vez en cuando.

— Está bien — dijo Terry bajando el casco del caballo —. Quítale la montura y encárgate de llevarlo a Grandchester a paso lento para evitar que se haga más daño.

— Sí, milord.

— Stear — dijo Terry mirando a su hermano, que los observaba desde su silla —. La dama cabalgará contigo.

Candy atravesó la corta distancia que los separaba y le dijo en voz baja.

— No montaré con él, milord.

— Haréis lo que os digan.

Ella alzó las cejas, mirándolo con expresión de reproche.

— No uséis ese tono conmigo.

— Mujer — gruñó con una voz grave que habría logrado que hombres adultos se postraran de rodillas, temblando de miedo —. Esto no es un juego.

El rostro de ella perdió la alegría, pero no demostró ni rastro del miedo que él estaba acostumbrado a provocar. Más bien, su gruñido parecía haberla puesto desafiante.

— Tenéis razón, milord. No lo es. Montaré con vos o iré caminando.

Terry la miró echando fuego por los ojos.

— ¿Es que no tenéis sentido común alguno? ¿Cómo se os ocurre presionarme así?

— Tengo sentido común de sobra.

— Entonces montad con Stear.

— No.

Por el gesto terco de su mandíbula, Terry pudo deducir que no tenía intención de ceder en aquel asunto.

— Si vos sois la más gentil de las hijas de George, entonces agradezco el privilegio de no haber tenido que conocer a vuestras hermanas.

Dándose cuenta de que discutir con ella sólo serviría para desperdiciar el tiempo, Terry cedió.

— Montad en el maldito caballo.

Candy notó que, tal vez, en esta ocasión lo había presionado demasiado. Puede que, después de todo, no debiese mostrarse tan atrevida. Pero su padre pensaba que su atrevimiento era una de sus cualidades más atractivas.

Mientras se colocaba en la silla, pensó que, posiblemente, Lord Terrece no estuviese muy de acuerdo con él. De hecho, a juzgar por la rigidez de su cuerpo, no creía que pensara muy bien de ella en esos momentos.

Abrió la boca para disculparse.

— No habléis — siseó Terry —. Ni una sola palabra.

Candy cerró la boca y juró no abrirla de nuevo hasta que él se disculpase por el tono que había empleado con ella.

Terry notó que se ponía tensa sobre su regazo y supo que la había ofendido. Que así fuera. No creía que pudiese soportar tener que sentirla apretada contra su cuerpo mientras aquella sedosa voz se dirigía a él. De hecho, le dolía todo el cuerpo por el deseo, hasta el punto que no sabía si podría resistirlo.

Si pasaban junto a cualquier pueblo, ciudad o mansión durante su viaje, pararía y compraría un caballo para ella, costara lo que costase. De hecho, cambiaría gustosamente todo lo que poseía a cambio de un obstinado jamelgo.

El día transcurrió en silencio mientras Terry hacía lo posible por distanciar su mente del cuerpo. Pero era imposible. Cada apestoso paso del caballo la empujaba contra él a un ritmo sensual que estaba haciendo pedazos su autocontrol y su tolerancia. Y a medida que pasaban las horas, aumentaba su furia y su miembro se endurecía hasta un punto cercano al dolor.

El viento agitaba los mechones del pelo de Candy, llevándolos contra su cara, acariciando sus mejillas y transportando su olor a madreselva hasta él.

¡Por Dios! Sería sumamente fácil espolear a su caballo, encontrar un sitio apartado entre los árboles y tumbarla debajo de él. Introducirse en ella una y otra vez hasta encontrar finalmente la paz que su cuerpo reclamaba.

El recuerdo de su beso y de la sensación de su piel lo torturaban aún más.

— ¿Milord?

Hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar su voz.

— Os dije que no hablarais.

— No pensaba hacerlo — dijo ella de mal humor —, pero no tengo más remedio.

— Sí, lo tenéis.

— No, no lo tengo — replicó firmemente.

Él miró hacia abajo y vio el rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué es lo que…?

— Tenemos que parar un momento.

— Quiero llegar…

— Milord — dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo —. Me estáis entendiendo mal. _Tenemos_ — enfatizó la palabra — que parar un momento. — Señaló significativamente con la mirada los árboles que dejaban atrás.

Fue entonces cuando Terry lo comprendió.

—Oh — dijo él mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para indicarles a los demás que debían aminorar la marcha.

Terry condujo a su caballo hasta un pequeño bosquecillo de árboles. Tirando de las riendas para detenerse, ayudó a Candy a descender por el lado izquierdo de la montura.

— Gracias — dijo ella con frialdad, y después se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia los árboles.

Terry aprovechó ese tiempo para inspeccionar su caballo, asegurándose de que el peso de ambos no estaba cansando demasiado al animal.

Stear se acercó hasta allí.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó.

Terry le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

Por una vez, Stear tuvo el suficiente sentido común para no presionarle. Levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— Ya veo que la respuesta es, definitivamente, no.

Terry dejó de observar a su caballo y apretó la palma de la mano contra su muslo en un intento por separar las calzas de su hinchado miembro. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar aquello sin volverse loco.

¿A cuánta lujuria insatisfecha podría ser sometido un hombre antes de fallecer por su causa?

¿Y por qué, en el nombre de Lucifer, tenía que ser él quien comprobase cuánto puede soportar un hombre?

Todo lo que Terry deseaba era estar en paz. Jamás habría acudido a Londres por mandato de Albert si hubiese sabido cuál iba a ser el resultado, pero justo entonces, le pareció bastante atractiva la idea de regresar ante el rey para su ejecución.

Echó un vistazo a Stear, que estaba mirando hacia los árboles entre los que habían desaparecido Candy y su sirvienta.

— Quiere casarse conmigo —murmuró Terry a su hermano.

Stear lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Eso me dijo a mí también.

— ¿Te dijo _por qué_?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Por alguna misteriosa razón, le gustas.

— No seas ridículo — la sonrisa de Terry estaba cargada de burla —. No le gusto _a_ _nadie_. Lo que quiere es verme muerto; eso es lo que quiere.

— Si hubiese creído eso por un minuto, nunca… — Stear dejó de hablar.

— ¿Nunca qué? — le preguntó Terry con suspicacia.

Stear hizo una pausa, como si estuviese considerando sus palabras, y después terminó apresuradamente:

— Nunca lo toleraría.

Terry sacó la daga de su cinturón y le ofreció la empuñadura a Stear.

— Toma, coge esto.

Stear frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Para qué?

— Cógela y clávamela directamente en el corazón antes de que salga ardiendo en llamas.

Stear se rió y lo envainó de nuevo en el cinturón de Terry.

— Ya sabes lo que se dice. La lujuria no se puede contener. Tienes que hacer algo para librarte ella.

— ¿Tan desesperado estar por obtener mis tierras que harías que Albert me matara por su causa?

— Te aseguro que no — dijo él ofendido —. Cásate con la muchacha y tómala cuantas veces quieras.

Terry suspiró.

— ¿Crees de verdad que su padre me querría como yerno?

— No tendría otro remedio si se lo pidieses a Albert.

Por primera vez en su vida, Terry permitió que la idea del matrimonio le tentara.

— ¿La condenarías a una vida conmigo?

— Seguramente sería mejor que la vida que llevó con su padre. Apostaría a que tú al menos dejarías que tuviese un momento o dos de diversión.

— Quizás, pero por lo menos con su padre viviría toda su vida. Conmigo no tendría otra cosa que una tumba temprana.

— Terry, tú no eres…

— No lo digas, Stear, porque yo sé la verdad. Tú ves en mí sólo lo que deseas ver, pero yo sé lo que yace en mi interior. Es una compañía constante.

Stear le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— Te preocupas demasiado, hermano. Tienes que aprender a relajarte y disfrutar de la vida. Tómate un respiro y vive — Stear hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia los árboles.

Terry se volvió para ver a Candy, que se acercaba a ellos.

— Podrías aprender mucho de la dama — le dijo Stear en voz baja —. Ella sabe cómo sacar el máximo partido a lo que Dios nos ha dado.

Terry consideró sus palabras.

Stear hacía que todo pareciese muy fácil, pero las consecuencias eran demasiado graves. Si escuchaba a su hermano y se casaba, habría mucho más que un pequeño riesgo de que un día la matase.

Hasta ahora, había mantenido su temperamento bajo control cuando estaba con ella, pero Candy parecía no tenerle ningún miedo y temblaba al pensar que un día le empujara más allá de sus límites.

Habría una sola forma…

No, era una opción que nunca tomaría. Una que _se negaba_ a tomar.

Candy no dijo una palabra cuando se acercó a los hombres. Terry apartó la mirada.

Ella intercambió una mirada de frustración con Stear antes de decirle a Terry:

— ¿Podremos disfrutar ahora de la comida o planeáis cabalgar durante el resto del día?

Terry se pasó una mano a través del pelo, pero siguió sin mirarla.

— Mi caballo necesita descansar más. Tomaos el tiempo que necesitéis.

Ella levantó las manos mirando a Stear y luego, impulsivamente, las colocó como si se dispusiera a estrangular a Terry.

Cuando ya casi había llegado a su cuello, Terry se volvió para observar lo que estaba haciendo.

Candy echó los brazos hacia atrás y sonrió.

— ¿Qué estabais haciendo? — preguntó Terry con recelo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

— Nada.

Él miró a Stear.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— Nada — contestó él, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer.

Terry exhaló un profundo suspiro.

— No tengo tiempo para esto — murmuró, y comenzó a caminar hacia sus hombres.

— Es un hombre terco — dijo Candy a Stear una vez que estuvieron solos.

— Hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Insistir. Antes o después tendrá que rendirse y admitir sus sentimientos.

Candy observó a Terry mientras éste hablaba con sus caballeros. Parecía ignorar por completo su presencia.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no siente nada por mí?

Stear se rió.

— Os lo aseguro, milady, si eso fuese cierto, no os evitaría de esta manera.

— ¿Estáis seguro?

— Bastante.

Candy meditó sus palabras durante un momento, y también lo que ella tendría que hacer a continuación.

— ¿Creéis que me estoy mostrando demasiado atrevida buscándole tan a menudo?

— ¿El atrevimiento forma parte de vuestra naturaleza?

— Desgraciadamente, sí.

— Entonces os aconsejo que sigáis vuestras inclinaciones. Si milady está actuando como es en realidad, no hay nada que temer.

Ella encontró eso muy difícil de creer.

— Nada que temer de un hombre que es temido por más de la mitad de la Cristiandad. Stear, ¿estáis seguro?

Él asintió.

— Confiad en mí, milady, os daréis cuenta de cuándo lo habéis presionado demasiado.

— Muy bien, entonces — dijo ella con un suspiro poco entusiasta —. Por favor, excusadme mientras voy a molestarle un poco más.

19


	13. Chapter 13

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>Hola antes de comenzar con este capítulo quiero agradecer a sus comentarios y que sigan esta historia y las anteriores que el publicado.<p>

**Capitulo 12**

Terry realmente gimió cuando ella se le acercó, y, por un instante, Candy tuvo remordimientos.

Pero sólo por un instante.

— ¿Es que no podéis concederme ni siquiera un momento? — preguntó él mientras dejaba un cubo con agua para su caballo en el suelo.

Ella se detuvo a su lado.

— A primera vista, diría que habéis pasado demasiado tiempo solo.

Él se enderezó para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Nunca se os ha ocurrido pensar que prefiero estar así?

— Lo que se me ocurre es que podríais no saber qué preferís, ya que dudo que hayáis pasado mucho tiempo con cualquiera que no seáis vos mismo. Si no tenéis nada con qué comparar la soledad, ¿cómo sabéis si la preferís o no?

— Nunca me han cortado el brazo, milady — dijo él mientras acariciaba el cuello de su caballo —. Pero estoy relativamente seguro de que preferiría no perderlo. Hay cosas que, simplemente, se saben.

Candy asintió, de acuerdo con él.

— Bien dicho, aunque debo confesar que me ofenden gravemente vuestras palabras, ya que comparáis mi presencia con una mutilación. No me había dado cuenta de os resultase tan molesta. Y hasta ahora, creía equivocadamente que era una persona bastante agradable.

Y entonces lo vio. Fue muy sutil realmente, un ligero toque de diversión alrededor de su boca y de sus ojos. Una nueva chispa en las gélidas profundidades de su mirada.

— ¡Ajá! — dijo ella —. Así que es posible haceros sonreír.

Sus rasgos se endurecieron una vez más.

— Estoy muy lejos de estar riéndome.

Ella lo ignoró.

— ¿Sabéis? Creo que es muy inteligente por vuestra parte no sonreír.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Tan apuesto como sois, lo más seguro es que una mujer se desmayase si alguna vez le dedicarais una sonrisa.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

— Estáis siendo ridícula.

— No, hablo completamente en serio — dijo ella, y caminó hacia él hasta que estuvieron tan cerca que realmente podía sentir el aliento de Terry sobre sus mejillas. Si se inclinase un milímetro hacia delante, se tocarían.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante la proximidad del hombre, mientras recordaba con toda nitidez la sensación de aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo. El sabor de sus poderosos labios.

Casi esperaba que él se apartara pero, en cambio, permaneció absolutamente inmóvil, como si estuviese esperando algo.

Candy le sonrió mientras su corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa.

— Recuerdo una historia que me contaba mi madre de la época en que era una jovencita y vivía en la corte. Había un Duque procedente del continente, y ella decía que seis de las cortesanas se desmayaron en cuanto pusieron los ojos en él. Creo que seríais igual de devastador para los sentidos de una mujer. De hecho, tenéis los dientes muy blancos, y no manchados, como tantos otros señores que he conocido. Vuestros hombros son amplios, vuestros brazos fuertes, y vuestros rasgos mucho más que simplemente agradables. Vaya, una podría decir que sois realmente apuesto. Si una se atreviera.

Con expresión estoica, él se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

— No hacéis más que halagarme.

— Estoy hablando sinceramente.

— Entonces, decidme _sinceramente_, ¿qué es lo que pretendéis con vuestros halagos?

— _Eso_ es algo que ya he contestado, y lo sabéis perfectamente — Candy bajó la mirada hasta los labios, recordando lo bien que se sintió cuando estuvieron sobre los suyos. Y que se sintió todavía mejor cuando estuvieron sobre otras partes de su cuerpo.

— Milady…

Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciar sus palabras.

— Hay algo que me gustaría preguntaros — dijo con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pech o—. Sé que he sido una molestia para vos, y me disculpo por ello. Cuando algo se me mete entre ceja y ceja, no se me puede convencer fácilmente — hizo una pausa y respiró hondo para infundirse valor, dejando caer la mano desde su boca hasta el pecho —. Me gustaría que me respondierais sinceramente. ¿Me encontráis atractiva o deseable de algún modo?

Terry sabía que, en ese momento, podría mandarla a freír espárragos con una simple palabra. Era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, pero cuando contempló aquellos vibrantes ojos verdes y vio allí el miedo al rechazo, no pudo llevar la mentira a sus labios.

Habiéndole fallado las palabras, respondió de la única forma que podía: con su cuerpo.

Tomándola entre sus brazos, la apretó contra él y reclamó sus labios con los propios. Candy colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, atrayéndole hacia ella mientras él exploraba el néctar de su boca. Qué Dios lo ayudase, pero ella era su ambrosía y su talón de Aquiles.

Candy suspiró de placer mientras pasaba las manos a través del abundante cabello negro de Terry.

Él la deseaba. Podría haberse alejado o haber herido sus sentimientos, pero no lo había hecho. Lo admitiese o no, era un buen hombre.

Y ella lo deseaba.

Con un juramento, él se apartó.

— Me niego a hacer esto — gruñó, separándose de ella.

— Terry…

— Déjame en paz — le gritó —. No quiero que te acerques a mí. ¿No entiendes que he dado mi palabra y tengo que cumplirla?

— Entonces cásate conmigo. — Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron tanto como a él.

Terry la miró fijamente.

— No puedo.

— ¿Por qué? — exigió saber ella —. La gente lo hace todos los días.

— Hay muchas cosas que la gente hace todos los días y que yo no deseo hacer. Ahora déjame en paz y no me tientes más.

Candy iba a seguir discutiendo, pero algo en su interior le aconsejó que no lo hiciera.

— Muy bien, milord. No os molestaré más. Pero me gustaría que pensarais sobre el asunto detenidamente.

Candy empezó a alejarse de él, pero se detuvo y retrocedió.

— A propósito. . . — Candy esperó hasta que él la miró —. Conseguiré que riáis.

Algo extraño se dibujó en su rostro, como si estuviese viendo alguna pesadilla de antaño.

— No hay risas dentro de mí — susurró él —. Murieron hace mucho tiempo.

Candy frunció el entrecejo.

— No seáis estúpido. Todos tenemos risas dentro.

— Yo no — replicó, y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el caballo.

Candy contempló cómo se alejaba dándole vuelta a las ideas que bullían en su cabeza. Inconscientemente, él había dejado caer otro guantelete, otro desafío, para que ella lo recogiera. Y pensaba hacerlo.

— Conseguiré que riáis, milord — le dijo —. Y cuando lo haga, sabré que me pertenecéis.

Horas después, se detuvieron para pasar la noche junto a un agradable arroyo. Mientras los hombres instalaban el campamento, Dorothy y ella se tomaron unos minutos en privado para refrescarse en el estanque.

Cuando regresaron al campamento, sus tiendas ya habían sido levantadas. Candy se detuvo un momento para contemplar a Terry mientras alzaba un pesado mazo con el que se disponía a clavar profundamente las estacas de la tienda en el suelo. La túnica blanca de lino se tensaba sobre sus músculos cuando elevaba el mazo sobre la cabeza para descargarlo con fuerza después.

La sangre de la joven empezó a correr más deprisa. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan bien formado, tan fuerte. De hecho, mirarle la dejaba sin aliento.

Cuando Terry acabó, estaba envuelto por una fina capa de sudor. Le dijo algo a uno de sus caballeros antes de ponerse las alforjas al hombro y dirigirse hacia el estanque.

Iba a bañarse, pensó ella con un sobresalto.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era…

_¡Oh, no!_ Le espetó su mente. _¡No puedes hacer eso! _

Candy se mordió los labios. Sí, sí que podía. ¿Quién iba a enterarse de que le había espiado?

— Adelante.

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Dorothy junto a la oreja.

— ¿Perdón? — le dijo.

Dorothy le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa.

— Sé lo que estáis pensando, milady. Vi cómo seguíais con la mirada a Su Señoría mientras se dirigía hacia los árboles, y digo que adelante, id a contemplarlo.

— Pero Dorothy…

— Pero Dorothy nada. Una dama debe tener la oportunidad de inspeccionar la mercancía antes de comprometerse a comprarla.

El calor inundó las mejillas de Candy. Su sirvienta podía ser muy cruda en ocasiones, pero…

Aquello era muy tentador.

Dorothy le dio un codazo.

— Adelante. Silbaré si alguien se dirige a los árboles detrás de vos.

— ¿Y si me pilla?

— Decidle que os perdisteis. Eso si él _es_ tan necio como para preguntároslo. Quién sabe, podría daros la bienvenida.

Candy echó un vistazo al campamento con indecisión. Todos estaban allí, incluso Stear, que estaba sentado con dos caballeros bebiendo cerveza de un odre.

¿Se atrevería?

— Si queréis, os acompañaré.

Candy miró a su sirvienta con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué harás qué?

Dorothy le dedicó una sonrisa maligna.

— Estaría más que contenta de acompañaros, si queréis saber la verdad.

Candy no supo qué responder a eso, hasta que Dorothy habló de nuevo.

— Milady no tendrá _miedo_, ¿verdad?

— No seas ridícula. Ya no soy una niña, Dorothy, y no puedes conseguir que haga esto llamándome cobarde.

— Jamás haría tal cosa — dijo Dorothy con inocencia, pero la expresión de su cara desmentía sus palabras.

Dorothy bajó la mirada al cubo que había a los pies de Candy.

— ¡Oh, mirad! — exclamó Dorothy dramáticamente —. Me he quedado sin agua. ¡Qué cosa tan terrible! Vaya, creo que voy a necesitar más — Dorothy se agachó para recoger el cubo y se encaminó hacia los árboles—. ¿Querría milady unirse a mí?

— ¡Eres incorregible!

Candy tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello, pero por el aspecto de su doncella, sabía que Dorothy no vacilaría.

— Dame el cubo y yo…

— Oh, no, milady — dijo Dorothy, batiendo sus pestañas de forma exagerada —. Nunca permitiría que _vos_ fuerais a buscar agua. ¿Qué diría Su Señoría?

— ¡Dorothy!

Su doncella volvió inmediatamente a comportarse como lo hacía habitualmente.

— Ahora habéis picado mi curiosidad, milady. Tengo que ir con vos, pero sólo me quedaré un minuto — adoptó un gesto de súplica —. ¿Sólo un vistacillo?

— Las dos echaremos un vistazo y regresaremos inmediatamente.

— ¿Las dos?

— Las dos — repitió Candy; y respirando hondo para infundirse valor, se acercó a Dorothy y ambas se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia los árboles.

No les costó mucho encontrar a Terry. Ya se había quitado las ropas y estaba metido en el agua hasta la cintura. A Candy le ardía la cara cuando Dorothy y ella se pusieron en cuclillas detrás de un gran arbusto para mirarle a escondidas.

— ¡Por los pulgares del Señor! Milady — suspiró Dorothy —, nunca he visto nada igual.

Ella tampoco. A Candy se le secó la boca al observar el profundo y fascinante movimiento de los músculos de su espalda. La piel morena brillaba por la humedad, y todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban bien formadas, denotando una enorme fuerza.

Tenía los hombros muy amplios y una estrecha cintura. Y alrededor del cuello llevaba un pequeño amuleto sujeto con un cordón de cuero.

El agua se deslizaba sobre su piel, acumulándose sobre el suave vello de su pecho. Incluso desde esa distancia, ella podía ver lo sólido que era su torso, y no le costaba nada recordar la sensación que tuvo al apretarse contra ese cuerpo, duro como una roca. La sensación de esos labios y esas manos sobre su piel.

Candy se mordió el labio ante esos recuerdos, y deseó tener la audacia de recorrer la corta distancia que les separaba.

Terry se inclinó hacia abajo para mojarse el pelo, ofreciéndole una vista perfecta de sus nalgas morenas y de un trasero tan bien formado que se sintió invadida por la lujuria.

El cuerpo entero de Candy palpitaba mientras observaba cómo se enderezaba y se enjabonaba el cabello. Sus fuertes dedos frotaban los oscuros mechones, y el movimiento de los músculos de sus brazos, llenos de gotitas, produjo en ella unas sensaciones muy extrañas.

— Podría utilizar ese vientre como tabla de lavar — suspiró Dorothy. Entonces, le dio un codazo a Candy —. ¿Pero sabéis qué es mejor que hacer la colada en el vientre de un hombre?

Antes de que Candy pudiera contestar, escuchó un ruido extraño entre los árboles que estaban detrás de Dorothy.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— Creo que nos han pillado — murmuró Candy, señalando la dirección de la que provenía el sonido con una inclinación de cabeza.

La sirvienta se giró para mirar en el mismo momento que un jabalí salvaje aparecía entre la espesura.

Para un instante, Candy no pudo moverse.

Entonces Dorothy dio un grito que casi le revienta los tímpanos.

Terry se volvió hacia los fuertes chillidos sólo para descubrir a dos mujeres huyendo hacia el arroyo… y hacia él. Apenas tuvo tiempo para asegurar su posición antes de que ellas corriesen hacia él y lo derribaran.

Emergió del agua escupiendo para encontrar a Candy y a su doncella dando saltos, gritándole y señalando salvajemente hacia la orilla.

— ¡Un jabalí, un jabalí, un jabalí! — repetía la sirvienta.

— ¡Silencio! — exigió él en voz baja —. Y, si tenéis algún aprecio a vuestras vidas, dejad de moveros.

Para su asombro, ellas le obedecieron al instante. Terry dio un cauteloso paso hacia delante para situarse entre las dos mujeres y el cerdo salvaje.

Miró hacia el lugar donde su espada yacía inútilmente, a unos metros de la jadeante bestia. El animal golpeaba con fuerza el suelo con las pezuñas y les miraba con furia.

— Va a cargar contra nosotros — dijo Candy, y su voz no fue más que un pitido.

— Si permanecéis absolutamente inmóvil, no lo hará — le contestó él.

— No me estoy moviendo — susurró Candy —. Pienso quedarme aquí hasta que las ranas críen pelo.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, milord? — preguntó la sirvienta.

Personalmente, Terry quería ponerse la ropa. Sobre todo porque Candy tenía su brazo izquierdo aferrado con tanta fuerza que estaba empezando a sentir un hormigueo en la mano por la falta de sangre. Empezó a intentar deshacerse de su agarre, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo por miedo a que el movimiento atrajese al jabalí o, peor aún, hiciese que a Candy le entrara el pánico y saliese corriendo.

— ¿Podríamos dejarle atrás corriendo? — preguntó Candy.

Terry no apartó los ojos del jabalí.

— La cuestión no sería dejar al jabalí atrás, milady, sino dejarnos atrás a vuestra sirvienta y a mí.

— ¿_Ahora_ aparece vuestro sentido del humor? — su voz sonaba horrorizada.

Moviendo el brazo tan despacio como le fue posible, se libró de la mano de Candy.

— No pretendía ser gracioso. Me limitaba a constatar un hecho. Despacio, con mucho cuidado, se aproximó a su espada.

El jabalí resopló y agitó la cabeza.

Terry se paró en seco.

Candy tragó saliva; creyó que podría morir de miedo al verlo acercarse hacia la bestia. ¿Cómo podría permanecer tan tranquilo cuando su propio corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho?

— ¿Candy? — se escuchó la voz de Stear a través de los árboles.

Ella contuvo la respiración al oír el grito de Stear.

El jabalí se volvió hacia el sonido.

— ¡Stear, ve a buscar una ballesta! — gritó Terry.

El jabalí miró de nuevo a Terry y se acercó un poco más. El hombre no hizo ni un solo movimiento mientras miraba al animal directamente a los ojos.

Candy tragó con fuerza para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

— ¿Una ballesta? ¿Para qué? — preguntó Stear saliendo de entre los árboles.

El jabalí resopló una vez más, golpeó el suelo con las patas y cargó contra Stear.

Con un horrible juramento, Stear, literalmente, se encaramó en un árbol de un salto. Terry corrió por su espada y la cogió mientras su hermano se ponía fuera del alcance de los afilados colmillos del jabalí.

— Mantenlo distraído — le ordenó Terry.

— Vaya, claro — gruñó Stear mientras elevaba las piernas —. Mantenlo distraído, dice. Mata a la maldita bestia, ¿quieres?

Mientras Terry se acercaba poco a poco hacia él, el jabalí se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Terry dejó de moverse.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Candy aguardaba a que el jabalí cargara contra el cuerpo desnudo de Terry. A pesar de que él llevaba la espada, ella sabía que no era rival para la bestia. Aún peor, una vez que un jabalí atacaba, no paraba hasta estar muerto.

Y si estaba herido, quien corría mayor peligro era la persona que lo había dañado.

Aterrada, supo que debía hacer algo para ayudarlo.

— Aquí, cochinito bonito, cochinito… — lo llamó Candy antes de poder evitarlo.

— ¡Milady! — gritó Dorothy.

Ignorándola, Candy dio unos golpecitos en el agua.

— Ven aquí, cochinito guapo, cochinito, cochinito…

El jabalí la miró.

Casi sin respiración, Candy confió en que, de alguna manera, de algún modo, Terry la mantuviese a salvo mientras seguía manteniendo la atención del animal lejos de él.

El jabalí cargó contra ella, y Terry cargó contra él. La bestia se dio la vuelta, confundida, mientras Terry alzaba su espada. Como si percibiese que su muerte era inminente, el animal chilló de terror y huyó rápidamente hacia el bosque.

El alivio la inundó de forma tan súbita que le temblaron las piernas. Candy se arrodilló en el agua, estremeciéndose y riéndose como una histérica.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Terry estaba a su lado, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

— ¿Os encontráis bien? — preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apoyándose en él para poder sostenerse.

— Me siento muy agradecida, milord, de que incluso las bestias salvajes os tengan miedo.

Ella escuchó la risa de Stear mientras descendía del árbol, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Terry se había tomado un momento para ponerse las calzas.

— ¿Qué estabais haciendo aquí? — preguntó Terry con tono brusco.

Sintió que se ruborizaba. No se atrevía a decirle la verdad.

— Agua — dijo Dorothy antes de que Candy pudiese hablar —. Vinimos a buscar agua para el campamento, milord. El cubo estará entre los arbustos, donde lo arrojamos.

Terry dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras la soltaba.

— Deberíais haber tenido más cuidado — entonces miró a su hermano —. Y tú… se suponía que debías cuidar de ellas.

— ¿Y por qué crees que vine cuando lo hice? Escuché sus gritos.

Terry lo miró lleno de furia.

— ¿Y no pensaste en coger una ballesta antes de venir a buscarlas? — sacudió la cabeza —. Por el amor de Dios, Stear, hay algunas cosas que un hombre debe hacer sin pensar, y coger una ballesta cuando una mujer grita es una de ellas.

Stear pareció avergonzado.

— Bueno, intentaré tenerlo presente la próxima vez que os ataque un jabalí.

Candy intercambió una mirada de miedo con Dorothy cuando Terry fue a buscar el cubo. Se entretuvo bastante en aquel lugar, y cuando no volvió enseguida, Candy fue a reunirse con él.

— ¿Algo va mal, milord? — preguntó ella.

Terry recogió el cubo y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

— ¿Vinisteis a recoger agua?

— Sí.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estuvisteis las dos arrodilladas en este lugar durante el tiempo suficiente como para dejar una profunda marca en la hierba?

¡La había pillado!

— Yo. . . umm. . . — Intentó pensar una mentira que sonara razonable, pero no se le ocurría nada —. Bueno, veréis… nosotras… — Por Dios, ¿por qué no podía ocurrírsele algo?

— ¿Vosotras qué? — preguntó Terry.

Un brillo diabólico resplandecía en sus ojos mientras la miraba atentamente. Oh, se estaba divirtiendo con su incomodidad. Demasiado.

Alzando la barbilla, decidió arrebatarle la diversión.

— Está bien, vinimos a ver cómo os bañabais, si queréis saber la verdad.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— Supongo que debería sentirme halagado.

Incapaz de enfrentarse a su mirada, ella bajó la vista hasta el colgante que llevaba al cuello. Había una única rosa colgada en el cordón de cuero, descansando sobre aquellos pectorales tan duros y bien definidos. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la vena que latía bajo la piel, al mismo ritmo que su corazón.

Terry sentía el aliento de ella contra su pecho desnudo. Y eso envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Esperó a que ella dijese algo, pero parecía estar hechizada por el emblema heráldico que le había regalado la reina Leonor cuando ganó su primer torneo.

— ¿Finalmente os habéis quedado sin palabras? — preguntó. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Stear y su doncella se reunieron con ellos.

Stear le arrojó su túnica.

— Deberíamos colocar un vigilante para que echara un ojo al jabalí.

— Sí. Así como a las demás cosas que pudieran atacar a un hombre cuando menos se lo espera.

Eso consiguió que ella levantara la cabeza de nuevo. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, Candy lo miró entornando sus ojos verde oscuro.

Terry sintió un abrumador impulso de besarla, y, si hubiesen estado solos, dudaba mucho que hubiese tenido las fuerzas necesarias para resistirlo. En cambio, concentró su atención en Stear, y no en sus húmedos labios. De modo que había ido a espiarle… A decir verdad, se sentía _halagado_; y tremendamente excitado. Pero lo que realmente quería saber era si a ella le había gustado lo que veía.

Nunca antes se había preocupado por lo que una mujer pensara de él. Pero, por alguna razón, quería que ella lo deseara tanto como él a ella.

_¿Estás loco? _

Sí, debía estarlo. No había otra explicación. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella lo deseara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, agarró su túnica, le dio el cubo, y se vistió rápidamente.

— Será mejor que volvamos al campamento antes de que el jabalí regrese — dijo Terry mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia allí.

Candy caminaba detrás de Terry, con Stear a su lado. Mientras regresaban al campamento, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando se enfrentaron al jabalí.

Sin dudar un instante, le había confiado su vida a Terry. Nunca antes había hecho una cosa semejante. Siempre había sido bastante audaz, pero nunca hasta el punto de una locura como la había demostrado con el cerdo salvaje.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón, había sabido que él no permitiría que le hiciesen daño . Y Terry había demostrado que tenía razón.

— Gracias, Lord Terrece — dijo ella.

Él echó una breve mirada por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Por salvarme.

Su mirada se suavizó.

— Entonces debería deciros lo mismo. Si no hubieseis distraído a la bestia, seguramente ahora mismo estaría tendido en el suelo con una herida muy grave.

— Oh, Terry — dijo Stear con voz de falsete mientras unía las palmas de sus manos y las levantaba hasta su hombro. Le dedicó a su hermano una mirada de adoración —. ¡Sois mi héroe también! — Stear sorbió, como si estuviese conteniendo las lágrimas, y extendió los brazos hacia los hombros de Terry —. Si no hubiese sido por vos, a estas horas el jabalí ya me habría comido vivo.

Terry empujó a su hermano para alejarle de él.

— Apártate de mí, sobón.

— Pero Terry — dijo Stear de nuevo en falsete —. Sois mi héroe. . . Dadme un beso.

Terry eludió el abrazo de Stear y se colocó detrás de Candy.

— ¿Pero qué eres tú? ¿Un lunático?

— Está bien — replicó Stear —. Entonces, Candy, besadle por mí.

Y antes de ninguno supiera lo que Stear iba a hacer, se encontró empujada hacia los brazos de Terry.

Sus cuerpos se apretaban el uno contra el otro.

Los brazos de Terry la rodeaban, y, por un momento, se quedó sin aliento al contemplar aquellos impresionantes ojos azules. La pasión crepitó entre ellos, recorriendo sus cuerpos. Robándoles la respiración y prendiendo fuego a su sangre.

Como Terry no hizo ningún esfuerzo por besarla, Stear carraspeó.

— Bien, entonces — dijo, arrancando a Candy de los brazos de su hermano y rodeándola con los propios —. Dejadme que os enseñe cómo se da un beso.

Stear inclinó la cabeza para besarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Terry sujetó su barbilla con una mano y le apartó la cara.

— Si vuelves a acercarte de esa forma a sus labios, _te castraré_, hermano.

Stear le hizo un guiño a Candy.

— Lo que tú digas, querido hermano. Lo que tú digas.

Stear se apartó de ella, y Terry lo soltó.

— Pero ten en cuenta una cosa — dijo Stear mientras se alisaba la túnica de un tirón —. Si una doncella tan dulce hubiese salvado mi vida, creo que habría encontrado un modo mejor de agradecérselo que con meras palabras.

— Estoy seguro de que lo habrías hecho.

Stear lo ignoró y tomó Dorothy del brazo.

— Vaya, Dorothy, parece que olvidasteis recoger el agua. ¿Os gustaría que os acompañase de nuevo al estanque por si acaso regresa el jabalí?

— Os agradecería muchísimo vuestra caballerosidad, milord.

— Otro agradecimiento con palabras — suspiró Stear —. ¡Ay! ¿Qué va a ser de mí?

Dorothy le quitó el cubo a su ama, y por el brillo en los ojos de su doncella , Candy pudo deducir que Dorothy pensaba agradecérselo a Stear con mucho más que palabras.

Ruborizándose ante la idea de lo que su sirvienta pensaba hacer, Candy entrelazó las manos y miró a Terry.

— Deberíais ir a buscar a vuestra doncella — le advirtió Terry cuando Dorothy y Stear hubieron desaparecido de su vista —. Tengo la sensación de que mi hermano va en busca de algo más que un simple sorbo de agua.

— Y yo tengo la sensación de que Dorothy también.

Entre ellos se instaló un embarazoso silencio cuando emprendieron el camino de vuelta al campamento.

— Oh, milord, ¡qué lanza más grande y caliente tenéis!

Candy se tropezó al escuchar las palabras de Dorothy.

Terry se detuvo un momento.

— Creo que iré y…

— No — dijo ella tomando su brazo —. Dejadles con su entretenimiento.

Él la miró de reojo.

— No hay muchas damas que sean tan comprensivas con el comportamiento de sus doncellas.

— Debería sentirme mortificada, lo sé. Pero Dorothy es una gran amiga mía, y aunque tiene sus defectos, es buena y tiene un corazón generoso.

— ¿Y eso es todo lo que os importa?

— Sí — dijo ella —. La gente siempre comete errores, pero al final, lo único que importa es lo que hay en su corazón.

— ¿Y si no tienen corazón?

Candy vaciló ante el extraño tono de su voz.

— Todo el mundo tiene corazón.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— No todos.

Candy lo sujetó para que se detuviese.

— Sí, Terry. Todos. ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando te miro?

Terry la estudió fijamente, preocupado por lo que diría a continuación.

— Yo no tengo corazón — confesó —. Me lo arrancaron hace mucho tiempo.

Ella colocó una mano sobre su pecho. Terry bajó la mirada. Aquella mano parecía muy frágil y muy pequeña sobre su túnica.

— Para ser un hombre que no tiene corazón, tienes un fuerte latido en el pecho.

— Eso no es más que un órgano.

— Quizás — dijo ella mirándole a los ojos—, pero sé la verdad sobre ti.

— ¿Y cuál es?

Candy se deleitó con el calor de la piel del hombre, que viajaba a través de su propio brazo hasta su cuerpo. Cómo deseaba lograr que él se viera a través de sus ojos. Sólo durante un instante.

Le habían hecho mucho daño. Lo sabía. Y aunque posiblemente era el guerrero más fiero de la Cristiandad, sentía que había una parte de él que todavía era vulnerable. Una parte de sí mismo que había cerrado al mundo, y si ella lograse alcanzarla, entonces conseguiría la llave del corazón que decía no poseer.

— Un día, Terry — le susurró —. Un día verás la verdad, tal y como yo la veo. Y te darás cuenta de cómo eres en realidad.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta.

— Mi única esperanza es que no descubras nunca la verdad sobre mi naturaleza.

Y con esas palabras, se apartó de ella y recorrió el resto del camino hacia el campamento.

Candy hizo muchos intentos de seguir hablando con él, pero Terry no aprovechó ninguno de ellos.

Justo antes del crepúsculo, Dorothy y Stear volvieron.

Dorothy se tambaleó hacia ella con los ojos resplandecientes y las mejillas sonrosadas. Se inclinó hacia Candy, que estaba sentada junto al fuego, y suspiró.

— Todo lo que os puedo decir, milady, es que si Lord Terrece es la mitad de habilidoso que su hermano, vais a experimentar una maravillosa cabalgata.

— ¡Dorothy! — la reprendió Candy.

Su sirvienta sonrió.

— Esperad y veréis. No tenéis ni la más mínima idea de cómo… — Dorothy se interrumpió cuando uno de los caballeros pasó a su lado.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo a solas, Dorothy arrugó la nariz.

— Esperad y veréis — susurró, y entonces se levantó para ayudar a servir la cena.

Mientras comían, los caballeros del séquito intercambiaron historias de aventuras, pero Candy no estaba escuchando. Se trataba de los mismos cuentos de siempre, que había escuchado en incontables ocasiones.

Además, tenía otros asuntos en los que pensar. Como hacer reír a Terry.

Se había pasado todo el rato intentando encontrar la forma de conseguirlo. Masticando la liebre asada, escuchó a Terry y a Stear hablando sobre el modo de obrar del rey con los franceses y los escoceses. No era de extrañar que el hombre no se riese nunca. ¿Quién encontraría divertido algo tan árido y aburrido como la política?

Lo que Terry necesitaba era un chiste. Sí, eso podría traer una chispa de alegría a sus ojos.

Esperó hasta que ellos hubieron terminado su discusión, y entonces se inclinó hacia delante.

— ¿Milord? — le preguntó a Terry —. ¿Sabéis cuántos bizantinos hacen falta para encender un fuego?

Su mirada reflejó algo a camino entre el fastidio y el escepticismo mientras se agachaba para recoger su copa.

— No puedo imaginármelo.

— Dos — dijo ella simplemente —. Uno para encender el fuego y otro para empezar la polémica.

Stear estalló en carcajadas, pero Terry se limitó a mirarla de reojo. Un fracaso.

Candy tamborileaba con los dedos mientras pensaba en otro.

— Muy bien — comenzó de nuevo —. ¿Cuántos normandos se necesitan para encender un fuego?

— ¿Tres? — preguntó él con indiferencia.

— No, ¿por qué molestarse en encender un fuego cuando hay un monasterio sobre la siguiente colina?

Varios caballeros se unieron a las risas de Stear en esa ocasión. Pero Terry seguía sin demostrar la menor señal de diversión. Más bien todo lo contrario, parecía aún más serio.

— Vamos, Terry — dijo Stear —. Ése ha sido muy gracioso.

Terry se limitó a dar un sorbo a su vino.

— ¿Os sabéis más, milady? — preguntó otro de los caballeros.

— Sí — contestó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo —. ¿Cuántos romanos hacen falta para encender un fuego?

Terry intentó desterrar aquella voz suave fuera de su mente, pero, por alguna razón, no pudo hacerlo. De hecho, todo su cuerpo estaba pendiente de ella. De la manera en que la brisa mecía los mechones rubios de su pelo. De la forma en que la luz del fuego jugueteaba sobre los relieves de su rostro, añadiendo hermosas chispas a sus ojos.

Sabía lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer. Pero, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse divertido.

— No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuántos romanos se necesitan, milady — dijo otro de sus caballeros, Nicholas.

— Mil y uno — añadió ella.

Terry arqueó una ceja al escuchar su respuesta.

— ¿Mil y uno? — preguntó, a pesar de su propósito de ignorarla.

— Sí. Se requiere al emperador para que emita la orden de que se encienda el fuego, novecientos noventa y nueve gobernadores romanos para comunicar el mandato, y un esclavo para encenderlo.

El resto de su compañía se divertía y, si se atreviese a admitirlo, tendría que reconocer que él también lo había encontrado bastante gracioso. Si hubiese sido el tipo de hombre que reía, se habría unido a su hermano y a sus hombres, pero habían pasado demasiados años.

Ya no podía recordar ni siquiera cómo era reírse.

Candy suspiró y miró a Stear.

— Vuestro hermano es un hombre muy duro.

Terry casi se ahoga con el vino.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— Milord, ¿os encontráis bien? — le preguntó, dándole palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

— Estoy bien — dijo Terry, y se apartó para evitar su contacto —. Vuestras palabras me pillaron desprevenido, nada más.

Una vez más, Stear estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó ella.

Stear sacudió la cabeza.

— Dejaré que mi hermano os explique lo _duro_ que puede llegar a ser.

— Stear — le advirtió él.

— Ni se te ocurra empezar a gruñirme cuando has sido tú el que empezó todo esto.

Desconcertada, Candy miró a uno y a otro, hasta que Terry se levantó y se fue.

Candy contempló cómo se alejaba del campamento.

— ¿Dije algo malo? — le preguntó a Stear.

— Ha sido únicamente la elección de vuestras palabras.

Ella seguía sin entender, y, por la expresión del rostro de Stear, no creía que él fuese a colaborar.

Pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Dorothy se colocó detrás de ella y le susurró la respuesta al oído.

El calor inundó la cara de Candy, y ésta se negó a mirar a Stear ni a nadie más. Su azoramiento era demasiado grande.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, y Terry ocupó un puesto algo más allá del alcance de la luz del fuego.

La compañía se retiró, y Candy y Dorothy se fueron a sus camas a dormir.

Horas después, Candy yacía sobre su lecho tratando de hacer todo lo posible para dormirse. Pero no era capaz.

Dorothy estaba en el catre de al lado, roncando poderosamente. Candy echó hacia atrás los cobertores y se dirigió hacia las alforjas. Renunciando al sueño, buscó el libro que Anne le había dado y lo sacó de la tienda para llevarlo hasta donde el fuego ardía lentamente.

No había nadie por allí. Ni siquiera veía a Terry en su puesto.

Ahogando un bostezo, abrió el libro… para cerrarlo de golpe inmediatamente después.

El calor abrasó su rostro al recordar las imágenes. ¡Tenía que ser un error! Probablemente no había visto lo que había creído ver…

Tímidamente, Candy abrió el libro de nuevo, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver los dibujos de hombres y mujeres haciéndose cosas indescriptibles los unos a los otros.

El rubor ardía en su cara mientras abría el libro un poco más.

— No me extraña que me dijeses que lo guardara hasta que estuviese a solas — susurró, mirando apresuradamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie podía verla. Afortunadamente, el campamento aún estaba vacío.

Avergonzada y asombrada por el regalo de Anne, Candy vio el pedazo de pergamino que había sido plegado en la portada del libro.

Lo arrancó, vio que estaba dirigido a ella y entonces lo leyó:

_Mi querida Candy:_

_Sé la curiosidad que sientes sobre los asuntos que ocurren entre hombres y mujeres. Éste es el libro que mi madre me dio la noche antes de mi boda. Es impactante, pero lo encontrarás muy esclarecedor y te servirá de mucha ayuda. Y, a juzgar por la mirada de Lord Terrece, estoy bastante segura de que le darás mucho mejor uso que yo con Corwell. _

_Mi mejor consejo: estudia la posición número setenta y tres. Parece ser la favorita de Corwell. _

_Tu amiga que te quiere, Anne _

Candy se mordisqueó la punta del dedo mientras meditaba sobre la nota de Anne. ¡Dios bendito, a su padre le daría un infarto si alguna vez se enteraba de que tenía una cosa así!

Debería arrojarlo al fuego y terminar con aquello. Eso sería lo que haría una dama decente.

Lo malo es que ella era una desvergonzada. Al final, su curiosidad aumentó hasta tal punto que se encontró a sí misma mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie, y abriendo el libro de nuevo.

Lo inclinó hacia el fuego y trató de comprender la manera en que el hombre y la mujer estaban entrelazados en la posición setenta y tres. Con las manos cubriendo los pechos de la mujer, el hombre yacía de lado, a espaldas de ésta, y parecía estar embistiendo…

— ¿Qué es eso?

Candy ahogó un grito al escuchar la voz de Terry, y cerró el libro de golpe. Levantó la cabeza para ver que él estaba de pie, justo a su lado.

¡Dios de los cielos! La había pillado otra vez.

¿Podría alguna vez sentirse más avergonzada?

— No es nada — dijo ella rápidamente.

— ¿Es lo que os dio Anne antes de partir?

Ella asintió y colocó el libro bajo su brazo.

— ¿Puedo verlo? — preguntó él, extendiendo una mano para cogerlo.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron a más no poder ante el mero pensamiento de que él pudiese echarle un vistazo a lo que ella acababa de ver. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si lo hiciera?

A decir verdad, no quería saberlo.

— ¡Oh, no! — jadeó Candy, poniéndolo fuera de su alcance.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que os pasa?

— Nada — dijo ella, poniéndose en pie —. Absolutamente nada.

— Entonces permitidme…

— No, no. Tengo que volver a la cama.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, él le quitó el libro de las manos y lo abrió.

Terry sintió que se quedaba sin aliento mientras contemplaba horrorizado las imágenes de personas desnudas, y, en algunos casos, más de dos, en todas las posiciones sexuales habidas y por haber.

No había vuelto a ver ese libro desde hacía años. Era esa clase de cosas que los caballeros compartían en las épocas de campaña, presumiendo de hacerlas con señoras de virtud cuestionable.

Nunca habría creído que encontraría uno en manos de una dama de buena cuna. ¡Y virgen, además!

Cerrando la boca, que se le había quedado abierta, miró a Candy para observar su rostro; estaba tan ruborizada que parecía que estaba en llamas.

No supo qué decir.

¿Qué se le decía a una dama después de aquello?

Muy lentamente, cerró el libro y se lo devolvió.

Candy no dijo ni una palabra cuando lo cogió. Podía sentir la mirada incrédula de Terry clavada en ella, y, en ese momento, deseó poder meterse en un enorme agujero para no tener que enfrentarse a él.

Abochornada y ruborizada, Candy apoyó la frente contra la ajada cubierta de cuero del libro. ¿Podría sentirse peor alguna vez? ¡Mataría a Anne por esto! ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando esa mujer?

Aunque viviera dos mil años, jamás olvidaría la mirada de asombro en el rostro de Terry.

¿Qué pensaría de ella?

— Terry, yo no sabía que el libro…

No, no era eso lo que debería haber dicho; se dio cuenta cuando él la miró arqueando una ceja.

— Soy virgen, milord — dijo, aunque le costaba pronunciar esas palabras —. No sé qué poseyó a Anne para que me diese una cosa…

Él sacudió la cabeza.

— No hablemos más del tema. Olvidaremos todo este asunto.

Candy respiró hondo, agradecida por su indulgencia.

— ¿No creéis que deberíais acostaros ahora? — preguntó él con voz tensa.

— No puedo dormir, y preferiría quedarme con vos que estar acostada en mi cama, escuchando los ronquidos de Dorothy.

— ¿Por qué?

Candy inclinó la cabeza para observar la confusión de su rostro.

— ¿Tan duro os resulta creer que alguien desee vuestra compañía?

—Sí — contestó él sencillamente —. Nadie lo había hecho antes. ¿Qué os hace tan diferente?

Candy dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie para enfrentarlo.

— Puede que yo sea la única persona con la que habéis tratado a menudo. Creo que vuestra costumbre de permanecer a solas ha logrado apartar hasta al más decidido.

— Pero no a vos.

Ella sonrió.

—No, a mí no. Pero es que yo soy más testaruda que la mayoría.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Candy anhelaba tocarlo, pero había algo en su postura que le advertía que no lo hiciera. Así que se dedicó a contemplar el oscuro bosque.

Terry escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de la mujer. Estaban muy cerca, sin rozarse, pero aun así, podía sentir su presencia igual que si se estuviesen tocando físicamente.

— Había un hombre — dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio — que fue a confesarse llevando un pavo.

Terry suspiró resignadamente ante el nuevo intento de hacerle reír.

¿Admitiría su derrota alguna vez?

— ¿Un pavo? — inquirió él, preguntándose por qué se molestaba en animarla, y, aun así, incapaz de detenerse.

— Sí. Le rogó al sacerdote: "Perdonadme, padre, porque he pecado. Acabo de robar este pavo para alimentar a mis pobres hijos hambrientos. ¿Os importaría quedaros con él para que el Señor pueda perdonarme?".

» "Ciertamente no" dijo el sacerdote "Tendréis que devolvérselo a aquél a quien se lo robasteis"

» Pero padre, lo he intentado y él se ha negado, ¿qué debo hacer?

» El sacerdote contestó "Si lo que decís es cierto, entonces la voluntad de Dios es que os quedéis con el pavo. Id en paz.

» El hombre se lo agradeció al cura y regresó corriendo a su casa. Una vez que el sacerdote acabó con el resto de las confesiones, volvió a su residencia. Cuando se dirigió a su corral, se dio cuenta de que alguien le había robado un pavo.

Terry la miró sin reír, sin sonreír siquiera.

— ¿Y cuántos chistes más os sabéis, milady?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

— Bastantes, en realidad. A mi padre le encantan los bufones, y siempre tenemos varios en el salón.

Le dolió la cabeza al imaginarse cuántos más tendría que soportar.

— Entonces, ¿tendré que seguir escuchando estas cosas durante el resto del año?

— A menos que me lo pongáis fácil y os riáis ahora.

Eso casi le hace sonreír, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

— Deberíais ser consciente de que, como vos, jamás admitiré la derrota.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante hasta que la punta de su nariz casi rozaba la de Terry.

— Siempre hay una primera vez — apartándose ligeramente, añadió —. Una hija se dirigió a su padre en busca de consejo. "Decidme, padre, ¿con quién debo casarme, con Harry o con Stephen?"

» "Con Stephen", respondió el padre.

» "¿Por qué?", le preguntó ella.

» "Porque le he estado pidiendo dinero prestado los seis últimos meses y aún sigue viniendo a verte"

Terry dirigió la mirada de vuelta a la oscuridad del bosque.

— No es tan bueno como el de los normandos.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Así que os gustó uno al menos?

— Si dijese que sí, ¿os iríais a la cama?

— Si pudiera dormir, estaría encantada de regresar a mi lecho, pero como no puedo, prefiero quedarme aquí fuera y molestar al causante de que no pueda entregarme al sueño.

Terry no estaba seguro de que le gustara el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

— ¿Y cómo es que yo os impido dormir?

— Me atormentáis en sueños.

No, aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

— No quiero seguir escuchando esto.

Ella extendió la mano para acariciar la de él.

— Entonces, ¿querréis olvidar lo que os dije sobre lo de que quería un marido y tratarme sólo como a una amiga?

Sentía la cálida mano de ella sobre la suya. Los largos y pálidos dedos sobre los suyos morenos. ¿Cómo podía una mano tan frágil sacudirle hasta lo más profundo de su alma?

— No tengo ningún amigo — susurró él, permitiendo, por alguna misteriosa razón, que ella entrelazara sus dedos con los de él.

— ¿Ni siquiera Albert?

— Soy su vasallo y le sirvo como tal. Mantenemos una relación cordial, pero no puede decirse que seamos amigos.

Ella acarició el dorso de sus nudillos con los dedos, enviando oleadas de calor a sus ingles.

— Jamás pensé que conocería a alguien tan solo como yo.

Terry se aclaró la garganta.

— Nunca dije que me encontrara solo.

— ¿Y no lo estáis?

Él no contestó. No podía negar la verdad. Sí, estaba solo. Siempre lo había estado.

— ¿Sabéis lo que es un amigo, milord?

— Un enemigo disfrazado.

Candy se quedó atónita, y su mano dejó de proporcionarle aquel torturante asalto a sus sentidos.

— ¿Eso creéis?

Él apartó la mano.

— Lo sé por experiencia. Sin amistad, no hay traición. De hecho, nunca habréis escuchado a nadie decir: «Traicionó a su enemigo».

— ¿Y por eso no confiáis en nadie?

— Confío en el hecho de que, tarde o temprano, todo el mundo traiciona.

Ella hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

— ¿Y eso os incluye a vos también, milord? Cuando decís que todo el mundo traiciona, ¿significa eso que traicionaríais al rey al que servís tan celosamente?

— ¿No lo he hecho ya?

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué queréis decir?

— Le juré que no os tocaría, y, hasta ahora, os he besado dos veces, por no mencionar lo que hicimos anoche. Me parece a mí que eso es traicionarle, ya que él confiaba en mi palabra. Y aquí estáis, a mi lado a la luz de la luna, intentando seducirme una vez más.

Ella se puso rígida.

— Entonces, perdonadme por seduciros, milord; creía que compartíais mis sentimientos. Qué estúpido por mi parte. Creo que volveré a la cama y os dejaré que os aséis en vuestro propio fuego.

Terry la contempló mientras recogía su libro y se dirigía hacia su tienda.

Cómo deseaba poder "asarse en su propio fuego", como ella había expuesto tan elocuentemente, pero, a decir verdad, lo único que se estaba asando era su propia lujuria.

Durante todos esos años, había vivido en un confortable capullo, amortiguando todos los sentimientos. Nada le había puesto furioso, nada le había puesto triste, y, por supuesto, nada había conseguido divertirle.

Hasta el día que la había visto con aquel maldito pollo. Eso sí había sido gracioso.

Sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se crispaban al verla en su mente, tendiendo la gallina hacia los labios del hombre.

Terry se contuvo.

— ¡Sal de mi cabeza! — gruñó, apretándose un puño contra la frente.

No era de extrañar que los monjes se castraran a sí mismos para no ser tentados por las mujeres. En ese momento, la castración le parecía una opción muy viable.

Inesperadamente, su mirada vagó hasta su tienda. Vio la sombra de Candy, iluminada desde dentro, mientras ella se quitaba la túnica, y pudo contemplar todas las curvas de su cuerpo a través de la lona.

Sus ingles cobraron vida, exigiendo que la tomara en ese mismo instante, mientras todos dormían.

Con un siseo, cambió de postura.

Sí, la castración era, de hecho, una opción muy viable.

32


	14. Chapter 14

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>Gracias por sus comentarios y este capítulo es un poco revelador de porque la actitud de Terry<p>

**Capitulo 13**

Candy cabalgó el resto del camino a Grandchester con Stear. Aunque trató de introducir a Terry en la conversación repetidamente, él se negó. Lo mejor que pudo obtener fueron respuestas monosilábicas.

¡Aquel hombre era una inaccesible montaña de silencio! Pero ya se daría cuenta de que ella encontraría la forma de subirse a él. Tanto literal como figuradamente.

De hecho, una vez que se hubo recuperado del sobresalto que le había producido el libro, estuvo considerando la posición setenta y tres con renovado interés. ¿Qué se sentiría al tener a un hombre prohibido y oscuro manejándola de esa manera?

Al tener a ese fuerte e indomable guerrero rodeándola, llenándola con su cuerpo, poseyéndola de una forma en que ningún otro hombre lo había hecho, a la vez que ella lo poseía como ninguna otra mujer.

Aquello ofrecía grandes y atractivas posibilidades.

Aun así, no podía imaginarse cómo sería sentirlo dentro de ella, aunque Dorothy le había asegurado que la posición setenta y tres, definitivamente, les proporcionaría mucho placer a ambos.

Candy estudió atentamente la fuerte espalda de Terry, y vio de nuevo aquellos húmedos músculos en su mente. Sí, pondría al descubierto aquella piel morena y la exploraría a placer con sus manos y con sus labios. Sería suyo.

_Si_ conseguía que se casase con ella.

Su mente continuó divagando. ¿Qué conseguiría hacerlo reír? Los chistes no habían funcionado. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiese hacer. Algo que él encontrase divertido.

Y lo _encontraría_.

Llegaron a Grandchester con la puesta de sol. Exhausta y desanimada, permitió que Stear la ayudara a desmontar.

Terry no les esperó. Empezó a subir los escalones que llevaban a la torre. Candy lo vio ponerse rígido al llegar a la puerta.

Ascendiendo las escaleras, se detuvo tras él y se asomó por encima de su hombro.

— ¡Dios bendito! — susurró, recorriendo el interior con la mirada —. Veo que Michael ha estado muy ocupado.

Se habían fabricado nuevas mesas y las habían colocado en las esquinas. La pintura blanqueaba los muros, antes pardos, y su olor le irritaba la nariz. Nuevos tapices habían sido colgados, y habían quitado las contraventanas para dejar pasar la luz a través de las resplandecientes vidrieras de colores. Había juncos recién cortados sobre el suelo, y un aroma especiado y agradable le dio la bienvenida.

— ¿Estoy en mi salón de verdad? — dijo Terry ásperamente.

Candy se rió.

— Eso creo.

— ¡Michael! — bramó Terry, dirigiéndose al recibidor.

Michael apareció inmediatamente, apresurándose desde la puerta lateral.

— ¡Milord! — lo saludó.

Candy vio la vacilación en el rostro del mayordomo mientras se frotaba las manos con un gesto nervioso.

— ¿Es de vuestro agrado?

Terry la miró.

— ¿Milady?

Ella asintió.

— Ha quedado maravilloso.

Michael sonrió.

— ¿Ha sobrado algo del dinero que te di según el presupuesto que hiciste? — preguntó Terry.

— Sí, milord — dijo Michael asintiendo con la cabeza —. Bastante, de hecho.

— Entonces quédatelo.

Michael parecía atónito.

— ¿Estáis seguro, milord?

— Te lo has ganado. Tómate la semana libre y descansa.

— Oh, gracias — dijo Michael con reconocimiento antes de marcharse.

Terry se encaminaba hacia las escaleras cuando una voz severa le detuvo.

— ¡Ni se os ocurra subir con las botas llenas de barro!

Candy arqueó una ceja, sorprendida ante aquel tono atrevido, en el momento en que una gruesa mujer, que parecía tener alrededor de cuarenta y cinco años, entraba en la antesala del salón de Terry. Su pelo castaño oscuro se mezclaba con mechones grises, y mantenía su espalda erguida como si estuviese dispuesta a enfrentarse a un ejército tan sólo blandiendo su ingenio.

— No permitiré que me llenéis el suelo de barro — dijo ella con una voz incluso más dura que antes —. Aunque el salón sea vuestro, eso no os da derecho a estropear nuestro trabajo. Ahora, quitaos esas botas.

La expresión del semblante de Terry habría acobardado al mismísimo demonio. Pero la mujer se limitó a detenerse delante de él, y enfrentó su mirada con una impertinente franqueza.

— ¿Quién eres? — exigió saber Terry, con un tono letal y afilado.

— Pony. Vuestro mayordomo, Michael, me contrató para mantener este salón en condiciones, y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

Terry abrió la boca para decir algo, y entonces frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Pony?

— Sí, la doncella de vuestra madre. Ya golpeé vuestro trasero cuando no erais más que un bebé, y puedo volver a hacerlo.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par ante la audacia de la mujer.

Terry no demostró reacción alguna.

— Me dijeron que habías muerto.

La ternura brilló en los ojos marrón oscuro de la mujer, y Candy pudo percibir su deseo de extender la mano para acariciarlo.

— Si lo estoy, entonces he vuelto para perseguiros — dijo en un tono mucho más amable —. Ahora, quitaos esas botas.

Ante el enorme asombro de Candy, él obedeció.

— Gracias, milord — dijo Pony —. Vuestras habitaciones os están aguardando arriba. Michael y yo hemos trasladado las cosas de la señora al cuarto de huéspedes.

— ¿Tenéis un cuarto de huéspedes? — preguntó Candy.

Pony sonrió amablemente.

— Su Señoría lo tiene ahora.

— Te agradezco tus servicios, Pony — dijo Terry suavemente, entonces comenzó a subir los escalones.

Candy observó atentamente la extraña escena. ¿Quién habría pensado que el más fiero guerrero de Inglaterra subiría las escaleras en calcetines para complacer a su ama de llaves?

Sí, había mucha bondad en el corazón de Terry.

Sonriendo, dio un paso hacia los escalones, pero el carraspeo de Pony la dejó clavada en el sitio.

— Eso también iba por usted, milady.

Candy se mordió los labios y se quitó los zapatos.

Pony asintió con aprobación.

— Os enviaré la comida a vuestra habitación. Estoy segura de que querréis descansar. Ahora, si me seguís, os mostraré los nuevos aposentos.

Candy se lo agradeció y empezó a subir.

Hizo una pausa cuando pasaron junto al cuarto de Terry. La puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, y no se escuchaba ningún sonido procedente del interior.

Extendiendo la mano, acarició la dura madera que los separaba y se preguntó qué estaría pensando él. Había estado muy callado ese día. Mucho más de lo habitual, incluso para él.

— Os tendré — juró ella en voz baja.

Retiró la mano de la puerta y se apresuró a seguir a Pony, que se dirigía al fondo del pasillo. El ama de llaves empujó la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Candy.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de asombro al contemplar la alegre habitación. La nueva cama resplandecía con las sábanas limpias y las colchas de pieles. Había otro juego de tapices sobre las paredes, y una gruesa alfombra cubría el empedrado del suelo.

Mientras ella se quitaba la capa, Pony encendió el fuego.

— Si milady necesita algo, por favor, hacédmelo saber.

Candy permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos, observándola trabajar.

— ¿Pony?

La mujer se detuvo un momento y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Candy sobre su hombro.

— ¿Sí, milady?

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría hacer que Lord Terrece sonriera?

Una oscura tristeza atravesó los rasgos de Pony.

— No hay nada en esta tierra que pueda conseguir eso.

— Pero seguramente…

— No, milady. Os lo prometo, nada sería capaz de traer una sonrisa a los labios de Su Señoría. No después…

Candy esperó, pero Pony se volvió hacia el hogar y añadió más leña.

— ¿No después… de qué? — la incitó Candy.

— No soy yo la que debo decirlo — añadió, poniéndose en pie, limpiándose las manos en las faldas —. Pero si yo fuera vos, milady, evitaría a ese hombre a toda costa.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque todas las damas que han vivido bajo el techo de Grandchester han muerto asesinadas.

Un escalofrío subió por su espalda mientras el terror y el miedo anidaban en su corazón.

— ¿Asesinadas? — susurró —. ¿Cómo?

— A manos de sus señores.

Candy estaba horrorizada.

— ¿Y la madre de Terry?

— Asesinada a manos de su Señor.

La habitación pareció tambalearse a su alrededor. No podía imaginarse nada más horrendo.

— ¿Y Lord Terrece estaba allí cuando sucedió?

— Yaciendo inconsciente en el suelo por haberse atrevido a protegerla.

Sintió un peso en el pecho y un nudo en el estómago. Candy se santiguó ante la idea de un horror semejante. ¡Santo Cielo!, no era de extrañar que fuese tan retraído.

Al fin entendía por qué nunca sonreía. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo iba nadie a tener sentido del humor después de haber visto algo tan horrendo?

Y en ese momento, deseó incluso más llegar hasta él.

— ¿Fue ésa la razón por la que te fuiste de aquí? — le preguntó a la mujer mayor.

— No, intenté quedarme para cuidar de Su señoría, pero su padre no quiso ni oír hablar del tema. Dijo que Lord Terrece ya había sido suficientemente malcriado por las mujeres. Que ya era hora de convertirlo en un hombre.

Por lo que había oído, Candy pudo imaginarse lo que eso había traído consigo.

— ¿Y qué te ha hecho volver ahora?

Pony frunció el entrecejo y estudió atentamente el hogar, como si estuviese meditando lo que debía decir.

— No es fácil contestar a eso, milady. Cuando Michael me pidió la primera vez que viniera, me negué. Recordaba demasiado bien cómo habían sido los duques anteriores, y temí que su hijo se hubiese convertido en uno de ellos. Pero entonces escuché la voz de la madre de Su Señoría rogándome que viniese a cuidar de él.

La mujer alzó la cabeza para mirar a Candy a los ojos.

— Ella lo hacía casi todas las noches, mientras le preparaba la cama. «Pony», solía decir, «si algo me ocurriese, por favor, cuida de mis hijos» — inspiró profundamente, y Candy pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos —. Lady Eleonor era una santa. Era amable y buena como la misma Virgen, y, por ella, dejé que Michael me convenciese de volver a este lugar.

Con sus propios ojos cargados de lágrimas, Candy se aclaró la garganta.

— Me alegro de que estés aquí, Pony.

Pony asintió, y después pidió permiso para ausentarse. Candy se sentó sobre el tocador mientras su mente trataba de digerir lo que le había dicho el ama de llaves.

— Oh, Terry — suspiró con un nudo en la garganta.

Le dolía pensar en lo que habría sufrido. Debía odiar a su padre por aquello. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Se preguntó qué habría hecho su madre para que su padre hiciese algo así.

Stear, pensó ella con un sobresalto. Debió ocurrir cuando su padre se enteró de que Stear era ilegítimo.

Cerrando los ojos, dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que guardaba en su interior. Lágrimas por el muchacho que había visto lo que ningún niño debería presenciar, y lágrimas por el hombre en que se había convertido, quien se negaba a amar.

Durante toda una quincena, Candy intentó pasar algún momento con Terry, pero él la trataba como si fuera una leprosa con el baile de San Vito.

Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que cualquier intento de estar a solas con él sería inútil. Jamás comía en el salón con el resto de ellos, sino que permanecía encerrado en su cuarto o ni siquiera se molestaba en regresar a casa.

No tenía la más ligera idea de en qué ocupaba su tiempo. Y si Stear lo sabía, no le había dicho nada.

Pero, al menos, Stear le proporcionaba alguna distracción.

— ¿Por qué me molesto? — se preguntó mientras se sentaba en el gran salón para desayunar.

Algunos de los caballeros de Terry estaban a su alrededor, pero ninguno lo bastante cerca como para oírla. No sabía dónde había ido Stear esa mañana, y permitió que Dorothy se quedara durmiendo, ya que su doncella había estado despierta hasta muy tarde haciendo algo que no había querido compartir con Candy. Y, conociendo a Dorothy, Candy pensó que probablemente sería mejor no conocer ningún detalle.

Eligiendo un trozo de pan, Candy suspiró.

Entonces, el griterío del vestíbulo llamó su atención.

Candy alzó la mirada para ver cómo uno de sus baúles estaba siendo acarreado escaleras abajo por dos de los sirvientes. Se levantó de su asiento y los siguió afuera, donde los baúles fueron colocados en una carreta.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — le preguntó a uno de los criados.

— ¿No estáis preparada?

Dio un respingo al escuchar la estruendosa voz de Terry a sus espaldas. Girando en redondo, lo vio delante de la puerta.

— ¿De dónde habéis salido? — preguntó ella, asombrada de que un hombre tan grande pudiera moverse sin hacer un solo ruido.

— Estaba dejándole instrucciones a Michael.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Instrucciones?

— La boda de vuestra hermana es mañana. Asumí que querríais ir. De hecho, vuestra doncella me dijo que ya lo teníais todo empaquetado.

La alegría la inundó al escuchar esas palabras. ¡Eso era lo que Dorothy había estado haciendo hasta tan tarde!

— No creí que me permitierais asistir.

— Soy una bestia, Candy, no un bastardo.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Apretó la mejilla contra su rostro sombreado por la barba y trató de no notar la forma en que su aliento abandonaba sus pulmones.

— En este momento, milord, no sois otra cosa que un hombre muy dulce — susurró en su oído.

Él se puso tenso, pero no se apartó. Era una pequeña victoria, pero una que ella aceptó alegremente.

Candy se mordió los labios y se separó de él.

— Dadme un momento, regresaré enseguida.

— ¿Un momento o una hora?

— Un momento —le dijo ella riéndose —. Os lo prometo.

Él asintió, y Candy corrió hasta su cuarto para coger la capa.

En su habitación, vio a Dorothy, que parecía muy satisfecha.

— ¿Os ha gustado la sorpresa? — preguntó la sirvienta.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Dorothy le ayudó a atarse la capa.

— Quería que supierais que era cosa de Su Señoría, y no mía. Fue él quien preguntó por la fecha de la boda cuando regresamos de Lincoln.

— ¿Eso era lo que estabas haciendo anoche?

Dorothy sonrió tímidamente.

— Gracias. Ahora coge tu capa y vámonos; no quiero hacerle esperar.

Terry no podría creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando Candy apareció sólo unos minutos después de haber subido. La felicidad coloreaba sus mejillas, y había una marcada ligereza en sus pasos mientras se acercaba a él.

Estaba realmente encantadora. Y aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a ir a las tierras de su padre, la felicidad de ella bien merecía un poco de incomodidad.

Si había algo en vida que él respetaba, era a aquéllos que aman a su familia.

— Ayúdala a montar — le dijo a Stear.

Stear lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió.

Una vez que estuvieron sobre los caballos, Terry guió a la pequeña comitiva a través de las murallas.

Llegarían a las tierras de su padre justo después del ocaso.

¡Vaya, qué alegría!, pensó malhumoradamente.

Pero haría feliz a Candy, y, por alguna razón que no atinaba a comprender, su felicidad era más importante para él que su propia soledad.

Las últimas semanas habían sido una tortura. Cuanto más la veía, más la deseaba. Incluso en esos momentos, todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo sería enterrar la cara en el hueco de su garganta y saborear la dulzura de su piel.

Se había pasado en vela una noche tras otra, imaginándose el aroma de su cabello sobre la almohada. La sensación de sus senos apretados contra su pecho. El sonido de sus suspiros de placer junto a los oídos mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y daba la bienvenida a su miembro dentro de su cuerpo.

Soltó un juramento por lo bajo al sentir que todo su cuerpo clamaba por apoderarse de ella.

Y, por si eso no fuera bastante, Pony había vuelto a su hogar. Con una opresión en el corazón, trató de no pensar en la última vez que la vio.

Terry negó con la cabeza. No quería recordarlo. Era mucho más fácil desterrar todo recuerdo de amabilidad. Desterrar todo recuerdo de ser amado y protegido. Y, sobre todo, tenía que desterrar todos los pensamientos sobre Candy antes de que lo volvieran loco.

Candy espoleó a su caballo cuando las murallas del hogar de su padre aparecieron ante su vista. Galopó a toda prisa hasta llegar al puente.

Durante años, esas paredes de piedra gris habían supuesto una prisión, pero aun así, sintió que la inundaba la alegría al verlas. ¡Estaba en casa!

Thomas, el partisano, estaba de guardia. Riendo, le hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarla, y ordenó que levantaran el rastrillo.

Con el corazón cantando en su pecho, condujo a Terry y a sus cinco hombres a través de la barbicana.

Gritos de bienvenida llegaron de todos lados, y saludó con la mano a la gente que conocía de toda la vida: Graham, el panadero; Evelyn, la mujer del arrendatario, Timothy, el maestro de armas… y así muchos más.

La puerta de la torre se abrió justo cuando llegaba al pie de las escaleras de piedra.

— ¡Candy! — bramó su padre, bajando a toda prisa los escalones, como un niño.

Candy, se dejó caer del caballo directamente en sus brazos. Su padre la abrazó con tanta fuerza que, por un momento, temió que le rompiera las costillas.

— Mi preciosa Candy — susurró en su oído —. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Lord Terrece me trajo a la boda de Flammy.

George se puso rígido ante la mención del nombre de su enemigo. Apartándose de ella, miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a Terry aproximándose sobre su caballo blanco. El odio resplandeció en sus ojos.

— ¿Te ha tocado?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aunque pudo notar cómo el rubor invadía su rostro.

Lo que habían compartido había sido culpa suya, y no quería que Terry se viese dañado por ello.

— Es un buen hombre, padre.

George hizo una mueca de asco.

— Es el diablo.

— ¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso? — dijo Terry irónicamente mientras tiraba de las riendas para detenerse —. Creía que a estas alturas ya habríais encontrado otro insulto para mí.

— ¡Bastardo!

Terry le dedicó una mirada de hastío a Stear.

— A mi parecer, hermano, el Duque necesita tu consejo para maldecir de forma efectiva al enemigo. Sus esfuerzos son, como mucho, endebles.

Su padre dio un paso hacia él, pero Candy lo detuvo.

— Por favor, padre.

Éste hizo una pausa e inclinó la cabeza para mirarla, luego asintió.

— Venid, milord — le dijo Candy a Terry —. Me encargaré de buscaros unas habitaciones.

— Nosotros acamparemos…

— No — dijo ella bruscamente antes de que Terry pudiera terminar —. Vinisteis a una fiesta y exijo que asistáis.

— ¿Exigís? — preguntó Terry con tono incrédulo.

— Sí — replicó ella, alzando la barbilla con obstinación —. Ahora desmontad y permitid que nuestro mozo de cuadra se encargue de vuestros caballos.

Terry intercambió una mirada cauta con Stear.

— ¿Tú qué piensas? — le preguntó —. ¿Crees que la dama ha perdido completamente el juicio ahora que ha regresado?

Stear se encogió de hombros.

— Haré lo que tú decidas. Dentro o fuera, a mí me da lo mismo.

Terry miró a George.

— ¿Tengo vuestra palabra de que no se hará daño a ninguno de mis hombres?

— ¿Aceptaríais mi palabra?

— En lo que a ellos se refiere, sí.

— Entonces podéis dormir tranquilo. En mi casa no sufriréis ningún daño.

Terry asintió y les hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que desmontasen.

Candy respiró profundamente, aliviada. Después de todo, quizás pudiese recuperar la paz entre ellos.

Aun así, se dio cuenta de la forma en que Terry mantenía la mano firmemente apretada contra el puño de su espada mientras ascendía los escalones, con Stear un paso detrás de él, y de la rigidez de la espalda de su padre.

Bueno, quizás la paz era esperar demasiado. A estas alturas, se contentaba con que no hubiese derramamiento de sangre.

Candy enlazó el brazo con el de su padre y se encaminó hacia la torre.

Los invitados a la boda se apiñaban en el enorme salón, yendo de un grupo a otro, probando la comida y charlando mientras los músicos tocaban. Nunca antes había visto tal multitud de personas en la casa de su padre; ni siquiera podía localizar a ninguna de sus hermanas entre el gentío.

Percibió la reserva que se instaló inmediatamente en el rostro de Terry, la tensión de su cuerpo. Se detuvo un momento.

George odiaba las muchedumbres tanto como Terry.

— ¿Por qué tantos, padre?

Sus rasgos se ensombrecieron.

— Neal así lo deseaba — dijo simplemente —. Yo no tenía el menor deseo de que el matrimonio empezara peor de lo que ya es. Sólo quiero que Flammy sea feliz, de modo que creí que sería mejor complacer a mi nuevo hijo.

Alguien, a quien ella no conocía, llamó a su padre.

Neal estaba de pie al lado del desconocido con ese familiar, y casi maligno, fruncimiento de labios, cuando saludó con la mano a su padre.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la enervaba de esa manera?

¿Y por qué Flammy no lo veía?

Notó la renuencia en los ojos de su padre antes de que se excusara para acudir donde estaban ellos. Inclinándose para darle a Candy un beso en la mejilla, susurró:

— Volveré en cuanto pueda.

Una vez que se fue, Candy se volvió hacia Terry.

— No tenía ni idea de que sería así.

Ella no había visto a Terry tan reservado y adusto desde el primer día que llegó a Warwick con los hombres del rey.

— Acamparemos fuera…

— No — dijo ella tomándole del brazo para impedir que se fuera —. Hay habitaciones suficientes para vosotros.

Un músculo empezó a palpitar en la mandíbula del hombre.

— ¡Candy!

Ella se volvió en el mismo instante en que Flammy la tomaba por la cintura para abrazarla con fuerza.

— ¡Has venido! No puedo creerlo.

Candy se rió y abrazó a su hermana. Pero cuando miró a Flammy a los ojos, la risa desapareció. Había un rastro de congoja en su rostro, y había perdido bastante peso.

— ¿Estás enferma? — preguntó ella, preocupada por la apariencia de Flammy.

— No — dijo Flammy con voz insegura —. Es sólo que he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda.

Flammy estaba escondiendo algo. Candy lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Pero ése no era el momento de preguntárselo. En cambio, Candy se obligó a recomponer de nuevo una sonrisa y le presentó a Terry a su hermana.

— Es un honor conocerla — dijo Terry de forma casi encantadora —. Lady Candy habla de vos constantemente, y debo decir que tenía razón. Seréis una novia muy hermosa.

Flammy se ruborizó.

— Gracias, milord.

— ¡Flammy!

Su hermana se encogió ante el grito de Neal.

— Debo irme — les dijo Flammy. Agarró la mano de Candy —. ¿Te veré después en mi habitación?

Candy asintió.

Una vez Flammy se fue, ella miró a Terry.

— Así que _sabéis_ mostraros encantador.

— No carezco por completo de modales.

Stear resopló.

— Sí, me han dicho que incluso a un mono pueden enseñarle…

Terry le dio un codazo en el estómago a Stear. Éste aspiró el aliento entre los dientes y se frotó el vientre.

Terry se apartó de su hermano y miró a Candy atentamente.

— ¿Qué os preocupa?

Candy miró a los lados con inquietud.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy preocupada?

— Yo mismo.

¿Qué provecho sacaría escondiéndole sus sentimientos? De hecho, de pronto sentía el extraño impulso de confiar en él.

— ¿No os pareció que mi hermana actuaba de forma extraña?

— Como no la conocía hasta ahora, diría que la he visto normal.

— ¿No os parecía estresada o nerviosa? — preguntó ella.

— Su boda es mañana. Imagino que el nerviosismo es típico en estos casos.

— Quizás. Pero aún así… — Candy sacudió la cabeza —. No hay duda de que me estoy comportando como una estúpida. Vamos, señores — dijo ella, tomando el brazo de Terry y mirando a Stear —. Permitidme que os dé algo de comer y que después os lleve a vuestros aposentos.

Terry dejó que le arrastrara por el salón, condenándose en todo momento por no largarse de allí. Jamás debería haber venido. George era su enemigo mortal, y todo en ese hombre le gritaba a Terry que no era bienvenido.

Y todo por su sentido de la caballerosidad. Mejor ser azotado que estar rodeado de tanta gente que quería verle muerto.

A diferencia de Candy, él podía entender perfectamente el desasosiego de su hermana ante tal multitud. ¿Quién querría convertirse en semejante espectáculo?

Después de que les entregaran la comida, Candy les dejó durante un tiempo para socializar con su familia.

Stear le pasó una copa de cerveza, y Terry se la bebió de un trago mientras veía a Candy gritar y apresar a una monja en un fuerte abrazo. No había duda de que era su hermana Patricia, pensó.

— ¿Terrece, Duque de Grandchester?

Terry se volvió hacia la voz desconocida para encontrarse a un caballero tan sólo unos años mayor que él de pie detrás de su silla. El hombre era, al menos, una cabeza más bajo que él, y tenía la barba y el cabello negro, además de unos ojos insidiosos. Bajó la mirada para contemplar su sobreveste gris, pero no pudo recordar el emblema del jabalí, bordado sobre rojo.

Terry se puso en guardia inmediatamente.

— ¿Sí? — le preguntó al extraño.

— Neal, barón de Montclef — dijo él extendiendo el brazo —. Pronto seré el novio. He oído de mi prometida que estabais aquí, y quería estrechar el brazo un hombre tan afamado.

Terry estrechó su brazo renuentemente. Aquéllos que le adulaban eran, a menudo, a los que había que vigilar más de cerca. Especialmente cuando se les daba la espalda.

Y había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba en absoluto, si bien no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era. Pero algo en su conducta le había puesto alerta.

Candy y la monja pasaron a su lado.

Inconscientemente, Terry las siguió con la mirada.

Montclef se rió y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. Terry rechinó los dientes ante aquella indeseada familiaridad. Apenas podía tolerar que Stear hiciese eso, pero un desconocido…

Le hervía la sangre.

— Tenéis muy buen gusto, milord — dijo Montclef con una carcajada mientras contemplaba también el balanceo de las caderas de Candy con más que un ligero interés —. Decidme, ¿hay algo mejor en la vida que ensangrentar vuestra espada en un campo virgen?

Los labios de Terry se curvaron en una mueca de furia. Ése era el tipo de comentario que hubiese hecho su padre. Y el hecho de que estuviese dirigido a Candy le ponía aún más furioso.

Como un necio, Neal continuó.

— Tan fogosa como es Candy, imagino que proporcionará una magnífica cabalgata. Decidme — dijo él, inclinándose y bajando la voz a un tono confidencial —, ¿se la habéis metido en la boca ya?

Una rabia ciega le nubló la vista, y antes de pensarlo dos veces, Terry estampó el puño directamente en la cara de Neal. El barón dio una vuelta y cayó al suelo.

Terry saltó por encima de la mesa para agarrar al barón y golpearlo de nuevo.

De pronto, Stear estaba allí, intentando separarlo de Neal.

La música y las voces se detuvieron al instante, y la gente comenzó a rodearlos para ver lo que había ocurrido.

Neal se levantó temblorosamente del suelo, con la furia ardiendo en los ojos. Se limpió la sangre de los labios y miró fijamente a Terry.

— Es de una dama de lo que estáis hablando — dijo Terry con un gruñido, mientras trataba de quitarse a Stear de encima —. Y os aconsejo que sujetéis mejor vuestra lengua en lo que a su reputación se refiere a fin de no encontraros con alguien ofendido que os rompa la boca.

— Había pensado que podríamos ser aliados — bramó Neal —. Pero esta noche, habéis cometido un gravísimo error.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — exigió saber George, abriéndose camino entre los espectadores —. ¿Neal? — preguntó, mirando el rostro sangrante del barón.

George alzó la barbilla del barón y evaluó los daños que Terry había ocasionado en la nariz y en la mejilla del hombre, y después le dio unas palmaditas de camaradería en la espalda, mientras llamaba a uno de los criados para que se ocupara de las necesidades del barón.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras en voz baja, y entonces el barón volvió su mirada ultrajada hacia Terry. El odio hacía que se le hincharan las ventanas de la nariz.

— Os quiero fuera de mi salón.

Stear dio un paso adelante.

— Pero Terry sólo…

— Vamos, Stear — dijo rotundamente, interrumpiendo a su hermano —. No tengo el menor deseo de permanecer donde no soy bienvenido.

Terry dio un paso y se encontró a Candy de frente, con los brazos en jarras. Sus ojos resplandecían de enojo y él estaba seguro de ser la causa de su enfado.

Miró a su padre.

— ¿Aún se me considera una dama en este salón, padre?

— Por supuesto — dijo él enfáticamente.

— Entonces Lord Terrece es bienvenido aquí.

— Candy — gruñó su padre como advertencia.

— Padre — le dijo a su vez —. Si se va, me iré con él.

Terry alzó una ceja ante su descaro. Así que no era su paciencia la única que ponía a prueba… En cierto modo, le alivió saber que ella no le tenía miedo a nadie.

Las cejas de George se unieron en un ceño furioso.

— Maldigo el día que me complací con tu carácter, Candy. Cómo iba a imaginarme entonces que me perseguiría en la vejez — George entornó los ojos para observar a Terry —. Muy bien, puede quedarse, pero si golpea a otro invitado, le echaré de aquí de una patada en el culo. ¿Has comprendido?

Ella asintió.

George lanzó una última mirada furiosa a su hija y se giró para rogarles a sus invitados que siguieran con sus entretenimientos. La atmósfera del salón se normalizó una vez que se retomaron las conversaciones y los músicos empezaron a tocar de nuevo. Flammy le dedicó a Terry una extraña y casi agradecida mirada, y después desapareció entre la multitud con la monja a su lado.

Neal continuó mirando fijamente a Terry hasta que el hombre al que Candy había atacado con el pollo se le acercó. Entonces se fueron de allí juntos.

Terry se relajó un tanto, hasta que vio la condenación reflejada en el rostro de Candy.

— ¿Por qué lo golpeasteis? — le preguntó con tono grave y enfadado.

— Me suplicó que lo hiciera.

— Oh — dijo ella, divertida a pesar de todo —. Ya veo. Se limitó a acercarse a vos y os dijo «Lord Terrece, por favor, dadme un puñetazo en la cara y lanzadme al suelo delante de mis invitados».

— Algo así.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y lo dejó allí con Stear.

— ¿Por qué no le contaste lo que dijo? — le preguntó Stear airadamente.

— ¿Para qué?

El escepticismo brilló en los ojos de Stear.

— Candy tiene derecho a saber, igual que su padre, la clase de hombre con el que va a casarse su hermana.

— ¿Y por qué debo ser yo quien se lo diga? — replicó Terry con el cuerpo en tensión —. Montclef es bienvenido en este salón, mientras que yo no. ¿Has creído por un momento que George escucharía algo de lo que yo le dijese sobre su nuevo _hijo_?

Ante la mención del barón y de lo que había hecho, toda la furia abandonó de su cuerpo.

— No quise golpearlo — admitió Terry, avergonzado por sus acciones —. Pero me puse tan furioso que actué sin pensar — contempló a Candy, que estaba hablando de nuevo con la monja y con Flammy. Apretó los puños cuando el miedo lo invadió —. Si hubiese sido Candy, el golpe la habría matado.

Stear emitió un suspiro exasperado.

— No le habrías pegado a Candy.

Terry no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Había perdido por completo el control con Neal.

Dios bendito, ¿y si hubiese sido _ella_?

¿Qué pasaría si un día…?

Miró a Stear y recordó la época en que eran niños. La única vez que había golpeado a su hermano.

Habían estado peleándose por algo de lo que ya ni se acordaba cuando Stear, inesperadamente, le había dado un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Encolerizado, Terry le había devuelto el golpe. Y la fuerza del impacto había hecho que Stear se tambaleara hacia atrás y cayese rodando por las escaleras.

Incluso en esos momentos, podía verlo en su cabeza como si estuviese ocurriendo de nuevo justo delante de él. Stear, su hermano pequeño, al que siempre había querido más que a su propia vida, herido a causa de su furia. Terry se había pasado la mayor parte de su niñez aceptando los castigos de su padre en lugar de Stear.

¿Cuántas veces lo había protegido?

Pero aun así, ese día, había sido _él_ quien había hecho daño a su hermano; su furia había sido tan grande que le había golpeado sin darse cuenta siquiera. Aunque viviese un millar de años, jamás olvidaría la imagen de Stear cayendo, el sonido de su cuerpo al golpear los escalones, o la visión del brazo roto de su hermano mientras yacía al pie de las escaleras, gritando de dolor.

No, era hijo de su padre, y aunque mantenía el control mejor que él, Terry sabía que una vez que la rabia se apoderaba de él estaba indefenso ante ella.

Si había sido capaz de golpear a Stear, podría golpear a cualquiera.

Con el corazón destrozado, Terry se pasó una mano por el rostro.

— Sólo es cuestión de que me haga enfadar demasiado.

— Terry, tú no eres…

— No, hermano. Es un riesgo que jamás correré. Como la de mi padre, mi furia es demasiado intensa cuando se libera. Y mi fuerza demasiado grande — le dedicó a Stear una dura mirada —. ¿Puedes decir, honestamente, que estás completamente seguro de que jamás le haré daño a Candy? Es más, ¿cuántas veces has huido de mi presencia cuando pierdo el control?

Stear apartó la mirada, y Terry tuvo su respuesta.

Incluso Stear admitía que había una posibilidad. Su propio hermano le temía.

Con una última mirada a Candy, Terry sintió el anhelo en su corazón más profundamente que nunca.

Pero jamás arriesgaría la vida de ella de esa manera. Nunca.

24


	15. Chapter 15

DUEÑO DEL DESEO  
>Adaptación de Master of Desire De Kinley MacGregor<p>Hola, gracias por sus comentarios, quiero aclarar que esta adaptación es sin fines de lucro y solo lo realizo como entretenimiento y que tanto el libro como los personajes de Candy Candy no son de mi autoría.<p>

**Capitulo 14**

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Candy se encontraba en la planta superior con sus hermanas, sentada en la habitación de Flammy. Los invitados se habían retirado hacía mucho tiempo, y ellas tres permanecían despiertas, hablando en susurros de lo que hacían cuando eran pequeñas. Por aquel entonces, habían pasado muchas horas juntas, hasta que salía el sol o hasta que su padre escuchaba su charla y las castigaba a permanecer en sus camas.

Patricia se había quitado el hábito de monja, y su corto pelo castaño marcaba un severo contraste con las largas trenzas rubias de ellas. Aun así, era estupendo estar juntas de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera por una noche.

Patricia y ella estaban sentadas en la cama, mientras que Flammy había tomado su lugar acostumbrado, delante de la ventana.

— ¿Visteis la cara de sorpresa de Lord Neal cuando Lord Terrece lo golpeó? —preguntó Flammy con la voz cargada de regocijo.

Consternadas, Candy y Patricia intercambiaron una mirada atónita. Flammy jamás había sido de las que perdonaban las muestras de violencia, fueran del tipo que fuesen.

¿Cómo podía alegrarse tanto que su prometido hubiese sido humillado delante de los invitados a la boda?

Flammy se serenó y se volvió para mirar a Candy.

— Lord Terrece nunca _te_ ha golpeado, ¿verdad?

— No — aseguró Candy rápidamente —. Generalmente se muestra tan controlado que no puedo imaginarme qué es lo que le ha poseído esta tarde para golpear así a Neal.

Flammy se dedicó a mirar fijamente por la ventana, como si estuviese considerando las palabras de Candy.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio mientras Candy y Patricia observaban la expresión pensativa de Flammy. Algo no andaba bien. Patricia había confirmado sus sospechas cuando le había contado a Candy, poco antes, que había notado las mismas cosas raras en Flammy.

— Háblame de tus planes con Lord Terrece — dijo Flammy rompiendo el silencio —. ¿Cómo va la cosa?

Candy se retorció los dedos, incómoda. Quería a Patricia, pero hablar de seducir a un hombre con el que no estaba casada, delante de una monja, no era lo que se dice un plato de gusto.

Patricia le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

— No juzgues al prójimo sin haberte encontrado en su posición. No temas mi censura, hermanita. Esta noche estoy aquí como confidente. Mañana podrás confesar tus pecados al padre Richard.

Candy sonrió a su hermana, agradecida por su comprensión. En realidad, no había pasado _tanto_ tiempo desde que Patricia reía como una tonta ante la perspectiva de casarse.

— No hay mucho que decir — empezó Candy con un suspiro —. A decir verdad, Terry ha demostrado ser muy testarudo. Parece absolutamente decidido a permanecer soltero.

— Entonces puede que debieras olvidarte del asunto — susurró Flammy con una expresión preocupada.

Candy frunció el ceño. Ésa no era la hermana que ella conocía.

— ¿Cómo se comporta Lord Terrece cuándo estás a solas con él? — preguntó Patricia.

— Es atento y amable, pero parte del problema consiste en que muy rara vez puedo estar a solas con él, y mientras otros están cerca, él no se acerca a menos de un metro de mí — Candy miró a Flammy —. ¿Cómo conseguiste estar con Neal a solas?

— No hice nada — dijo Flammy tímidamente —. ¿Recuerdas la noche que padre fue a Cromby? —Candy asintió —. Pues Neal vino a buscarlo. Tú estabas acostada con dolor de cabeza, y él se empeñó en que tomáramos unas copas de vino mientras esperábamos su regreso.

Patricia se quedó boquiabierta.

— Flammy…

— Shh — dijo Flammy. Apartó la mirada, como si un oscuro arrepentimiento hubiera anegado sus ojos —. Nunca le he contado a nadie toda la verdad. Me preocupaba mucho que se lo contarais a padre y me encerrara aquí para siempre. Vosotras dos no tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que odio este lugar. Quiero tener mi propio hogar, donde pueda ir y venir a mi antojo — su mirada se volvió dura —. Habría dicho o hecho _cualquier_ cosa para largarme de Warwick.

Una ola de aprehensión atravesó a Candy. Nunca había escuchado a Flammy hablar con tanto rencor.

— No lo comprendo.

Flammy apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla y miró al techo, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

— No sabía lo que hacía esa noche. Todo lo que podía pensar era que Neal estaba interesado en mí y que, si hacía lo que me decía, quizás me sacara de aquí para siempre — la voz de Flammy temblaba por las lágrimas reprimidas —. Neal me llevó a la bodega del salón principal. Sentía que me daba vueltas la cabeza por el vino, y sus besos eran increíblemente maravillosos. Jamás me habían besado antes.

Candy tragó saliva al recordar los labios de Terry sobre los suyos. Si los besos de Neal se parecían en algo a los de él, podía imaginarse por qué daba vueltas la cabeza de su hermana.

Flammy se frotó la frente con la mano.

— Y entonces empezó a tocarme. Oh, Candy, Patricia… estaba asustada y confusa, y no sabía qué hacer. Le dije que no, pero él no me hizo ningún caso, y me aterraba pensar en gritar y que alguien nos descubriera y me culpara por ello.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir, Flammy? — preguntó Patricia.

— ¿Te forzó? — quiso saber Candy.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, pero ella se las limpió con un gesto de la mano.

— No exactamente. Yo también tenía curiosidad, pero…

— ¿Pero? — preguntaron ellas al unísono.

Flammy se echó a llorar.

— Duele mucho cuando un hombre te posee. Me daba la sensación de que iba a partirme en dos. Primero creí que me había hecho daño porque era virgen, pero, desde entonces, me ha tomado tres veces más, y siempre duele muchísimo. Ahora, todo lo que puedo pensar es cuántas veces más tendré que soportar un dolor tan horrible.

Patricia se inclinó hacia adelante.

— Pero dijiste…

— Ya sé lo que dije. Tenía miedo de decir la verdad.

Candy se apartó de la cama y le dio a Flammy un fuerte abrazo. Durante algunos minutos, la apretó con fuerza, dejando que llorara hasta quedar agotada.

Patricia mojó un paño y lo acercó hasta ellas, ayudando a Flammy a secarse las lágrimas.

Cuando Flammy hubo recuperado parte de su calma, apretó la mano de Candy.

— Por favor, Candy — susurró —. No cometas el mismo error que yo. Ya no estoy segura de que la vida con Neal vaya a ser mejor que la vida aquí, con padre.

Candy le devolvió el apretón.

— Son sólo los nervios, ¿verdad? — preguntó Patricia —. ¿Te preocupa irte mañana?

Flammy tragó saliva con dificultad.

— Quizás.

Candy se arrodilló delante de su silla.

— No tienes por qué casarte, Flammy. Ya lo sabes.

— Pero los invitados…

— No te preocupes — la interrumpió Candy —. Han venido a disfrutar de la comida y la bebida, y ya se han servido ampliamente.

— ¡Candy! — protestó Patricia —. ¡Qué descortés de tu parte! Jamás te había oído hablar así antes.

Candy hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza hacia Flammy para indicar a Patricia que lo que había dicho, lo había dicho en beneficio de su hermana mayor.

Flammy se apartó y miró a Candy a los ojos.

— Prométeme que no permitirás que Lord Terrece tome tu virginidad — Candy frunció el entrecejo —. No quiero que te haga daño, Candy. No puedes imaginar lo que se siente cuando un hombre te penetra. Y no se detienen hasta quedar satisfechos, ni siquiera cuando gritas de dolor.

Candy se sintió cada vez más aturdida a medida que las palabras de Flammy penetraban en su mente. Probablemente, si Flammy tenía razón, Anne y Dorothy se lo habrían dicho, ¿no?

Y, ciertamente, no había sentido dolor en absoluto cuando Terry la había acariciado en Lincoln. Pero, no obstante, él no había terminado el acto.

Pero nada de eso importaba en aquellos momentos. Había que hacer algo con la boda del día siguiente.

— No quiero que te cases con Neal.

Flammy la miró espantada.

— Pero…

— No — dijo Candy firmemente —. Hablaremos con padre y…

— Candy, estoy embarazada.

Candy cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

— Entonces vamos a rezar — susurró Patricia —. A buen seguro, el Señor sabe lo que es mejor.

Terry se apoyó contra la pared del almenar y observó atentamente el foso que había más abajo bajo la luz de la luna. La brisa nocturna enviaba ráfagas gélidas a través del aire, pero él no las sentía.

Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a una atractiva doncella con el pelo de oro y los ojos verde oscuro.

Escuchó pasos a su derecha.

Echando un vistazo, tardó mucho en reaccionar al ver que Candy se acercaba a él.

— ¿Candy?

Ella le ofreció una tímida sonrisa mientras se detenía a su lado e imitaba su pose, entrelazando las manos y apoyando los brazos contra el muro de piedra.

— Suponía que os encontraría aquí.

Terry no se molestó en idear una excusa. Ella había aprendido hacía varias semanas que frecuentaba los parapetos por la noche, como un atormentado espíritu en busca de redención.

— Me temo que no podría dormir aunque quisiera — dijo él calladamente —. Stear ronca como un jabalí a la carga.

Ella sonrió, pero Terry percibió el asomo de tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué os preocupa, milady?

— Necesito hablar con alguien, y no hay ningún otro en el que pueda confiar.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron.

— ¿Confiáis en mí?

— Sí, por supuesto.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió realmente galante, y una oleada de orgullo lo atravesó de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qué necesitáis?

— ¿Por qué golpeasteis a Neal?

La ternura se esfumó en el instante en que la ira arraigó en su corazón. Bien, después de todo, ella no confiaba en él. Aún se estaba cuestionando sus actos.

— No os enojéis — dijo ella —. No trato de echaros la culpa. Mi hermana me ha contado algunas cosas que me hacen dudar de su naturaleza. Por lo que sé de vos, no sois dado a golpear a alguien sin un buen motivo.

— Vuestro padre jura otra cosa.

Ella le dirigió una mirada irritada, el tipo de mirada que no había recibido desde que vivía con su propio padre, y casi hubiese podido jurar que Candy le había llamado cerebro de escarabajo.

— Yo no soy como mi padre — dijo ella fríamente —. He pasado algunos meses con vos, y creo que puedo juzgar vuestro temperamento por mí misma. Ahora, decidme por qué le disteis un puñetazo.

Terry apretó los dientes. Su primer instinto fue permanecer callado, pero, de algún modo, la verdad logró escapar de sus labios.

— Montclef insultó a vuestra familia.

— ¿A mi familia? — preguntó ella con escepticismo —. Encuentro bastante difícil de creer que defendierais a mi padre — hizo una pausa para mirarlo —. Neal me insultó a _mí_, ¿no es cierto?

Terry no contestó.

Ella extendió el brazo y acarició su mano derecha, justo en el lugar en que una enorme magulladura desfiguraba sus nudillos. Un temblor sacudió a Terry cuando la calidez de la mano de ella se cerró en torno a la suya.

— Estáis herido.

— Montclef tiene la cabeza dura.

Candy soltó una breve carcajada. Y, entonces, cometió el error de mirarla. La gentileza, la calidez y la preocupación resplandecían en la mirada de ella. Sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

¿Cómo sería poder contemplar esa mirada el resto de su vida?

Fue entonces cuando notó las arrugas de preocupación en su frente. Todavía había algo en su cabeza que la atormentaba.

— ¿Hay algún otro problema? — preguntó él.

Soltando su mano, ella apartó la mirada.

— ¿Puedo preguntaros algo que es bastante comprometedor y bochornoso, pero que realmente necesito saber?

Campanas de alarma sonaron en la cabeza de Terry. De repente, era como si estuviese acorralado por una manada de lobos.

— Si tenéis que hacerlo…

Ella asintió.

— Antes de haceros la pregunta, quiero que sepáis que esto no forma parte de mis intentos de conseguir que os caséis conmigo. Es una cuestión entre amigos, sencillamente.

Él irguió la cabeza. La voz de su interior le aconsejaba que saliera corriendo tan deprisa como sus piernas se lo permitieran.

Como un necio, no se movió.

— Una cuestión entre amigos. Muy bien, milady, preguntad.

— ¿Duele cuando…?

Terry aguardó expectante a que continuara, pero no añadió nada más. En cambio, parecía haberse ruborizado y se negaba a mirarle.

Terry inclinó la cabeza para poder verle los ojos, pero ella bajó la barbilla hasta el pecho y fijó la mirada en sus manos.

— ¿Duele cuando… qué? — la instigó él.

Ella lo miró por un instante, y después alzó los ojos hacia el cielo estrellado.

— ¿Duele cuando…? — el resto de sus palabras pareció perderse tras la mano que se había colocado sobre los labios.

— No entendí la última parte.

Candy cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y soltó bruscamente:

— ¿Duele cuando un hombre entra en una mujer?

Terry no se habría sentido más asombrado si ella hubiese extendido la mano y lo hubiese abofeteado. Y mucho peores fueron las imágenes que acudieron a su mente, en las que la tomaba de todas las formas posibles, mostrándole la respuesta a su pregunta sin necesidad de palabras.

— Creo que prefiero el galimatías que farfullasteis cuando teníais la mano en la boca.

— Terry, por favor… — le rogó, mirándolo finalmente —. Ya estoy lo suficientemente avergonzada. Te lo suplico, no hagas que me sienta peor. No sabía a quién más preguntarle. Dorothy ha desaparecido para hacer quién sabe qué, y esto no es algo que pueda preguntarse a desconocidos.

— Más bien no.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó ella.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— No puedo decírtelo, pero es muy importante.

Él se pasó una mano por el rostro. Si no supiera lo contrario, juraría que ella estaba acosándolo de nuevo, pero la preocupación que se leía en sus ojos era una prueba de que realmente necesitaba una respuesta sincera.

Sin prestar atención al abrasador dolor de sus ingles cuando su miembro se apretó contra el tejido de las calzas, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

— No, milady. No duele. De hecho, resulta de lo más placentero.

Y si no fuera por el miedo de que ella aceptara rápidamente, se ofrecería a enseñarle _lo agradable_ que podía ser.

— ¿Alguna vez una mujer ha llorado cuando…? No, espera — dijo interrumpiéndose —. No quiero que me respondas a eso. No quiero saber con qué mujeres has estado.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió de esa forma que le debilitaba las rodillas.

— Gracias por tu sinceridad. Sabría que podría contar contigo.

— Me concedes demasiado crédito.

— ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás tú te concedes demasiado poco?

Terry no pudo responder, y, en ese momento, no estaba seguro de que debiera hacerlo.

— Oh, Terry — suspiró —. Ojalá pudieses verte a través de mis ojos, aunque sólo fuese un instante.

Él se burló de sus palabras.

— Ya me dijiste que eras una soñadora, milady. Cuando me miras, ves únicamente lo que deseas ver. Y piensas que soy una especie de héroe como aquéllos de los que hablan esos estúpidos trovadores en sus canciones. No soy Accusain, y jamás caminaría desnudo — _¿por qué tenía que aparecer esa palabra cada vez que hablaban?_— a través de las puertas del enemigo para probar mi amor. Soy un hombre, Candy. Eso es todo lo que soy.

— Sí, eres un hombre. En todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y yo soy una mujer que puede sentir cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo cuando estás cerca de mí. Más aún, puedo oler esa fragancia masculina tuya, y sentir tu presencia con cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo.

Con el miembro más duro y más caliente aún que antes, la cabeza de Terry se llenó de visiones en las que la besaba a la luz de la luna, le deslizaba la túnica sobre los hombros y la tomaba allí mismo, en el estrecho pasillo.

_Sería tan fácil_. . .

Ella se llevó la mano de Terry a los labios y depositó un dulce beso sobre la magulladura de sus nudillos.

— Gracias por defender mi honor.

Cuando dejó caer la mano, Terry pudo sentir el frío de la noche sobre su piel y el frío de la soledad de su alma con mucha más fuerza que nunca antes.

La ausencia de su calidez lo había dejado casi incapacitado.

— Te desearía dulces sueños — susurró ella, besándole suavemente los labios, que ardieron ante la tierna caricia —, pero sé que no podrás dormir en casa de mi padre. Te veré por la mañana.

Terry contempló cómo se alejaba. Su corazón y su alma gritaban que detuviese su huida. Que la llamara para que volviese a su lado. Pero su sentido del honor se negaba a hacerlo.

No era suya.

Nunca podría ser suya.

Con el corazón destrozado, volvió a mirar fijamente el agua que había más abajo. En ese momento, deseó haber sido el que muriese aquel terrible día en la batalla. ¿Por qué la espada no había penetrado en _su_ pecho?

Y, como había hecho prácticamente todos los días de su vida, maldijo su destino.

La mañana siguiente amaneció en un frenesí de actividad en el que todo el mundo se apresuraba a concluir los preparativos de última hora.

Candy trató varias veces de conseguir estar de nuevo a solas con Flammy para hablar con ella a cerca del matrimonio, pero su hermana no quiso escuchar nada del asunto.

— Está hecho — dijo Flammy resignada —. Quise huir del hogar de padre y conseguí lo que deseaba.

Pero había algo raro en todo aquello. Candy lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón, y sobre todo después de lo que Terry le había dicho.

Finalmente, no le quedó más remedio que desearle toda la felicidad del mundo a su hermana y contemplar cómo Flammy se unía a un hombre del que Candy no se fiaba ni un pelo.

Después de que Neal y Flammy intercambiaran los votos a la puerta de la capilla, se dirigió hacia la parte delantera del templo para permanecer con su padre y con Patricia mientras el sacerdote concluía la misa de esponsales.

Stear, Terry y sus hombres estaban de pie en la parte trasera. Y cuando todo el asunto acabó y Flammy y Neal guiaron a sus invitados fuera de la capilla, Candy se colocó al lado de Terry para volver con él al lugar donde les aguardaba el banquete de bodas.

La mayoría de la gente caminaba más adelante, y ellos les seguían a paso lento.

— No he podido evitar notar vuestra inquietud — le dijo Terry cuando salieron.

— Decidme — dijo ella —, ¿qué sabéis sobre mi cuñado?

— Tiene una pequeña propiedad a las afueras de York. Luché junto a su padre en los días de la ascensión de Albert al trono, pero sé muy poco sobre sus cualidades personales.

— Vaya — dijo ella, decepcionada por su respuesta. Había esperado que él pudiese despejar sus miedos.

— He oído que tiene pendientes un buen número de deudas — dijo Stear, uniéndose a la conversación —. Y Ranulf El Negro siente poco aprecio por él.

— ¿Ranulf? — preguntó Candy. No había escuchado ese nombre en la vida.

— Uno de los consejeros del rey — le explicó Terry —. Al igual que vos, Ranulf sólo ve lo bueno de las personas. Que alguien no le guste es una verdadera hazaña.

— Sí —dijo Stear—. Le gusta incluso Terry…

Éste le lanzó una mirada divertida a su hermano.

No se habló más mientras entraban en el salón, que había sido decorado con flores y sarga blanca. Las mesas estaban llenas a más no poder con comida, flores y regalos de boda para Neal y Flammy, así como también de pequeñas golosinas para todos los invitados.

Candy tenía un lugar reservado en la mesa del lord, junto a su padre, pero optó en cambio por permanecer al lado de Terry en una de las mesas inferiores.

Su padre contempló aquel acto con una patente desaprobación.

— ¿Por qué te sientas aquí? —l e preguntó colocándose tras ella.

— Lord Terrece es mi protector y mi invitado, padre, y creí que sería lo apropiado; no pretendía faltaros al respeto.

De hecho, lo apropiado hubiese sido que su padre incluyera a Terry en la mesa del señor. Era un grave desaire del que Terry no había hecho mención siquiera. Pero como campeón del rey y uno de los nobles de más alta alcurnia entre ellos, Terry nunca debería haber sido colocado en una de las mesas inferiores, como un invitado común.

— Bien, pues lo has hecho — dijo su padre ásperamente.

Terry se puso lentamente en pie.

— George, sé que nosotros tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero, por el bien de su hija, propongo que las dejemos a un lado.

Candy sonrió ante la amabilidad de Terry. Era maravilloso que propusiera algo así en su nombre.

Su padre lo recorrió con una furiosa mirada.

— ¿Me ofrecéis la paz?

— Os ofrezco una tregua.

Su padre rió con frialdad.

— ¿Del hijo de Richard? Decidme, ¿también me atacaréis por la espalda en cuanto me dé la vuelta?

Candy se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar semejante insulto.

— No — continuó su padre —. No soy tan imbécil como Albert. Conozco la sangre que corre por vuestras venas, y no confiaría en vos más allá de donde me alcanza la vista.

La ira oscureció los ojos de Terry.

— ¡Padre, por favor! — rogó ella tomando su brazo —. Os ha hecho una oferta de buena fe.

— Y yo la he declinado. Como haría cualquiera con la cabeza sobre los hombros. Sólo un necio se fiaría alguna vez con un Grandchester bajo su techo o a sus espaldas.

Durante un minuto cargado de crispación, Candy temió que Terry golpeara a su padre. Y justo cuando estaba segura de que lo haría, él dio un paso atrás.

— Vamos, Candy, Stear, nos marchamos de este lugar.

Con un nudo en la garganta, ella asintió.

— ¡Pero si el banquete no se ha terminado! — gruñó su padre —. Candy aseguró que se quedaría durante algunos días. No podéis llevárosla todavía.

— Sí, padre, sí que puede.

La expresión herida del rostro de su padre inundó de lágrimas los ojos de Candy, pero se negó a llorar. O a tratar de hacer cambiar de opinión a Terry. Su padre lo había insultado sin ningún motivo y, por el bien de ella, Terry lo había soportado sin una sola queja.

No le pediría nada más.

— Le diré a mi primo Jimmy que vaya en busca de mis baúles — le dijo a Terry —. Si preparáis los caballos mientras, iré a despedirme de mis hermanas.

Terry asintió y se fue, dejándola a solas con su padre.

— ¿Por qué no habéis cedido ni siquiera un poco, padre? — le preguntó cuándo estuvieron solos.

Su rostro se endureció.

— ¿Querías que me humillase ante un hombre como él?

El nudo de su garganta se tensó aún más. ¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpido?

— No voy a discutir este tema con vos. Había esperado que le dieseis una oportunidad para probaros…

— Asesinó a mi gente, Candy. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

Ella vaciló.

— No, yo no lo creo. No más de lo que le creo a él cuando dice que vos atacasteis su pueblo — miró a su padre directamente a los ojos —. ¿Lo hicisteis?

— Ya sabes que no. Fue una patraña que le contó a Albert para ocultar su alevosía. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí?

Ella le puso una mano en el brazo.

— No dudo de vos, padre. Pero creo que los dos deberíais dejar de culparos el uno al otro el tiempo suficiente como para considerar la posibilidad de que ambos seáis inocentes, y de que alguien más está haciendo incursiones en vuestras tierras; de esa manera, quizás pudieseis unir vuestras fuerzas para descubrir quién es ese alguien.

Su padre entornó los labios.

— Ya _sé_ quién es ese alguien, niña, y si fueras más lista, te quedarías aquí, bajo mi protección.

Candy le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

— Sabéis que no puedo hacer eso. El rey ha ordenado otra cosa — se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de su padre con cariño —. Voy a despedirme de Flammy y de Patricia.

Candy atravesó la atestada habitación en busca de sus hermanas. Un borrón rojo pasó a toda prisa junto a ella, y al instante reconoció la túnica escarlata de su primo.

— ¿Jimmy? — le dijo antes de que se pusiera fuera de su alcance.

Él se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Podrías encargarte de que lleven mis baúles a la carreta de Lord Terrece, por favor?

Él asintió, pero vaciló un instante mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó ella.

Jimmy se pasó una mano a través de su corto pelo negro.

— Supongo que no, es sólo que…

Como no terminó de decir lo que pensaba, Candy le preguntó:

— ¿Es sólo qué…?

Él unió las cejas en un profundo ceño.

— Anoche, Flammy dijo que el hombre que golpeó Neal era Terry de Baker.

— Sí.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Pues ese no es el hombre contra el que luché la noche del incendio en el pueblo. Estoy seguro.

El corazón de Candy se detuvo.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

— Luché contra él, Candy — dijo Jimmy con voz segura y una mirada sincera —. Tuve al Duque justo delante de mis narices, o al menos a un hombre que se vestía como él. Reconocí la sobreveste, pero el hombre contra el que luché era de mi misma altura y constitución. Si hubiese luchado contra un hombre que era una cabeza más alto que yo y con los hombros mucho más amplios, lo hubiese recordado muy bien.

— ¿Se lo has dicho a mi padre?

— Traté de decírselo anoche, pero se negó a creerlo. Dijo que yo estaba equivocado.

— ¿Pero estás seguro?

— Sí. Herí a ese tipo, incluso. Un corte en el antebrazo derecho, a mitad de camino entre la muñeca y el codo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Candy. ¡Estaba en lo cierto! Había alguien más intentando enfrentar a su padre y a Terry. Y no le cabía la más mínima duda de que si Jimmy hubiese luchado con Terry, ahora estaría yaciendo en su tumba.

Pero, ¿quién podría tener algo que ganar consiguiendo que lucharan el uno contra el otro?

Allí estaba pasando algo definitivamente extraño. Y, de una u otra forma, descubriría qué era.

Terry no empezó a relajarse hasta que atravesaron las puertas y comenzaron a atravesar las propiedades del padre de Candy.

Ella había tratado de hablarle, antes de que salieran, sobre la ridícula idea de que alguien estaba perpetuando las hostilidades entre su padre y él, pero no había creído una palabra sobre el asunto. No era más que otra de las muchas mentiras de George.

Y ya había escuchado suficientes.

Pero no tenía ninguna intención de humillar a su padre delante de ella. Dejaría que siguiera engañándose. No era un necio.

No tan pronto como le habría gustado, llegaron a los límites de sus tierras. Y en el momento en que empezaron a remontar una escarpada colina, un movimiento entre los árboles a su izquierda captó su atención.

Terry echó un vistazo justo a tiempo para vislumbrar el reflejo de un rayo de sol sobre una ballesta en el bosque. Antes de que pudiera gritar una palabra de advertencia, una flecha salió de la ballesta para clavarse en su muslo izquierdo.

Con un siseo de dolor, hizo girar a su caballo.

— ¡Nos atacan! — gritó a Stear y a los demás mientras una lluvia de flechas caía sobre ellos.

Terry colocó su caballo de forma que pudiese proteger a Candy de las flechas.

— ¡Llévate a Candy a un lugar seguro!

Stear agarró las riendas de la mujer y la arrastró hasta un bosquecillo de árboles mientras sus hombres se reunían a su lado, sacando las armas.

Apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor del muslo, Terry desenvainó la espada y guió a sus hombres hacia los asaltantes ocultos en el bosque.

Su caballo se elevó sobre las patas traseras cuando una flecha se clavó sobre sus ancas. Terry se esforzó por mantenerse sobre la silla, tratando de evitar que su caballo huyera; sus hombres continuaron galopando hacia los asaltantes sin detenerse a esperarle.

Justo en el momento que recuperó el control de Goliath, una flecha se enterró profundamente en su pecho, empujándole hacia atrás. La agonía corría a través de sus venas con cada fatídico palpitar de la herida.

Terry se negó a ser derribado por unos cobardes que permanecían escondidos entre los árboles.

Apretó con fuerza las rodillas contra los costados de Goliath, decidido a permanecer sobre la montura. Otra flecha se clavó en su pierna. El dolor atravesó la extremidad hasta que ya no pudo seguir sujetándose a su caballo.

Goliath relinchó con fuerza y se alzó de manos una vez más; fue en ese momento cuando Terry notó que se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Cayó a tierra con un rotundo porrazo que le dejó sin respiración.

Aturdido, se tumbó sobre su espalda, intentando mover los brazos o las piernas, pero no sentía nada, excepto el dolor pulsante de las heridas, mientras la lluvia de flechas seguía cayendo sobre él.

Desde su escondite entre los árboles, Candy vio cómo caía.

— ¡Terry! — gritó y recogiendo sus riendas comenzó a dirigirse hacia él.

— ¡Volved aquí! — le espetó Stear intentando recuperar de nuevo las riendas de su caballo.

Candy se apeó de su caballo y corrió hacia Terry, a pesar de las flechas caían peligrosamente cerca de ella.

No pensó en los arqueros ni en ninguna otra cosa. Todo lo que tenía en mente era la figura inmóvil que estaba delante de ella.

Terry no hacía ni un solo movimiento.

Se arrodilló a su lado.

— ¿Terry? — susurró, quitándole cuidadosamente el yelmo y acariciando su mejilla helada. Le temblaban las manos cada vez más a medida que el pánico iba apoderándose de su cuerpo. No podía estar muerto. No su campeón. No de esa manera.

— ¿Terry? — gritó.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró.

Candy casi gritó de alegría.

— ¡Agáchate! — dijo Terry, pero su voz había perdido la fuerza.

Las lágrimas se derramaron sobre su rostro cuando vio las tres flechas que sobresalían de su cuerpo. Y la sangre… Había demasiada sangre.

Stear apareció detrás de ella y, agarrándola del brazo, la levantó a la fuerza del suelo.

— ¡Apártate de él! — gruñó, empujándola en dirección contraria.

Aquella furia injustificada dejó a Candy estupefacta.

— Necesita ayuda.

— Pero no la tuya.

Consternada, no se movió mientras él se agachaba para ayudar a Terry a levantarse del suelo. Éste emitió un jadeo de dolor cuando Stear se colocó su brazo derecho sobre el hombro para ayudarle a permanecer en pie.

Sólo entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que las flechas habían dejado de caer.

— Tenemos que volver a casa de mi padre — dijo.

La intensa mirada de odio de Stear casi consigue prender fuego a su túnica.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que pueda terminar lo que empezó?

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿No creeréis que mi padre ha tenido algo que ver con esto?

— Vi sus colores. Eran los de Warwick.

— No — dijo Terry ásperamente —. Esto no ha sido cosa de su padre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? — gruñó Stear mientras le ayudaba a llegar hasta la carreta —. ¿Quién si no?

— No lo sé — dijo con voz ronca, tambaleándose en los brazos de Stear —. Pero George no me atacaría con arqueros que podrían herir a Candy. No correría un riesgo semejante.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Stear.

— Lo sé — susurró Terry —. Limítate a llevarme a casa.

Candy apresuró sus pasos para mantenerse a la par que ellos.

— Pero la casa de mi padre está más cerca.

Terry la observó con expresión sosegada, a pesar del dolor.

— Un halcón herido no se acuesta en el cubil de un zorro.

Cuando llegaron a la carreta, Stear se apartó de Terry, quien se mantuvo en pie agarrándose con el brazo herido al costado del carro. Stear empujó su baúl a un lado, pero Candy lo detuvo.

— Sacadlo del carro y dejadlo fuera.

Stear frunció el entrecejo.

— Pero vuestras…

— Dejadlo.

Stear asintió e hizo lo que ella le pedía. Una vez preparada la cama, ayudó a Terry a subirse a la carreta y a tumbarse cuidadosamente.

Candy abrió el baúl y sacó el joyero y una túnica de color azafrán y se unió a Terry en la carreta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le preguntó Terry cuando ella empezó a rasgar el vestido.

— Preparándote algunas vendas — contestó ella.

— Pero tu túnica…

— Shh — le dijo, poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios —. No malgastes las fuerzas.

El carro siguió adelante dando bandazos de un lado a otro. Candy meditó si sería conveniente quitarle las flechas, pero llegó a la conclusión de que sería mejor que no. En primer lugar, estaban en movimiento y podría causarle aún más daño, y en segundo, temía que al quitarle las flechas sangrara todavía más. Así que empezó a usar los pedazos de túnica para aplicar presión sobre las hemorragias, tratando de contenerlas.

Examinaba continuamente su rostro que, a cada minuto que pasaba, parecía estar más y más pálido. Tomó un trozo de su vestido y empezó a limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la mejilla.

La ternura de su mirada la dejó sin aliento.

— Tenéis unas manos muy delicadas — dijo él suavemente.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, recordando la primera vez que le había dicho aquello.

Y entonces, él hizo la cosa más insospechada: extendió el brazo y tomó la mano de ella con la suya. Se colocó la mano en el pecho, sobre su corazón, y cerró los ojos.

Candy no sabía qué le había sorprendido más: que él finalmente hubiera tratado de tocarla, o que confiase en ella lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos mientras estaba sentada a su lado. Ambos eran gestos de poca importancia, y, con cualquier otro hombre, podrían haber pasado inadvertidos; pero para Terry eran actos monumentales, y no pensaba pasar por alto ninguno de los dos.

Candy se miró fijamente la mano. Parecía diminuta comparada con la de él. La piel bronceada de Terry hacía que la suya pareciese aún más pálida. Tenía heridas en los nudillos, y pudo ver el cardenal que se había hecho al golpear a Neal cuando el hombre la había insultado.

Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que lo amaba.

No sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero así era.

Le temblaron los labios cuando dejó que su amor por él la inundara. Era algo asombroso. Maravillosamente cálido y absolutamente embriagador.

Impulsivamente, le retiró el pelo de la frente. Los mechones acariciaron sus dedos cuando los introdujo en su cabello. Le sorprendió que él no protestara, pero Terry no dijo una palabra más en todo el trayecto a casa.

Llegaron a las puertas después de la puesta de sol. La fiebre había comenzado, y Terry había perdido tanta sangre que Candy temía aún más por su vida.

Había perdido la consciencia mientras viajaban, y Stear y uno de sus caballeros tuvieron que llevarlo hasta su cuarto. Candy ordenó a Pony que fuese en busca de su costurero y algo de vino, y luego corrió para alcanzar a Stear.

El rostro de éste estaba casi tan pálido como el de Terry, cuando extendió la mano hacia la flecha que su hermano tenía en el hombro.

— Esto va a despertarle. Monty — le dijo al caballero que le había ayudado —, prepárate para sujetarle cuando intente golpearme.

El caballero asintió.

Stear tiró de la flecha. Terry se despertó con una maldición que la hizo ruborizarse. Como Stear había predicho, levantó un brazo para golpearlo, pero Monty lo atrapó antes de que pudiera derribar a su hermano.

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

— Aguanta — susurró Stear, y entonces extendió la mano para atrapar la flecha de la pierna.

Completamente despierto ahora, Terry apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y extendió el brazo ileso sobre su cabeza para aferrarse al cabecero mientras Stear la sacaba.

Candy se encogió al contemplar cómo el cuerpo de Terry se ponía rígido mientras su hermano se esforzaba por extraer la saeta. No sabía cómo era capaz de soportarlo sin gritar. Finalmente, Stear arrancó las dos últimas flechas.

Éste sujetó una venda contra el hombro de Terry, y Candy se apresuró a apretar otra contra la pierna.

Después de algunos minutos, la sangre dejó de fluir.

— Cauterízala — dijo Terry entre jadeos.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Candy aturdida por la sorpresa.

— Llévatela de aquí, Stear — gruñó Terry —, y hazlo.

Stear pidió a Monty que la escoltara fuera.

Candy meneó la cabeza.

— Pero…

— No hay tiempo para discutir — dijo Stear, sacando la daga de su cinturón.

Lo último que pudo ver fue a Stear poniendo la daga sobre los rescoldos del fuego antes de que Monty le cerrara la puerta en las narices.

Pero ella no se fue.

Tenía el estómago hecho un nudo de miedo e incertidumbre mientras esperaba fuera del cuarto de Terry.

Después de unos minutos, Stear abrió la puerta. El sudor cubría su cara, y parecía estar enfermo.

— Necesito un trago — susurró mientras pasaba a su lado con Monty pisándole los talones.

Candy entró a toda prisa a la habitación para encontrarse a Terry de nuevo inconsciente. Stear le había quitado la ropa y lo había cubierto unas mantas de piel antes de salir.

Se detuvo al lado de la cama y contempló la figura que descansaba sobre ella.

Al igual que su hermano, Terry estaba cubierto de sudor. La piel de su hombro estaba enrojecida y llena de ampollas donde Stear había colocado la hoja sobre la herida para cerrarla. Y el hedor de la carne quemada aún impregnaba el ambiente.

Candy extendió la mano, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo. A pesar del terrible dolor él ni siquiera había gritado.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de soportarlo en silencio?

Pony entró tras ella con una jarra de agua y unos paños. Candy se lo agradeció, derramó el agua en la palangana y humedeció un paño.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó Pony mientras atizaba el fuego.

— No lo sé — murmuró Candy —. Todo lo que podemos hacer es rezar.

Pony asintió y salió de la habitación, dejándola a solas con él.

Con tanto cuidado como pudo, Candy enjuagó su frente enfebrecida. La incipiente barba de sus mejillas le raspó la palma de la mano mientras comprobaba la temperatura de su piel.

Las largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus bronceados pómulos. Nunca antes le había visto tan tranquilo. Tan relajado.

Y era tan apuesto que le robaba el aliento.

Recorrió con el paño su duro y musculoso pecho, retirando la sangre de la herida y del brazo. Detuvo la mano junto a su emblema heráldico y lo tomó entre sus dedos. Fabricado con oro puro, resplandecía bajo la mortecina luz. Los pétalos de la rosa habían sido meticulosamente trabajados, y en la parte de atrás se leía simplemente: "La Rosa de la Hidalguía".

Candy sonrió, acariciando las palabras. Le venían como anillo al dedo, y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que no era el hombre de rubios cabellos con el que había soñado, Terry era todo lo que había deseado alguna vez. Era su rosa, y había venido a buscarla para llevársela a lomos de su blanco corcel.

En lugar de con radiantes sonrisas y poesía, la cortejaba con valor y honestidad.

Rozando su frente con los labios, inhaló la masculina fragancia que emanaba de él. Un día atraparía su corazón, igual que él había capturado el suyo.

_Serás mío. _

Cuando le lavaba el brazo, recordó las palabras de Jimmy.

Aunque tenía numerosas cicatrices en su cuerpo, no había ni rastro de una herida en el antebrazo.

Candy se quedó paralizada al comprender el significado de aquello. ¿Quién habría tramado semejante artimaña?

¿Y por qué?

Al menos, Terry no era tan obtuso como su padre. Él había comprendido que su padre no le habría atacado de forma tan cobarde. Quizás, cuando despertara, buscaría al culpable, y finalmente podría hacerse justicia.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos, bajó la manta distraídamente desde el pecho hasta la cintura.

Se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Casi todo el cuerpo del hombre estaba desnudo ante ella.

Tragando con dificultad, deslizó lentamente el paño húmedo por la abultada zona de su torso. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía al ritmo de su respiración.

La piel oscura de Terry parecía llamarla, y Candy se preguntó qué se sentiría al acariciarla.

Mordiéndose el labio, apartó el paño a un lado. Agradecida de estar a solas, deslizó la mano sobre la piel enfebrecida, maravillándose ante su textura, ante la sensación de sus rígidos pezones bajo su palma. Era como terciopelo sobre acero. Nunca había sentido nada tan maravilloso.

Hambrienta por sentir más de él, arrastró una mano sobre sus pectorales, encantada con la suavidad de su piel.

Terry gimió.

Candy detuvo la mano sobre los prominentes músculos de su vientre.

Él lanzó un fuerte suspiro e inclinó su cuerpo hacia la derecha. A consecuencia de sus movimientos, la manta se escurrió más abajo, exponiendo todo su cuerpo a los ojos de Candy.

A ella se le secó la garganta al mirar ávidamente su desnudez. Incluso inconsciente, un aura de poder crudo y masculino parecía emanar de él, advirtiéndole al mundo lo peligroso que ese hombre podía llegar a ser.

Había visto la mayor parte de su cuerpo mientras luchaba con el jabalí, pero el miedo no le había dejado disfrutarlo. Ahora, no había nada que la distrajese de aquel cuerpo duro y esbelto.

Nada que nublase sus pensamientos, excepto el candente deseo que la abrasaba.

Era un hombre magnífico.

Impulsivamente, se inclinó hacia delante para posar los labios sobre los de él. Terry gimió cuando ella lo besó, deslizando su mano por el torso y la espalda desnudas. El deseo hervía en el vientre de Candy, palpitando y clamando por sus caricias, por alguna muestra de afecto hacia ella.

— Candy — susurró él, y su nombre fue como una caricia sobre sus labios.

— Estoy aquí — contestó ella, pero se dio cuenta de que aún seguía inconsciente.

Separándose de él, estiró una mano para alcanzar las mantas y le cubrió con ellas.

— Siempre estaré aquí — le dijo —. Y ni siquiera tú conseguirás apartarme de tu lado.

Por lo menos, esperaba poder lograrlo. Todavía tenía que descubrir una forma de llegar hasta él. Una forma de que le abriese su corazón.

Sólo esperaba que fuese posible conseguir que un hombre le abriese un corazón que él decía no poseer.

28


End file.
